My Secretary, My Friend
by Oh Hana-ya
Summary: Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun dari temannya, Luhan dan menjadikan dia Sekretarisnya/ "Aku semakin penasaran saat tau kau masih perawan, Baek" katanya lirih sambil mengecup celana dalam Baekhyun sebelum pergi./ Prequel dari Me Or Your Husband/ Warning-GS, Rate M/ Cast: Chanbaek, Kaisoo.
1. Chapter 1

"Lu, apa bajuku sudah rapi?" Wanita dengan surai kecoklatan yang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin tidak lelah bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya.

"Baek, ini sudah 5 kali kau bertanya. Dan ini bukan hari pernikahanmu, demi Tuhan"

"Tapi Lu, kesan pertama bekerja harus bagus di depan boss" wanita bernama Luhan hanya bisa berdecak sebal.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol lebih mempedulikan hasil pekerjaanmu daripada pakaian ketatmu"

"Apa dia suka mengoceh? Well, kalian berteman mungkin saja diansetipe denganmu yang suka mengomel" Luhan hampir menggetok kepala sahabatnya itu saat dia ingat tujuan awalnya adalah mengingatkan Baekhyun waktu bekerjanya.

"Baek, sebaiknya sekarang kau bergegas berangkat atau kau akan terlambat" gadis di depan cermin sontak melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Damn!"

"Mulutmu, Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun takmemperdulikan lagi ocehan Luhan dan segera melesat keluar.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, 25 tahun, baru saja diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan periklanan ternama, SkyPark Company dan karena pengalaman bekerja sebelumnya di perusahaan cabang dari China, dia langsung diterima sebagai sekretaris utama di sana. Oh, berterimakasihlah kepada Xi Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun di tempat kerja sebelumnya. Gadis bermata rusa yang merupakan teman serumah Baekhyun itu tidak sengaja bertemu sahabat semasa kuliah bernama Park Chanyeol dan kebetulan membutuhkan sekretaris baru. Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, akhirnya Luhan menawarkan Baekhyun untuk bekerja di sana.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, untuk kedua kalinya sampai di SkyPark. Pertama saat wawancara dan sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi pegawai di sana. Dengan percaya diri, kakinya berjalan menuju ke ruang direktur dengan diantar pegawai HRD.

"Masuk" terdengar suara bass ketika Jung Hyerin, orang yang mengantar Baekhyun, mengetuk pintu.

"Sajangnim, saya mengantar sekretaris baru Anda" lelaki itu mengangguk lalu memberi kode untuk meninggalkannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Baekhyun" Chanyeol bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan meja.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Baekhyun. Santai saja. Apa Luhan menceritakan yang macam-macam tentangku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"T-tidak, Sajangnim'

"Oh, aku tidak akan memanggilmu terlalu formal. Kau keberatan aku memanggilmu Baekhyun atau Baek?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Sajangnim" Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling dan menjelaskan pekerjaanmu. Pekerjaan utamamu adalah mengatur jadwalku dan melayaniku. Kau paham?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sampai istirahat siang, Baekhyun ditemani oleh Chanyeol mengenali lingkungan kerjanya dan beberapa orang yang akan berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun merasa tersanjung, karena seharusnya itu bukan pekerjaan Chanyeol untuk mengantar Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki itu bersikeras bahwa dia tidak sedang banyak pekerjaan.

"Nah, kau boleh istirahat makan siang. Waktu istirahat 1 jam. Setelah itu kembali ke meja kerjamu" kata Chanyeol setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan Direktur.

"Ne, Sajangnim" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum Chanyeol berlalu di belakang pintu.

Baekhyun duduk di kafetaria dan berbaur bersama beberapa teman baru, dia melahap makan siangnya sambil sesekali membuka ponselnya.

-Message from Luhan-

: Hari pertamamu menyenangkan, Baek?

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

-Message to Luhan-

: Ya, Bossku cukup baik. Terima kasih padamu lagi, Lulu :*

-Message from Luhan-

: kau sudah mengatakan ribuan kali, Baek. Fighting!

.

.

Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya, dia teringat bagaimana Luhan menenangkannya saat perusahaan lamanya memecatnya karena alasan sepele. Kopi tumpah. Bukan salah Baekhyun saat dia berjalan seseorang berlari dan menabraknya, dan sialnya kopi itu terlempar ke salah satu _client_ terpenting di perusahaan. Dan bukan salah Baekhyun sepenuhnya jika perusahaannya kalah tender karena hal itu.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, waktu istirahat akan berakhir 10 menit lagi, dia segera pamit dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Kau sudah selesai istirahat?" Baekhyun terkejut saat lift terbuka di lantainya, atasannya ada di depan pintu besi itu.

"Iya, Sajangnim. Apa Sajangnim akan pergi?" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya. Mulut bodoh, kenapa dia harus bertanya, itu bukan urusannya, toh Bossnya bebas akan ke mana saja, lagipula ini masih waktu istirahat.

"Ya, aku akan membeli sandwich untuk makan siangku"

"M-mianhae, jika aku tidak sopan" Baekhyun menunduk, Chanyeol justru mengernyit bingung.

"Ah~" Chanyeol baru mengerti

"Gwenchana, sebagai sekretarisku bukankah kau memang harus tau aku ada di mana?" Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya membola.

"B-baik, Sajangnim"

Chanyeol berjalan ke sebuah cafe yang berada di sebrang kantor. Nampaknya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa pergi ke sini. Setelah memesan sebuah sandwich dan secangkir kopi untuk dibawa, mereka berjalan kembali ke kantor.

"Sajangnim, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mereka berjalan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa Sajangnim tidak pernah makan di kantor? Maksudku, bukankah akan merepotkan jika Sajangnim pergi keluar setiap makan siang?"

"Hmm..tidak juga, aku kadang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku dan melupakan waktu istirahat. Jadi aku lebih mudah membeli makanan yang cepat"

"Harusnya Sajangnim lebih memikirkan kesehatan dan tidak mengabaikan makanan sehat. Sajangnim kan banyak bekerja, butuh asupan nutrisi yang baik. Bagaimana kalau Sajangnim sakit" tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa terbahak, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap lelaki tinggi di depannya dengan bingung.

"Benar kata Lulu, kau benar-benar cerewet. Ah, rasanya menyenangkan juga memiliki sekretaris seumuran, aku menjadi tidak cepat tua" Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih membeku, Baekhyun menunduk malu, sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdengar tawanya sampai dia masuk ke dalam lift.

.

.

Dua bulan berjalan, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol memang CEO perusahaan besar, tetapi lelaki itu tidak arogan, bahkan terkesan mendengarkan pendapat anak buahnya. Menurutnya Boss nya itu sangat sopan, rapi dan sebagai atasan cukup menyenangkan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun membelikan makan siang untuk Chanyeol dan dia selalu memberikan senyum saat mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun merasa nyaman di kantor barunya itu.

Tapi hari ini, Baekhyun melihat sisi lain Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di meja kerjanya yang berada tepat di depan pintu masuk kantor Chanyeol, biasanya gadis itu akan menyapa Chanyeol lalu memberikan kopi pagi untuknya. Dan pagi ini Baekhyun ternganga mendapati Chanyeol datang dengan kemeja kerja yang kemarin dia pakai, dasinya tak terpasang, bahkan kancingnya terbuka di bagian dada, ditambah rambut yang biasanya rapi tampak berantakan, jasnya di tenteng begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi, Sajangnim. Ap-" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda dia tidak ingin Baekhyun meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ambilkan air hangat dan kopi ku ke dalam" ucapnya sebelum masuk ke pintu kayu di depan Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun membawakan pesanan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba seorang wanita mungil masuk dengan wajah marah dan menghampiri Chanyol. Baekhyun baru saja akan menahan wanita itu, tapi kalah cepat dengan pergerakannya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau mengajak Kai ke club lagi, eoh?!" seru wanita itu. Chanyeol yang sedang dudu di kursinya hanya memandang malas sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Noona, aku sedang pusing, jangan menggangguku"

"Ha! Pusing? tentu saja! Berapa botol alkohol yang kau minum, ha?!Berapa wanita yang kau tiduri semalam?!"

PRAK!

Kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang berdiri dan tampak telah menjatuhkan nampan berisi kopi dan air.

"M-m-maaf" Ucap Baekhyun terbata.

Alkohol? Wanita? Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat terkejut.

Chanyeol tampak ingin menjawab tetapi lebih dulu orang satunya yang membuka mulut.

"Kau sekretaris baru itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit takut, tetapi mengangguk juga.

"Kau, Chanyeol! Masuk ke kamar mandi dan basuh wajahmu!" tunjuk wanita itu pada Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu entah kenapa hanya menurut dan berjalan lemah ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangannya.

Baekhyun mematung saat wanita itu berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, imnida" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat walaupun dia tidak tau siapa orang ini, yang dia tau wanita ini adalah orang dekat Bossnya.

"Aah~Baekhyunna. Aku Kyungsoo, Park Kyungsoo. Aku kakak perempuan Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan senyum tipis wanita itu.

"Mianhaeyo, Kyungsoo-ssi, saya tidak tau kalau Anda kakak Sajangnim"

"Jangan terlalu formal, Baekhyunna. Kau akan sering bertemu denganku, karena aku juga salah satu pemegang saham di sini, kantorku tepat di gedung sebelah. Kebetulan 2 minggu ini aku baru saja pergi mengurus bisnis jadi baru sekarang bertemu denganmu" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Maafkan adikku, dia pasti menyusahkanmu. Entah kenapa dia masih saja suka pergi ke club dewasa dan menghabiskan malam di sana" Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar.

"Dan yang paling menyebalkan, semalam dia mengajak suamiku, Kai, pergi ke sana. Untung saja si hitam itu masih waras dan menolaknya" Kyungsoo mensedekapkan tangannya ke dada, wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Itu wajar, Noona. Lelaki butuh melepas hasratnya, asal kau tau" tiba-tiba Chanyeol keluar dar kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya. Baekhyun yang melihat atasannya tanpa baju hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas saat melihat bagian tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau butuh mencari pasangan bukan pelampiasan, bodoh!" omel Kyungsoo.

"S-sajangnim, saya akan mengambilkan kopi dan air hangat lagi" Baekhyun undur diri.

.

Sepanjang hari, Baekhyun masih memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Setelah dia mengantarkan air, taklama Kyungsoo pergi dan Baekhyun belum sama sekali masuk ke ruangan Bossnya hingga waktu istirahat berakhir.

"Baek, aku akan pergi makan siang. Kau temani aku" tidak ada kalimat pertanyaan jadi itu perintah, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk saat bossnya itu membawa keluar kantor dengan mobilnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada janji, kan?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah di mobil. Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang bersama Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jadi aku rasa pekerjaanmu tidak cukup banyak hari ini, bukan? Tidak ada masalah jika kita pergi sedikit jauh kurasa, aku sedang pusing dan butuh sedikit refreshing" Baekhyun tidak berani menjawab. Oh ayolah, setelah mabuk semalaman bagaimana kau tidak pusing, Park Chanyeol.

"Baek?" kini Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Ne, Sajangnim?"

"Apa kau kurang sehat? Kau banyak diam sejak tadi"

"Joseonghamnida. Saya hanya sedang memikirkan materi rapat untuk besok"

"Ck, kau tau? aku jadi merasa bersalah karena merepotkanmu"

"A-aniya, saya baik-baik saja" Baekhyun takut jika membuat bosnya merasa tidak nyaman. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran sungai Han. Kedua orang itu keluar berdiri menikmati angin sungai Han yang semilir

"Hei, kita kan seumuran dan kau teman Luhan, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Chanyeol saja?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Baekhyun membungkuk hormat.

"Joseongeyo, tapi itu tidak sopan Sajangnim"

"Ayolah Baek, hanya jika kita berdua. Membosankan bukan jika kita terlalu formal seperti ini? Aku senang memiliki teman kerja yang bisa menjadi temanku juga di luar" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Arrasseo. Tapi kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu lagi dan jangan menyesalinya" Baekhyun berkata tidak formal dan tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja, Baek. Kita berteman!" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan tertawa.

"Chanyeol, aku lapar" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit berjengit, baru kali ini dia mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya sepert itu.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun menunjuk jejeran minimarket dan penjual makanan di belakang mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita membelinya"

Tampak berbagai macam kantong makanan di sebelah mereka, Chanyeol memakan kue beras dengan sumpitnya, sedangkan Baekhyun menjilati es krimnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin es krim?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun dengan tangannya dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Slurp!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyedot lelehan es krim di dagu Baekhyun.

"Jangan menggodaku, Baek" bisik Chanyeol di telinganya. Bukannya mendorong tubuh lelaki itu, Baekhyun justru menunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Jja, kita jalan-jalan" Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Baekhyun dengan malu-malu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan gaun mininya, saat turun ke bawah tampak Luhan sedang berbincang akrab dengan seseorang.

"Chanyeol?" lelaki yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh aku lupa mengatakannya, Baek. Malam ini aku mengajak Chanyeol dan Kai" kata Luhan. Ya, malam minggu biasanya Baekhyun akan pergi keluar dengan Luhan, kadang hanya jalan-jalan santai tapi kadang juga seperti sekarang ini, mereka akan berdansa ke club.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun, Baek" kata Chanyeol.

"Eyy, kau selalu pandai merayu, Chan" gelak Luhan.

Mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Kai yang juga sahabat Chanyeol dan Luhan, tentu saja dia membawa suaminya, Kai. Mereka duduk di sofa yang telah mereka pesan, mengelilingi meja berisi berbagai minuman.

"Sepertinya wanita yang diujung itu menatapmu dari tadi, Chan" kata Luhan sambil menyesap vodka.

"Oh, dia tidak akan berani menatap Kai tentu saja" sindir Chanyeol sambil melirik kakaknya yang bersandar pada suaminya.

"Lagipula aku tidak tertarik pada wanita lain lagi sejak memiliki si cantik ini" Kai mengecup pipi istrinya dan membuat Chanyeol pura-pura muntah.

"Malam ini karena aku di sini, aku tidak akan mengijinkan adikku menarik wanita seenaknya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Seperti bisa saja, adikmu itu terkenal playboy di manapun" kata Luhan, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Sayangnya tidak ada wanita yang menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Kau memang hebat" Kai memberi pujian sambil tertawa.

"Baek, apa Chanyeol pernah menggodamu juga?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Baekhyun hampir tesedak minumannya, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Hei, kami profesional asal kau tau" jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan kalau kau macam-macam aku tidak segan memukulmu, Chan" kata Luhan, lalu dia menambahkan.

"Baekhyun masih perawan asal kau tau" kali ini semua orang di sana tersedak karena kata-kata vulgar Luhan.

"Luhan!" desis Baekhyun.

"Wae? Aku hanya bicara kenyataan"

"Oh, hai Sehun" kedatangan seorang laki-laki tinggi dan pucat menyelamatkan pembicaraan mengenai Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk hormat pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Luhan, ini salah satu pemimpin cabang perusahaan kami, Oh Sehun. Kantornya tepat berada di seberang kantorku. Dan Sehun ini Xi Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun" Chanyeol memeperkenalkan mereka.

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan kali ini lebih ramai, Kyungsoo tidak menjadi wanita satu-satunya" kata Sehun sambil menyamankan dirinya di sofa sebelah Chanyeol.

"Yeah, biasanya aku hanya akn mendengarkan pembicaraan mesum kalian bertiga" dan lelaki-lelaki itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Setelah menghaiskan berbotol-botol minuman, dan berdansa, akhirnya mereka memutuskan pulang setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

"Aku tidak terlalu mabuk, aku bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun" Luhan menolak tawaran Kai dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun sudah pulang membawa mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengantarnya, Noona. Lagipula mereka berangkat bersamaku tadi" ujar Chanyeol. Karena memaksa dan Baekhyun terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk, akhirnya Luhan setuju juga.

Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun, sepertinya Baekhyun agak mabuk dan mengantuk sehingga saat Luhan membangunkannya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Kamarnya ada di lantai atas, Chan. Kau tak apa menggendongnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun menaiki tangga, sedangkan Luhan terdengar sudah masuk ke kamarnya di lantai bawah.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang, baekhyun sedikit menggeliat membuat rok mininya sedikit terangkat.

Tangan lancang Chanyeol membelai paha dalam Baekhyun lembut membuat wanita itu sedikit melenguh.

"Emmh.."

Dengan berani jari panjang Chanyeol mengusap celana dalam Baekhyun, gadis itu kembali menggeliat.

"Aku semakin penasaran saat tau kau masih perawan, Baek" katanya lirih sambil mengecup celana dalam Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

sore itu, Baekhyun mengantarkan wanita yang mengaku bernama Kang Seulgi ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol, setelahnya Baekhyun hanya tau jika bossnya melarang siapapun masuk ke ruangan itu. Rapat penting, begitu katanya.

Hingga waktu pulang kantor datang, tidak ada panggilan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung antara harus menunggu sampai bossnya selesai, atau pulang dahulu. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia tidak berpamitan, walaupun sudah beberapa bulan Baekhyun berkerja dan berteman baik dengan Chanyeol di luar kantor, dia tetaplah bawahan Chanyeol.

Kriet!

Akhirnya pintu kayu itu terbuka, tampak wanita bernama Seulgi itu keluar dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Dengan mengangguk, wanita itu berpamitan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan mengetuk pintu ruang bossnya untuk berpamitan, terdengar suara Chanyeol mengijinkan dia masuk.

Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan itu dengan mata yang melotot.

Bossnya duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan dua kancing atas terbuka tanpa celana.

Celananya sudah melorot di lantai.

Kejantanannya mengacung gagah.

Tangannya tampak membelai benda kebanggaannya itu.

"S-sajangnim!"

"Kemari, Baek. Puaskan aku" katanya dengan mata sayu.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Bagai di hipnotis, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, tidak dipungkiri dirinya gugup sekaligus penasaran.

"Baekhyun..eungh.." melihat Baekhyun mendekat, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Persetan dengan harga diri, lelaki itu sangat tersiksa setelah 2 jam berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepuasan tetapi dirinya bahkan sulit untuk ereksi dengan wanita bernama Seulgi. Baekhyun terhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Baek, kau mau mencoba menyentuhnya?"

"Sa-sajangnim.." Baekhyun menunduk ragu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Kau belum pernah menyentuh penis sebelumnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tau, aku kesakitan saat ini. Milikku keras saat membayangkanmu, Baekhyun. Seulgi bahkan tidak bisa membuatku keras. Kau mau menolongku kan Baek? Sungguh ini sangat nyeri" Chanyeol menarik satu tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh batangnya yang membuat gadis itu berjengit.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya, Sajangnim" Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap mata Bosnya.

"Duduklah di kursiku" dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi empuk Chanyeol, sedangkan lelaki itu duduk di meja yang sedikit lebih tinggi membuat penisnya tepat berada di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Sentuh dari pangkal hingga ujungnya, Baek" Chanyeol memberi instruksi. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun menyentuh benda keras itu mulai dari bagian terbawah dan membelai hingga pucuknya.

"Emmh.." Chanyeol mendongak dan memejamkan matanya. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin cepat menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ouuh, terush Baek" racau lelaki itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjilat ujung penisnya yang membuat dia terkejut.

"Damn!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar Chanyeol berteriak dan segera menarik lidahnya.

"A-apa itu sakit, Sajangnim?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun.

"Baek, demi Tuhan aku hampir saja keluar hanya dengan sapuan lidahmu. Aku tidak tau kalau gadis sepolosmu benar-benar bisa membangkitkan gairahku. Lakukan lagi Baek, masukkan ke mulutmu, itu sangat nikmat" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu jemarinya kembali menangkup benda panjang Chanyeol, dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Baekhyun memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Aaargh! Hangat Baekh ah" Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya seolah karena Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Tangannya meraih rambut Baekhyun dan menjambaknya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang sakit, tapi justru itu semakin membuat Chanyeol keenakan dengan getarannya. Bahkan kini Baekhyun menyedotnya.

"Fuck! mulutmu saja senikmat ini Baek. Ahh, hisap terus..emmmh" Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Chanyeol mencekoki mulutnya dengan benda tumpul itu sampai mata berair karena sodokan brutalnya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol menarik penisnya dan mengocok keras penisnya.

"Terima ini, terima cairank-AAAH" Chanyeol mendesah keras dan menyemprotkan spermanya ke wajah Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu memekik kaget.

Chanyeol terengah, wajahnya tampak sangat puas.

"oh, maaf Baek, aku mengotori wajahmu" Chanyeol segera mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil membersihkan sisa cairannya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Sajangnim"

"Hei, kenapa tidak memanggilku, Chanyeol? bukankah kita hanya berdua. Lagipula setelah apa yang kita lakukan harusnya kau tidak bersikap formal lagi padaku" Baekhyun menuduk malu, pipinya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"Kau baru merasa malu sekarang?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli dan melempar sapu tangannya.

"Aku harus membereskan barangku sebelum pulang" Baekhyun bangun dari kursi, tetapi saat dia melangkah, Chanyeol menarik tangannya hingga dia menabrak dada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Anggap saja aku berterima kasih untuk bantuanmu"

Di dalam mobil Baekhyun beberapa kali melirik Chanyeol yang menyetir, Chanyeol yang menyadarinya menatap Baekhyun yang malah membuang muka.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Baek?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya gugup.

"Ayolah, kau tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa saja, aku tidak akan marah" Baekhyun berdeham pelan.

"Apa kau dan Seulgi-ssi sering melakukannya?"

"Seulgi? Aku rasa itu kedua kalinya aku bersama dia, tapi entah kenapa saat bersamanya tadi aku bahkan sulit untuk mengeras, jadi aku memintanya pergi. Aku mulai ereksi saat membayangkanmu" Chanyeol menjawab frontal.

 _"aku membayangkan tubuhmu saat kau tidur tempo hari"_ kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Sangat baik, Baek. Aku lupa kapan aku bisa klimaks secepat itu. Lain kali aku yang akan membuatmu puas" seringai Chanyeol.

"Lain kali?" Baekhyun mendelik.

"Kau ingin sekarang? Aku yakin kau akan ketagihan setelah merasakannya" wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya.

Mereka tiba di depan gang rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyampirkan jasnya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Pakailah, bajumu sedikit basah dan sedikit berbau..emm..kau tau" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Terima kasih, Chan" Baekhyun segera keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memandang punggungnya.

"Chan? dia memanggilku Chan bukan Chanyeol?" lelaki itu tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang, Baek?" tanya Luhan sambil berbaring di sofa.

"Ya, ada sedikit pekerjaan saat jam pulang tadi" Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari film yang dia tonton. Saat Baekhyun akan menaiki tangga tiba-tiba Luhan membuatnya terhenti.

"Kau pakai jas siapa? Chanyeol?"

"Bajuku sedikit basah tadi, jadi saat mengantarku pulang d-"

"Tunggu! Chanyeol mengantarmu pulang?" Luhan langsung duduk dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae? bukankah pulang dari club waktu itu dia juga mengantar kita pulang?" Baekhyun sedikit mundur saat Luhan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatinya, khawatir wanita itu mencium bau khas dari bajunya.

"Chanyeol tidak menyentuhmu kan?" Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Menyentuh apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun berusaha menstabilkan suaranya.

"Tidak apa. Mandi sana" Luhan berbalik lalu kembali ke sofanya.

Pagi ini, Luhan tampak terburu-buru mengambil sekotak susu di kulkas lalu dengan tergesa mengambil sepatunya.

"Aku tidak pulang 2 hari, Bosku mendadak memintaku ke Daegu pagi ini. Kau bisa memanaskan pizza di kulkas, dan ada sekotak yogurt kalau kau mau. Jangan delivery ayam lagi, kau bisa memakan s-"

"Luheen~ aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tidak akan mati kelaparan tiba-tiba kalau kau tidak ada" protes Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, pastikan kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan kompor. Aku tidak percaya padamu. Bye Baek" Luhan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum pergi. Baekhyun geeleng-geleng kepala, sahabatnya itu bahkan lebih cerewet dari Ummanya. Hidup 3 tahun bersama Luhan dan masa kecil mereka yang hidup bertetangga, membuat kedua wanita itu layaknya kakak beradik.

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat mendengar dering teleponnya. Sajangnim.

"Yeobseyo, Sajangnim"

"Selamat Pagi, Baek. Dan berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Chanyeol jika tidak meeting"

"Ne, Chanyeol. Waeyo?"

"Kebetulan aku membeli sesuatu dekat rumahmu, jadi aku sekalian saja menjemputmu"

"Menjemputku? Tapi ini bahkan masih jam 8, biasanya aku akan berangkat setengah jam lagi"

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu kalau kau tau"

Baekhyun terpekik lalu menutup teleponnya saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Kau mengejutkanku" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Bosnya.

"Duduklah, kau bisa makan apapun yang ada di meja. Aku akan berganti baju dulu" Ya, Baekhyun biasa mandi pagi lalu menunggu jam berangkat kerja dengan mengenakan pakaian santai. Saat ini dia memakai kaos longgar dengan celana pendek yang hanya menutupi pantatnya.

Baekhyun hampir berteriak kaget saat dia akan menutup pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol menahannya. Rupanya lelaki itu mengikuti Baekhyun ke atas.

"M-mau apa kau?"

"Sepertinya Luhan tidak ada, aku akan memenuhi janjiku membalas 'bantuan'mu kemarin" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat melihat seringaian Chanyeol.

"Jangan takut, Baek. Aku tidak akan bertindak terlalu jauh. Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kemarin"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit bantal, saat tangan nakal Chanyeol membelai paha kirinya, sedangkan wajah Chanyeol mengendusi paha satunya. Posisi Baekhyun yang telentang di kasur membuat Chanyeol leluasa menggerayangi tubuh mungil itu.

"Baek, aku akan membuka celanamu" Chanyeol meminta izin yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdegup, baru kali ini dia membiarkan seseorang menelanjangi bagian bawahnya.

"Kau merawatnya dengan baik, Baek" Chanyeol tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat kewanitaan berbulu Baekhyun yang mulai basah. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berusaha melebarkannya agar pemandangan indahnya lebih jelas, tetapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba menutupi dengan tangannya.

"Jangan dilihat, Chan" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan membelai pinggang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Sst..tidak apa-apa, aku akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut" akhirnya tangan Baekhyun menyingkir.

"Kau basah, Baek. Sangat basah"

"Eungghhh~" Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat pantatnya saat jari Chanyeol mengusap vaginanya.

"Teriak saja kalau kau mau" Chanyeol sendiri mengeras mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun.

"Wow, klitorismu mulai keras, itu artinya kau terangsang"

"NGAHHH~" Baekhyun terlonjak saat ibu jari dan telunjuk Chanyeol menjepit clitnya.

"Maaf, terlalu keras, hm?" Chanyeol mengusak vagina Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan suara becek.

"T-tidak. Hanya kaget, rasanya aneh"

"Ckckck..kau benar-benar tidak pernah menyentuhnya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang dibalas gelengan lugu.

"Oh, aku semakin gemas"

Sluurp!

"Hiyaaaa, Chanyeooool~" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyedot benjolan sebesar biji kacang diujung vagina Baekhyun, gadis itu bergetar hebat.

"Oh, Chan...aahh..oh apa ini ahh" Baekhyun meracau karena kehebatan hisapan Chanyeol, jangan lupakan tangannya yang mulai menggerayangi perut dan pahanya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Baekhyun bergerak ke arah payudaranya sendiri dan meremasnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya ikut terangsang, si polos Baekhyun benar-benar sedang bergairah.

Slurp!

Slurp!

Chanyeol menghisap semakin kuat membuat Baekhyun kewalahan.

"Chaan..ada yang..enggh..mau keluarrh.."

"Keluarkan, Baek. Keluarkan padaku" Chanyeol menghentikan hisapannya dan semakin kencang menggosok vagina basah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba satu jari Chanyeol masuk ke lubang sempit Baekhyun dan dengan sengaja menusuk ke arah atas, G-spot nya.

Seketika kaki Baekhyun melengkung.

Tubuhnya mengejang,

Tangannya memegang kuat sprei. Dan dia menjerit.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chanyeol melihat pelepasan Baekhyun dengan takjub, dia yakin ini pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan orgasme. Lihatlah kini Baekhyun terkulai lemas.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengusap tonjolan di celananya.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu sebentar, Baek"

Jangan tanya apa yang dia lakukan di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Chan, apa orgasme membuat orang selelah itu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan mengingat bagaimana lemasnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol lah yang membantu gadis itu memakai pakaiannya.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, Baek. Tapi jujur padaku, apa kau menyukai rasanya tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Hmm..rasanya menyenangkan" Chanyeol kini menatap Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin lagi jangan segan datang padaku" dan Baekhyun mengangguk malu"

Lift akan menutup saat Kyungsoo berlari mencapainya.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Kau datang bersama Chanyeolie?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kebetulan aku memesan kue di dekat rumah Baekhyun tadi" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Oh astaga! Minggu depan! Aku hampir lupa. Baekhyun, kau temani aku ya nanti saat jam makan siang" pinta Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Chanyeolie, aku pinjam sekretarismu. Tidak ada protes" katanya pada adiknya.

"Kita ke mana Eonni?" Kyungsoo tersenyum puas karena Baekhyun sudah terbiasa memanggilnya 'eonni'.

"Minggu depan perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan orangtua kami, aku harus mengambil bajuku di butik dan membeli bunga untuk mereka. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, sungguh nada suara Kyungsoo sangat berbeda jika dengannya, wanita itu bersuara lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa pergi nanti siang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun agar gadis itu menatapnya. Rasanya napas Baekhyun tercekat.

Tatapan khawatir Chanyeol, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Gwencana, aku baik-baik saja" tepat saat itu lift terbuka di lantai yang mereka tuju.

"Wae? Kau sakit, Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aniya, semalam hanya aku sedikit begadang"

"Ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memukul punggung Chanyeol.

"Jangan memberi pekerjaan berlebih pada Baekhyun, dasar kau Bos pemalas" lalu tanpa mengindahkan protes dari Chanyeol, dia berjalan begitu saja sambil melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Bertemu nanti siang, Baekhyun" Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan itu.

.

.

"Eonni, kau harus memakai sepatu yang sedikit tinggi, pakai warna hitam saja" cerocos Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bingung memadukan bajunya dengan apa.

"Oh, apa lipstik ini bagus?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melewati counter kosmetik.

"Eyy, itu akan tampak pucat, Eonni harusnya memilih warna lebih berani untuk acara malam" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Jja, kita beli makan siang dahulu dan kita makan sambil jalan di mobil. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol menerorku karena terlalu lama membawamu" kata Kyungsoo setelah membungkus belanjaanya.

"Aaah senangnya kalau punya adik perempuan, aku bosan di si bodoh Doby itu" Baekhyun terkikik dengan aduan Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya Eonni memiliki saudara, tidak seperti aku yang anak tunggal" komen Baekhyun sambil menggigit burgernya.

"Oh kau hanya belum merasakan memiliki adik yang bandel seperti dia"

"Tapi bukankah karena Chanyeol juga Eonni menjadi kenal Kai-ssi?" goda Baekhyun sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"Ya, Kai sering main ke rumah dan kami jadi sering bertemu"

"Lalu Eonni langsung jatuh cinta?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau gila? Dia bahkan lebih mesum dari Chanyeol ku rasa, dia suka menggodaku"

"Menggoda?"

"Hmm..seperti mencium tengkukku tiba-tiba, memukul pantatku. Oh rasanya aku ingin mematahkan lehernya kalau aku tidak ingat dosa"

"D-dia melakukan itu?"

"Ya, bahkan aku hampir kehilangan keperawananku saat kami masih berpacaran. Well, biarpun kuakui dia sangat hot" Baekhyun menelan ludah saat mendengarnya. Kyungsoo tetap fokus menyetir.

"Kami bahkan menonton film porno bersama dan selama pacaran kami sering sekali bercumbu. Oh aku tidak akan tahan jika dia sudah menyentuhku, kau tau? Sentuhan kasar tapi membuatmu melayang" tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sentuhan Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Lembut dan panas.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghimpit pahanya dan menahan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan Baekhyun yang tampak berkeringat.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku ingin lagi Chan" katanya sedikit terengah.

"Huh?"

"Sentuh aku lagi, buat aku lemas. Aku sangat ingin. Sekarang"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun takmenyangka dirinya akan berakhir telentang di meja kerja Bossnya dengan kertas-kertas berhamburan di bawahnya, roknya sudah terangkat sampai ke perut dan celana dalamnya entah ke mana.

"Hmm.. kau harum, Baek" hembusan napas Chanyeol di daerah intimnya membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia masih belum gila untuk berteriak keras di dalam kantor.

"Chan..ooh.." akhirnya desahan halus itu terdengar juga saat lidah Chanyeol menjelajah tiap lekuk vaginanya, pinggangnya terangkat seolah meminta lebih. Ingin sekali tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya, tapi takut itu merusak penampilan Bosnya, jadi dia memilih meremas payudaranya sendiri yang terasa gatal.

"Kau tau apa yang lebih enak?" Chanyeol menghentikan jilatannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masi meremas-remas dadanya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan wajah memerah.

"Berdiri, Baek" perintahnya, Baekhyun menurut.

"Lepas bajumu, Baek" mata Chanyeol menatap sayu dada Baekhyun.

"T-tapi, ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang datang"

"Ck, buka saja bajumu, aku akan mengunci pintu" Chanyeol berjalan untuk mengunci pintu ruangannya dan seringaiannya muncul ketika dia kembali ke mejanya menemukan tubuh atas Baekhyun hanya berbalut bra. Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun, mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun karena gadis itu tampak gugup.

"Tubuhmu indah, jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ujarnya, lalu kedua tangan besar Chanyeol mulai meremas payudara Baekhyun.

"Emmhh.." gadis itu merintih.

"Apa itu enak?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepas remasannya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau belum merasakan sentuhan sesungguhnya" dan Baekhyun tercekat karena Chanyeol meloloskan payudaranya, sehingga tampak kedua puting merah mudanya yang sudah membengkak. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau harus menyentuhnya seperti ini"

"Nyaaa~" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh putingnya yang sensitif. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol hanya megusapnya, tapi rasanya sudah seenak ini.

"Apalagi kalau seperti ini"

"AARG-mmph.." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar teriakan itu teredam. Sungguh dia tidak tau jika di cubit putingnya akan terasa seperti tersengat.

"Nggh.." dan desahannya tidak berhenti karena Chanyeol terus mencubit dan sesekali memelintir pucuk payudaranya sampai memerah.

"Enak?"

"Iyahh..hh..enakk" bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar semakin mengangkangkan kakinya karena rasa basah di bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar menggoda.

Hap!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menunduk dan memasukkan bulatan kenyal itu ke mulutnya. Baekhyun semakin menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja, tangannya sudah tidak ahan lagi untuk tidak meremas rambut Chanyeol.

"Ang~gigit Chan..ah.." Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, bagaimana mungkin dia memerintah Bosnya, tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tangan satunya mencubiti puting kanan Baekhyun, dan puting kirinya dia muluti.

Gigit. Hisap. Jilat.

Jangan lupakan lutunya mulai menggesek kewanitaan Baekhyun yang semakin banjir.

Slurp!

Chanyeol menyedot kencang sampai Baekhyun merasa lemas. Gesekan lututnya semakin kuat.

"NGAAAH~" Baekhyun mengejang. Orgasme.

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di kursi, Baekhyun sedikit merosot karena lemas.

"Kau keluar hanya dengan payudaramu, hm?" Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun yang lepek karena keringat. Laki-laki itu tersenyum karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawabnya dan dia takjub pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol begitu lembut pada para wanita telanjang di hadapannya? Dia mengakui pertahanan dirinya sangat baik karena dia tidak langsung begitu saja melesakkan kejantanannya walaupun saat ini penisnya benar-benar sudah membengkak.

Bahkan kini Chanyeol mengambil celana dalam dan kemeja Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Angkat pahamu sedikit Baek, aku akan membersihkan cairanmu" Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat pantatnya dengan malas saat Chanyeol mengelap paha dalamnya dan memakaikan celana dalamnya.

Baekhyun sepertinya sangat lelah, orgasme di pagi hari sebelum berangkat lalu pergi bersama Kyungsoo dan sekarang kembali tubuhnya melemas. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat mata wanita itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chan?"

"Tidurlah di ruang istirahatku, kau pasti sangat lelah" Baekhyun hanya menurut dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol selama lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu kecil di ruangan itu. Itu adalah ruang istirahat Chanyeol, tidak besar memang, hanya berisi sebuah kasur kan meja kecil dan di depannya tergantung beberapa pakaian Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu saat jam pulang nanti" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menggeliat mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kemana Baekhyun? Kau menyuruhnya pergi keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol. Ini setengah jam sebelum jam pulang dan Chanyeol masih mengerjakan banyak tumpukan dokumen, cukup repot juga tanpa Baekhyun menemaninya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" decih lelaki itu.

"Mana Baekhyun?Aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam karena sudah menemaniku tadi" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Dia tidur di ruanganku" jawab Chanyeol tanpa memangdang kakaknya.

"Mwo?! Apa dia sakit? Ah daritadi pagi dia memang sudah terlihat lemas. Apa aku memperburuk keadaannya?" paniknya. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Yak! dan kenapa kau tidak memintanya pulang saja? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia tetap di sini?!" Chanyeol menghela napas kesal, kakakny ini sungguh cerewet, dan kalau dia tidak menanggapi maka wanita itu tidak akan berhenti mengoceh.

"Noona, aku tidak tega jika membiarkan dia pulang dengan taxi, jadi biar aku mengantarnya pulang nanti. Sementara ini biarkan dia tidur dulu, kau-"

Ceklek!

Pintu kecil itu terbuka membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang telah merapihkan penampilannya.

"Oh Baekhyuna~ kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sejenak.

"Mau kubelikan sesuatu untuk kau makan?" tanya wanita bermata bulat itu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aniya Eonnie, aku baik-baik saja, lagipula sebentar lagi sudah waktunya pulang"

"Ah bukankah kau bilang Luhan sedang keluar kota? Menginap saja di rumah kami. Kai tidak akan keberatan kalau malam ini dia tidur sendiri, aku bisa menemanimu"

"Eyy tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri"

"Termasuk membakar microwave, maksudmu?" kata Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun merengut.

"Luhen pasti menceritakannya padamu" kesal Baekhyun.

"Menginaplah, Baek. Kyungsoo pemasak yang handal, dia bisa memasak untuk membuat tenagamu kembali lagi" pipi Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol mengerling padanya.

"Ini perintah! Aku tidak mau dibantah! Kau tidur di rumahku!" kata Kyungsoo final.

"Rumahmu? itu juga rumahku, kalau kau lupa" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut, apa mereka tinggal bersama? Bukankah Kyungsoo sudah menikah?

""Kau terkejut? Adikku ini memiliki apartemen mewah tapi dia tetap tinggal di rumah utama keluarga Park. Mungkin ayahku tidak percaya pada kelakuan badungnya. Jadi selama orangtua kami tinggal di luar negeri, Chanyeol tetap tinggal bersamaku dan suamiku"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, itu karena kakakku mengarang cerita pada Appa yang membuatku dilarang tinggal di apartemenku sendiri" protes Chanyeol.

"Jja, bersiaplah Baek, rapikan barangmu, kita pulang sebentar lagi" Kyungsoo menggandeng Baekhyun keluar untuk merapikan mejanya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang istirahat saja di kamar" omel Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan piyama miliknya, mencuci piring makan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan Eonni. Bagaimana mungkin aku menginap dan hanya makan tidur saja" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kan sedang sakit" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aniya, aku sudah cukup istirahat di ruangan Chanyeol" Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan mencuci, sedangkan Kyungsoo merapikan dapurnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terpekik.

"Kai, jangan mengagetkanku" Kai, suaminya datang dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi, Kyung" bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang berada takjauh dari mereka menelan saliva dengan gugup, melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena Kai menciumi lehernya dan tangan Kai meremas pinggang istrinya.

"Kai, ada Baek-mmpph" protesan Kyungsoo teredam karena Kai langsung melahap bibir mungilnya.

"Yak! Kalian benar-benar tidak tau tempat!" Chanyeol datang dan membuat pasangan di depannya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ck, mengganggu saja" kata Kai. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan gadis itu hanya mengikuti dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Chan! Jangan macam-macam dengan Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo sebelum adiknya berlalu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, Baekhyun duduk di ranjang Chanyeol sambil mengamati tatanan kamar Chanyeol yang cukup rapi.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sudah kenyang, lagipula aku tidak biasa minum alkohol, aku mudah mabuk" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak kepala Baekhyun.

"Terlihat dari wajahmu, anak manis" Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak merona dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

""Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan kakakku dan si hitam bodoh itu. Mereka selalu tidak tau tempat"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menarikku dari sana" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, jika tidak, aku khawatir kau akan meminta seperti tadi siang"

Blush!

Pipi Baekhyun benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang. Malu.

"Sudah dua kali hari ini dan aku tidak mau kau bertambah lemas, apalagi ini pengalaman pertamamu"

"T-tapi..k-kau.." Baekhyun ragu untuk bertanya.

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?"

"A-aku tidak membantu 'menyelesaikan' milikmu"

Chanyeol tertawa, gemas sekali dengan gadis lugu ini.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri"

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu matanya terpana memandang bibir tebal lelaki di hadapannya.

"Chan?" panggilnya pelan.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis itu dan menyadari lawan bicaranya menatap ke arahnya.

Tanpa di duga Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat pelan.

Sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5cm.

Tuk!

Chanyeol menepuk pelan dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau harus tidur sekarang, bukannya menggodaku, anak nakal" Baekhyun membuang mukanya dan tersipu malu.

"Tidak perlu malu, Baek. Kau bisa jadi dirimu didepanku. Jja, aku antar ke kamarmu" Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku..tidak boleh tidur di sini bersamamu?" Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa kau jadi pintar menggoda seperti ini, hm? Kau benar-benar belajar cepat" Baekhyun ikut tertawa lalu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Saat keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, mereka berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati suara yang membuat wajah mereka memerah.

"Aah..Kai~aahh...lebih dalam sayangh..mmmhh" suara Kyungsoo terdengar merintih.

"Seperti ini? Hmm? Kau suka yang keras sayang?hhh.." Kai sedikit terengah.

"Ngghhhh..keeraasshh..Kaii..AAAH!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan sedikit berlari sampai ke depan pintu kamar tamu.

"Tidurlah!" Perintah Chanyeol, tapi sebelum Chanyeol perhi, tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol terkejut, dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Setidaknya sekali saja biarkan aku menuntaskan milikmu, Chan"

"Ku mohon, tidurlah, Baek. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Konfliknya nanti chap depan. Apa yaaa kira-kira.. hehehhe..**

 **loezia sunbaenim! Terima kasih lho aku jadi belajar nulis dari kamu. Ah love banget lah dari jaman di AFF.**

 **Readernim boleh lho baca FF nya kak loezia, selalu sweet dan happh ending :***


	4. Chapter 4

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja, tetapi dia merasa Chanyeol agak menjaga jarak dengannya 3 hari ini. Sejak Baekhyun menginap di rumah keluarga Park waktu itu, Chanyeol terkesan tidak mau berdekatan dengannya. Tapi setidaknya pekerjaan Baekhyun sangat banyak minggu ini, jadi dia tidak sempat memikirkan Chanyeol terlalu sering.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" kata-kata itu terus terucap di bibirnya.

Hingga saat meeting bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih banyak menunduk karena takut memiliki kesalahan yang membuat Chanyeol marah padanya. Ketika meeting selesai dan Chanyeol keluar ruangan, Baekhyun membuntutinya di belakang tanpa bersuara. Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke depan pintu ruangan Bosnya itu.

"Meeting selanjutnya siang nanti jam 15.00, Sajangnim. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, saya ada di meja saya" Baekhyun membungkuk dan bersiap kembali ke kursinya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke ruangan.

"Baek ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol, wajahnya tampak khawatir dan bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku? Kenapa? Kau yang kenapa, Chan!" tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun meninggi, dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat mata gadis di hadapannya sudah berair.

"Hei..hei.. kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kau..hiks..mendiamkanku..menghindariku..aku kesal" tubuh mungil itu langsung didekap oleh Chanyeol dan dengan lembut dia membelai punggung Baekhyun.

"Sshh.. Maafkan aku, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini"

"Kukira kau marah padaku" cicit Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku marah padamu, hm?"

Klek!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau apakan Baekhyun? Kenapa dia menangis?!" cerocosnya sambil mendekati kedua orang yang kini berdiri canggung.

"Baekhyunna, kau baik-baik saja? Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun yang hanya di balas gelengan.

"Aniya, Eonni. Aku hanya sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaanku, mungkin itu yang membuatku mudah kesal"

"Ada aku di sini kalau kau memerlukan teman,oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah, akhir pekan nanti kami akan ke vila di Seogwipo. Kau ingat kan acara ulangtahun pernikahan orangtua kami? Dan aku sudah bilang pada Umma, kau harus datang Baek!" kata Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"K-kenapa aku harus datang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tau di sana akan ada teman-teman Appa dan Umma yang sama sekali tidak seru, akan menyenangkan jika ada kau. Oh! kau juga bisa mengajak Luhan, kita bisa pergi bersama-sama"

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku membawa Luhan?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sepintas.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Luhan juga temanku, Baek. Umma pun pernah bertemu dengannya dulu" kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku akan tanyakan pada Luhan nanti"

"Yeeayy! Akhirnya aku berlibur bersama temanku dan tidak hanya dengan adik lelakiku dan teman-temannyua yang menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu hanya mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, gadis di depannya memainkan game sambil terus bercerita tanpa memandang Luhan yang mulai jengah.

"Baek..Baekki-ah" panggil Luhan akhirnya yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti bebicara dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak lelah bercerita Chanyeol ini dan Chanyeol itu. Heol, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada si Yoda itu" tebak Luhan.

"A-aniya. Aku kan hanya bilang dia dan Kyungsoo Eonni mengajak kita berlibur di villanya"

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang sangat pintar saat meeting, Chanyeol yang pintar memilih perpaduan pakaian, Chanyeol yang bla bla bla. Apa kau sadar kau terlalu banyak membicarakan lelaki itu?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Luhan berpindah dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di sofa panjang tempat Baekhyun bersandar.

"Baekkie, kau tau kan aku menyayangimu?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap mata rusa dihadapannya.

"Aku bahagia kalau kau jatuh cinta pada lelaki. Seperti saat dulu kau jatuh cinta pada Minho, seniormu itu. Hanya saja tidak semua laki-laki itu baik untukmu, Baek"

"Apa karena aku tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Hei, tentu saja bukan seperti itu" Luhan menghela napasnya.

"Baek, aku mengenal Chanyeol. Dia tidak mengenal cinta yang dia pikirkan hanya nafsu. Bisa dibilang dia lelaki brengsek. Ya dia cukup brengsek jika berhubungan dengan masalah wanita, tetapi selain itu, sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat dia cukup baik. Dan aku yakin dia atasan yang baik untukmu kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Walaupun dia baik, tolong jangan sampai jatuh hati padanya. Aku memperingatkanmu, Baek. Aku akan merasa lebih tenang kalau kalian hanya bersahabat saja"

"Aku masih belum mengerti, Lu"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, tapi untuk saat ini kau dengarkan aku, oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Maaf jika membuatmu khawatir" Luhan membelai punggung Baekhyun, tanpa dia tau dada Baekhyun berdebar kencang.

 _"Maaf kan aku, Lu. Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta"_

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Luhan menuju ke villa keluarga Park. Hari ini masih Sabtu pagi, sedangkan ayah dan ibu Chanyeol sudah ada di villa itu sejak kemarin ditemani oleh Sehun yang membantu menyiapkan acara di sana.

"Ah, apa kau ingat, dulu kita sering bermain di sungai itu, Chan" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menatap jendela. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan dehaman sambil fokus menyetir.

"Apa saat kecil Chanyeol nakal?" tanya Kai sambil melirik Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

"Tidak juga, dia anak yang penurut dan lucu" jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kai mencibir karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban istrinya.

"Oh, lalu angin apa yang membuat bocah ini begitu brengsek sekarang. Ouch! Menyetir saja! Jangan memukulku, bodoh!" kesal Kai yang mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Aku setuju, Kai. Saat kuliah dia tidak tampak seperti bocah penurut"

"Luhan, jangan membuatku harus memukulmu juga" Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar Chanyeol protes.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Baek. Aku tidak seburuk itu" kata Chanyeol tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya. Baekhyun tertegun, begitu juga 3 orang dewasa lainnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menjelaskan pada Baekhyun, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memainkan alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun, berniat menggoda. Baekhyun hanya memandang jendela dengan gugup.

"Dia sekretarisku, tentu saja dia harus tau tentangku" ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Hanya..sekretaris?" tambah Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

"Dan teman tentu saja" tambah Chanyeol. Dan entah mengapa sedikit dari dada Baekhyun merasa tercubit. Sakit.

.

.

"Wow, pestanya pasti akan meriah, dekorasinya sungguh bagus" kata Luhan sambil memandang takjub. Sampai di villa, mereka di sambut oleh hiasan serba putih dengan bunga lily yang indah di sudut-sudut aula.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kau tampak lebih berisi, Kyungie~ Kai pasti menjagamu dengan baik, sayang" kata wanita itu sambil membelai pipi Kyungsoo, matanya menatap Kai dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku dengan baik, Jongin-ah" Kai membalas senyum tulus itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menyadari kalau di hadapan mereka adalah Nyonya Park, hanya berdiri diam

"Oh dan kau belum mengenalkan 2 gadis cantik ini, Sayang?" Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol.

"Ini Luhan, Eomma ingat?"

"Ah, iya ya. Si cerewet temanmu kuliah. Aku ingat dari mata rusanya yang indah itu" Luhan hanya tersipu saat dipuji.

"Dan ini Baekhyun, sekretarisku"

"Jadi ini sekretarismu yang Kyungie ceritakan padaku? Oh, Baekhyun terima kasih sudah menemani anak nakalku ini" dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung saat ibu Chanyeol memeluknya sepintas.

"Ck, Eomma jangan menjatuhkan image anakmu yang tampan ini" protes Chanyeol.

"Sehun-a!" panggil Nyonya Park ke lelaki pucat yang tampak sedang mengarahkan beberapa pegawai. Dan Sehun pun segera mendekati Park Jiyoung

"Ne, Eomonim?" Oh jangan terkejut dengan panggilan itu, karena sudah lama bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Park, Sehun sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh mereka.

"Kau antarkan tamu-tamu ini ke kamarnya, ya? Pastikan mereka nyaman, oke?"

"Baik, Eomonim" jawab Sehun.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi, Baekhyun yang memang diberi kamar sendiri, memilih untuk keluar kamar dan memastikan ada yang bias dia lakukan. Pesta nanti malam pasti membutuhkan banyak persiapan, sebagai pegawai yang tergolong masih baru, dia merasa tidak enak jika hanya berdiam diri.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin mengajak Luhan, tapi khawatir Luhan Lelah dan memilih untuk beristirahat, jadi Baekhyun berjalan sendiri ke halaman tempat pesta nanti akan dilangsungkan.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tidak istirahat?" itu suara Jiyoung yang terkejut melihat Baekhyun dengan baju santainya dan tampak bingung.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Nyonya? Pasti sibuk sekali mengurus persiapannya"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya terlalu perfeksionis, jadi aku lebih suka melihat sendiri hasil pekerjaan pegawaiku. Kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya lagi dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah, duduk di sini bersamaku, mereka sedang menata arena makanan, sedangkan dekorasinya sudah selesai" Jiyoung menggandeng Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak di pinggir kolam renang.

"Yeobo!" tiba-tiba Jiyoung melambai kepada lelaki paruh baya yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Refleks Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat sore Tuan Park" lelaki itu tampak membalas hormat Baekhyun lalu matanya bergulir kea rah istrinya seakan penuh tanya,.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun, Yeobo. Sekretaris Chanyeol itu"

"Ah, iya. Hai Baekhyun, semoga nanti kau bisa menikmati pesta kami" kata lelaki bernama Seunghyun itu.

"Tentu saja, pesta nanti pasti akan luar biasa" jawab Baekhyun sopan.

"Aku ada di kamar kalau kau mencariku, Sayang" ayah Chanyeol itu mengecup pipi istrinya sebelum pergi. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maafkan suamiku, dia suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang. Padahal kami sudah tua" Jiyoung tampak sedikit merona.

"Aniya, itu terlihat sangat romantis. Aku jadi teringat kedua orangtuaku, mereka juga terlihat bahagia jika bersama"

"Kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sayangnya orangtuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih di sekolah menengah. Nenek yang membesarkanku dan setelah nenek meninggal, aku memilih hidup di Seoul dan tinggal bersama Luhan"

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Aniya, Nyonya tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu aku sedihkan lagi, orangtuaku bahagia karena mereka pergi bersama, dan nenek juga sudah berumur, kasian jika harus terus sakit-sakitan. Jadi tidak ada yang aku sesali" Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang mandiri. Pantas saja Chanyeol banyak berubah setelah ada di dekatmu" Jiyoung berkata sambil menyeruput tehnya. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tau, putraku itu sangat dulu anak penurut, tapi ayahnya terlalu keras padanya. Karena dia satu-satunya anak lelaki, suamiku ingin dia meneruskan perusahaan kami di Seoul, dari semenjak high school dia dipaksa harus menjadi seperti yang ayahnya mau. Dia ingin memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Yah, jadilah dia seperti sekarang" Jiyoung menghela nafas.

"Seperti…sekarang?" Baekhyun masih terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau, dia yang sering ke club, pulang mabuk, bermain wanita. Aku dan Kyungie sudah berusaha menghentikannya tapi kata Chanyeol itu adalah cara melepaskan stress nya. Kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak" Jiyoung tersenyum tipis.

"Padahal dulu untuk pergi keluar rumah pun dia enggan, dia memilih bermain bersama anjingnya di rumah. Dia sangat suka binatang lucu, ah kalau ingat itu aku jadi merasa gagal sebagai ibu" tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jiyoung, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada ibu yang gagal. Nyonya telah membesarkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo Eonni dengan baik" Jiyoung membalas genggaman tangan itu.

"Kau begitu manis. Pantas saja sejak ada kau, Chanyeol jarang pergi ke club" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"A..apa?"

"Uhum..Kyungie yang bercerita padaku. Kau memberi pengaruh baik padanya. Terima kasih, Baekhyun" kata Jiyoung tulus. Baekhyun menunduk dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Kedua wanita itu menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati objek pembicaraan mereka sudah ada di sana.

"Kami hanya mengobrol saja, Channie. Kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Ibunya.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku ingin berkeliling, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi vila ini. Kau ingin menemaniku, Baek?" Baekhyun tampak gugup saat ditanya.

"B..baiklah. Nyonya aku pergi dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk hormat dan dibalas senyuman oleh Jiyoung.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi tanaman-tanaman yang ditanam di sekitar villa, sungguh rapih. Pasti tidak sedikit biaya untuk perawatan tempat ini, batinnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan, Eomma?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan,

"Tidak ada, hanya pembicaraan antar wanita" Baekhyun berkata tanpa menatap Chanyeol, tangannya masih senang memegang bunga-bunga yang mekar.

"Baekhyun.." panggilan berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menengok, dan dia sadar Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan teduh. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Chanyeol.

Lalu entah keberanian dari mana, tangan Chanyeol terulur, punggung tangannya mengusap lembut pipi putih Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun perlahan terpejam menikmati sentuhan tangan besar itu.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak memberi respon yang Baekhyun kira. Dia terkejut.

Chanyeol menghisap lehernya dengan keras.

"Aaanghh.. "Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan desahannya.

Cup.

Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun lalu menjilat cuping telinga wanita itu, membuat Baekhyun memegang bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ke kamarku?" bagai terhipnotis, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan ajakan itu.

.

.

.

"Buka bajumu, Baek "ucap Chanyeol seketika mereka tiba di kamar besar lelaki itu. Tak lupa dia mengunci pintu dan memandang bergairah Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka kaosnya dan meloloskan celana panjangnya, menyisakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna biru tua.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, matanya nyalang melihat hidangan di depan matanya. Baekhyun tentu gugup ditatap seintens itu, maka dia menekuk kakinya dan kedua tangan berusaha menyembunyikan benda privatenya.

"Kau masih saja malu, hm? "tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kali ini aku ingin melihatmu memuaskan dirimu sendiri "Chanyeol tersenyum licik.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Sentuh tubuhmu sampai kau benar-benar terangsang. Masturbasi, kau tau?"

"Aku belum pernah melakukanny"a cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan mengangkat dagu si mungil di hadapannya.

"Ada aku, aku akan mengarahkanmu. Bayangkan saja aku yang menyentuhmu, aku akan melihat semuanya, Baek. Melihat tubuhmu yang indah ini " tangan besar itu mulai mengelus leher, punggung hingga kaki Baekhyun yang tertekuku dia turunkan. Lalu Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun hingga mengangkang.

H"mm..sepertinya sudah cukup basah. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa nakal, Baek " Chanyeol melihat bercak basah di celana dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol menarik kursi sehingga berposisi sejajar dengan ranjang.

"Mulai, Baek. Sentuh." perintah Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu.

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana " jujur Baekhyun.

"Buka semua yang melekat di tubuhmu. Ambil bantal dan tiduranlah di atasnya." Baekhyun menuruti semuanya. Anggap saja dia gila, tapi dia penasaran sekaligus terangsang dengan suara berat Bosnya. Dan jangan lupakan- Cinta.

Baekhyun melepas semua underwearnya dan dengan mengesampingkan rasa malu, dia mengangkang lebar, jangan lupakan bantal di kepalanya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berada lurus dengan kemaluannya.

"Lalu apa, Chan?"

"Vaginamu basah, kau pasti ingin menyentuhnya kan? " kali ini mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Perlahan jemari lentik itu bergerak ke bawah, menggesek sesuatu yang basah di selangkangnya.

"shh.." Baekhyun mendesis.

"Lebih cepat, Baek" perintahnya lagi.

Baekhyun menggosok vaginanya semakin kencang sampai pantatnya terangkat karena merasakan getaran yang takwajar.

"Mana lagi yang gatal, hm? Kau bisa menyentuhnya"

D"-dada..kuhh" ucapnya terbata karena rasa nikmat yang menjalar. Tanpa diduga Chanyeol berdiri lalu berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Jangan berhenti, aku hanya tidak tahan melihat putting yang ranum ini. Aku ingin mencicipinya"

"Eunghh..jilat saja Chanh~ " Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, diraupnya kedua payudara sintal itu, dijilat putingnya dan bagian satunya dia pilin dengan keras.

"L-lebih kerassh, Chan. Lebihh~ "rengek Baekhyun.

"Sial Baek, kau membuatku benar-benar bernafsu sekarang. Kau suka kasar, hm? Menungging!" dengan tergesa Chanyeol menurunkan celananya sekaligus dengan boxer nya kejantanannya benar-benar sudah tersiksa daritadi.

Baekhyun menungging dengan napas memburu, terangsang hebat. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya disuguhi pantat kenyal di hadapannya.

Dengan gerakan menggoda, lelaki itu meremas bokong Baekhyun dan menamparnya pelan.

Plak!

"Sssh.. "desis Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat sangat nakal, Baek"

Plak!

"Ah!" Baekhyun terpekik karena tamparan Chanyeol makin keras

"aku tidak akan terlalu kasar, aku tidak mau kau kesakitan saat pesta nanti." Chanyeol mengusap pantat yang memerah itu.

"Baek, menghadap ke sini" Baekhyun menghela napas lega, dia berbalik dan sedikit tercekat saat menyadari atasannya itu sudah setengah telanjang. Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mengurut batangnya yang sudah keras.

"Merindukannya, mau memanjakannya sebentar?" Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup tetapi tidak menolak.

Tangannya bergerak memegang kemaluan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hampir gila rasanya, sentuhan malu-malu itu justru membuatnya gemas.

"Hmm..iya, Baek..remas" Chanyeol memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan sekretarisnya itu.

"Boleh aku menjilatnya? "tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppy nya. Chanyeol membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Yeah. Lakukan apapun, Baek" ujarnya tak sabar.

Baekhyun menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati kepala jamur di hadapannya. Chanyeol menggeram. Lalu gadis itu semakin berani memasukkan dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya.

"Ghh.. Baekhyun..emhh" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mendengar suara seksi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin berani, kedua tangannya menggenggam bola di bawah penis dan mulutnya semakin cepat bergerak.

"Yah..Baek..ahh..hebath" Chanyeol terus meracau sambil pinggulnya bergerak menyodok mulut hangat Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin kewalahan tetapi dia malah mendorong Baekhyun agar menghentikannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingugn dengan saliva yang masih meleleh di bibirnya.

"Menungging lagi, Baek. Aku tidak tahan"

Baekhyun terdiam, walaupun dia sudah jatuh cinta, tetap saja ini yang pertama untuknya, tentu saja masih ada rasa takut di hatinya.

"Tenanglah, aku janji tidak akan memasukkannya, tetapi kau dan aku akan sama-sama menyukainya"

Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan menungging sambil emmegang seprai di bawahnya dengan erat, tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Nyaah!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras dan berdenyut menggesek vaginanya hingga mencolok pada bagian klitorisnya membuatnya bergetar.

Chanyeol menggesekan penisnya.

Sungguh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan tadi dia menggesek dengan jarinya sendiri. Chanyeol menggesek makin cepat, bibirnya menciumi leher Baekhyun penuh nafsu,

E"nakh, Baek?" tanyanya dengan tersengal.

"Hmm..mmh..enak Chan..sangat enakh..ahh" jawab Baekhyun takkalah berat.

"Oh, baek..emhh.." Chanyeol tidak berhenti menciumi punggung, pundak dan leher Baekhyun, jangan lupakan tangannya menjangkau payudara Baekhyun dan meremasnya. Baekhyun tentu saja menggeliat, dia benar-benar bisa ketagihan dengan semua sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Chan~ah, lagiih..terussh" racaunya, seperti dipacu, Chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya makin kuat disertai geraman-geraman.

"Ah..ah..ah..aku hampiir" rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, Baek. Aku akan cum. Emmhh..yah..sebentar lagi"

"Lebih cepat Chan, please~" mohon Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"AAAAAH~" Chanyeol datang, dan menyemprotkan sarinya sampai mengenai perut Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak menghentikan gesekannya karena dia tau sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menyusul.

"YAAAH~" Baekhyun menggelinjang saat pelepasannya, tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terbaring di ranjang dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, Chanyeol terpejam dengan napas naik turun di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol seketika bangkit dan mengambil bajunya.

"Bersiaplah Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin kita terlambat nanti", kata Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan mengambil pakainnya. Dia berpakaian dengan cepat tanpa berkata apapun. Chanyeol sudah selesai memakai celananya dan membereskan kasurnya yang benar-benar berantakan.

"Saya permisi, Sajangnim", Baekhyun menunduk sepintas lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang memunggunginya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya, takterasa dia sudah tiba di depan kamarnya saat suara cempreng mengagetkannya.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kemana saja kau, hah? Aku mengetuk kamarmu sudah sejak setengah jam lalu tapi kau tidak menjawabnya", Luhan berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, Luheen. Aku tadi mengobrol dengan Nyonya Park dan berkeliling sekitar villa", jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Kau tampak lelah. Tidak tidur?" tanya Luhan sambil mengikuti Baekhyun yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku mandi dulu, Lu. Kau bersiaplah dulu".

"Mandi? Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Bukankah tadi kau sudah mandi?" dan saat melihat jam di dinding, Baekhyun terkejut menyadari acara akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Bodoh! Berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol.

"Cuci saja wajahmu, lalu kau ke kamarku, aku akan mendadanimu" Baekhyun menurut, dia hanya membilas tubuh dan wajahnya lalu mengambil gaunnya sebelum mengikuti sahabatnya ke kamar sebelah.

Tak sampai setengah jam, dua gadis cantik itu sudah siap dengan make up tipis tapi menawan disertai gaun yang membentuk tubuh ramping mereka.

"Wow, kalian cantik sekali!" puji Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun dan Luhan tiba.

"Kau juga sangat cantik, Eonnie" sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa tamunya memang seramai ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput wine.

"Yah, orangtuaku punya banyak sekali kolega, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau akan seramai ini. Kuharap kalian menikmatinya" Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami, Eonnie"

"Eyy, jangan segan, aku senang punya saudara perempuan, asal kau tau. Kau liat suami bodohku itu terlalu banyak membahas game atau hal-hal tidak penting lain dengan lelaki bodoh lainnya" Luhan dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo di mana Jongin tampak mengobrol dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Saat Jongin menengok ke arahnya, Kyungsoo melambai dan Jongin membalasnya. Taklama pria itu berjalan mendekat bersama Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Aku dan Sehun sedang membicarakan makanan di pesta ini, Sayang. Jangan menatap penuh tuduhan seperti itu" Jongin melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang istrinya dan hanya dihadiahi dengusan.

"Ah, bukannya Sehun yang mengatur pesta ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Begitulah, Eomonim menyerahkan padaku" jawab Sehun dengan senyum bangga.

"Ini luar biasa, Sehun. Kau menatanya dengan baik" Baekhyun memuji. Sehun mengangkat gelasnya tanda berterima kasih.

"Kyungie, kau ingat Senna? Dia juga datang" kata Jongin.

"Senna? wanita jalang itu? Cih!" decih Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya saling memandang tidak mengerti.

"Dasar tukang gosip" gerutu Sehun, dan yang lain tertawa menanggapi.

Acara malam itu, Park Seunghyun dan istrinya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran sahabat dan koleganya, disusul memperkenalkan kedua anak dan menantunya, setelahnya hanya acara makan dan mengobrol yang bagi Baekhyun cukup membosankan karena dia harus tersenyum sepanjang acara.

Malam sudah makin mendekati larut, banak tamu yang sudah bepamitan, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang bejalan sedikit sempoyongan di kejauhan.

"Jongin-ah, kau lihat Chanyeol. Dia sudah mulai mabuk. Antar saja dia ke kamarnya" Baekhyun mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memandang punggung Chanyeol hingga menghilang, lalu dia menikmati memandangi bulan sambil menyesap wine nya pelan. Luhan? oh dia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan tamu yang merupakan anak dari kolega keluarga Park yang seumuran, tidak jauh dari teman kuliah dia dan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Jongin tampak setengah berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya adikmu sedikit mabuk dan aku lihat dia asyik mencumbu Senna"

Deg!

Entah kenapa dada Baekhyun terasa nyeri mendengarnya. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya sampai terasa perih.

"Mwo?! kau tidak menghentikannya?!" terdengar pekikan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Kau tau bagaimana Chanyeol. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah membawa wanita itu ke kamarnya" ujar Jongin.

"Aniya! Aku akan menghampirinya!" dan Baekhyun tidak ingin tau lagi. Tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia khawatir air matanya akan keluar, jadi dia memutuskan menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu, sepertinya akau sudah benar-benar mengantuk" ujarnya.

"Tidurlah dulu, Baek. Aku masih akan di sini. Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Luhan penuh perhatian. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"tidak aku hanya benar-benar lelah"

"Hmm..jaljayo, Baek" Luhan mengelus pundak Baekhyun sebelum sahabatnya itu berjalan ke kamar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melepas gaunnya dengan tergesa begitu memasuki kamarnya, sesekali tangannya menyeka air mata yang turun.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir kau siapa, hm? kau bukan siapa-siapa, Baek. Harusnya kau sadar, kau hanya Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun berkata sambil berkaca. Tersenyum miris lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.

Seelah mengambil gaun tidur, Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya dan menarik selimutnya hingga matanya memberat.

.

.

Baekhyun yakin ini bukan mimpi, dia terbangun entah setelah berapa lama tertidur, sebuah tangan menggerayanginya.

Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar membuka matanya, dia ingat tidak mengunci pintu!

Tangan itu semakin bergerak meremas dadanya dari belakang karena posisi tidurnya yang miring.

"C-chanyeol?" ucapnya.

"Bukan. Ini Sehun"

Suara berat itu sukses menyentak Baekhyun.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Asli ya merasa bersalah update lamaa...**

 **Maaf kerepotan mengurus anak sekaligus kuliah. Huft!**

 **Thanks buat semua yang sudah review. Sangat berharap responnya baguuuss..**

 **kalau oke sih mau lanjut FF lain jugaaak.**

 **Reviewnya yaaa semuaaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun segera terduduk dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dada.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!" matanya terbelalak melihat Sehun yang telah bertelanjang dada.

"Oh, apa kau mengharap yang datang Chanyeol? Percuma, dia sudah menyerahkanmu padaku"

"M-menyerahkan?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan di taman tadi sore? Lalu kalian ke kamar?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut saat dirasa Sehun mendekat.

"Ja-jangan mendekat"

"Kenapa, hm?" Sehun semakin mendekat dan Baekhyun terpojok di kepala ranjang.

"Khawatir aku bisa mencium sperma Chanyeol sisa sesi sore tadi?" tangan Sehun semakin berani merambat ke bawah selimut.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak karena Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga terjungkal dan menyebabkan Baekhyun telentang.

"Chanyeol sudah memakaimu dan dia menyerahkanmu padaku" kata Sehun sambil mengungkung Baekhyun.

"Tidak..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Dia menyerahkanmu dengan balasan aku memberikan mobilku" Baekhyun membuang muka saat Sehun menyentuh pipinya.

"Bohong..tidak m-mungkin" air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir.

"Hei manis" Sehun menarik paksa dagu Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Jangan bodoh, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengenal kata itu" dan dengan sekali tarik, selimut Baekhyun sudah terlepas.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memberontak saat Sehun berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Sehun! Lepas-"

BRAK!

"OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" suara teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu, dia segera berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut" cicit Baekhyun.

"Hush..aku di sini" ucap Kyungsoo balas memeluk Baekhyun.

Kai melepas tuxedonya dan menyerahkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Tutupi tubuh Baekhyun" ujarnya. Kai yang ada di sebelah istrinya masih menatap tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Sehun sahabatnya, dia tau Sehun sama bejatnya dengan Chanyeol, ah dia dulu pun sama. Tapi berniat menodai Baekhyun? Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir.

Sehun merapikan pakaiannya dan hanya mendesah kesal. Saat akan melangkah pergi, tanpa disangka Kai mencengkeram lehernya.

"Katakan maaf pada, Baekhyun!" gusar Kai.

"Lepaskan aku!" sahut Sehun. Kai melepas Sehun dengan kasar.

"Kau mabuk, Brengsek!" geram Kai.

"Kalau kau menyalahkanku, tanyakan juga adik iparmu"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo takkalah keras.

"Chanyeol bahkan sudah sering menyentuh Baekhyun" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk erat Baekhyun. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah menangis Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud Sehun, Baek?" Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang lagi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Baekhyun? ada apa? aku mendengar suara keributan" Luhan mendekati mereka dan Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluknya.

"Kalian bertiga masuklah ke kamar Luhan. Aku akan menemui Sehun, aku akan menemuimu nanti, Sayang" Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Aku akan menghajar si pucat itu!" Luhan hampir saja berlari keluar jika Kyungsoo tidak memeganginya. Luhan menghela nafas kasar lalu kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, dia tidak sempat menyentuh lebih jauh"

"Eonnie, Gomawo sudah melindungi Baekhyun" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo tulus. Kini Kyungsoo yang menghela napas dan menyenderkan bahunya di kepala ranjang, jadi posisi mereka kini duduk berjejer dengan Baekhyun berada di tengah.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ke kamar Baekhyun untuk melihat keadaannya, setelah memastikan Chanyeol tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan wanita busuk bernama Senna, aku tidak menemukannya. Jadi aku ingin memastikan Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, dan aku terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka" Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya.

"A-apa Chanyeol memang melakukannya dengan Senna itu?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Tidak, dia hanya terlalu mabuk dan menyebut namamu sambil mencumbu wanita itu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun dan Luhan sama terkejutnya. Baekhyun baru akan bertanya lagi saat Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Sehun bilang kau sering disentuh Chanyeol. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun yang hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya!" Luhan segera membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Aku akan sangat marah kalau kau benar sudah menyerahkan keperawananmu pada lali-laki playboy seperti Chanyeol!" Luhan berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak. Percaya padaku, Lu. Aku sungguh masih..." Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyungsoo beralih ke sisi Luhan dan kembali bertanya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya disentuh? Jelaskan, Baek" Baekhyun semakin gugup.

"K-kami, kami bercumbu" Luhan mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun kuat.

"Sejauh apa?!" katanya tegas.

"Blowjob..s-saling menyentuh" Baekhyun menunduk dengan rona di pipinya. Luhan mendesah kasar.

"Kau sudah gila, hah? Apa aku bilang tentang menjaga diri, Baek? Aku tidak mau kau sembarangan di sentuh orang! Apalagi laki-laki semacam Chanyeol, kau hanya dipermainkan!" Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi, laki-laki yang dia panggil brengsek itu memiliki kakak yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata Sehun, dia masih takut dengan apa yang baru terjadi dan kini sahabatnya membentaknya seolah dia wanita murahan. Sungguh Baekhyun mereka buruk sekarang.

Seperti mengerti situasi, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun penuh pengertian.

"Apa Chanyeol memaksamu? apa dia mengancammu, hm?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Aniya. Aku sadar melakukannya" kepala Baekhyun semakin tertunduk. Luhan menyentak tangan Baekhyun kasar.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?!" tanyanya keras.

"Sepertinya...aku menyukainya" jawab Baekhyun ragu, Luhan mengusak rambut dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Byun Baekhyun! Jangan pernah jatuh hati pada Chanyeol!" desahnya frustasi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Maaf" Baekhyun mulai terisak. Luhan tidak tega juga mendengar tangisan sahabat yang sudah seperti adiknya itu, Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu keras padamu, Babybaek. Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka"

"Aku tau, kau satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya, Lu. Aku juga menyayangimu. Sangat." isak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, adikku berubah semenjak dia mulai belajar memegang perusahaan. Aku harusnya mengawasinya" ucap Kyungsoo. Kedua sahabat akhirnya saling melepaskan pelukannya

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau wanita hebat" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di sini bersama kalian? Aku ingin dipeluk" kata Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. Dan dengan senang hati kedua perempuan lainnya memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang,

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

 _Beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun masuk kerja, Chanyeol mengajak Sehun pergi ke club, biasanya akan ada Jongin, tapi kakakny yang cerewet tidak mengijinkan suaminya pergi tanpa pengawasannya._

 _"Pekerjaanmu sudah beres? Katamu kau kerepotan" kata Sehun sambil menuangkan minuman ke gelas Chanyeol._

 _"Sekretaris baruku sangat hebat. Dia benar-benar bekerja dengan baik" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah mulai memerah karena mabuk._

 _"Tidak seperti Senna?" suara Sehun terdengar mengejek._

 _"Kalau bukan karena keponakan aku akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk mempekerjakannya" Chanyeol terkekeh._

 _"Setidaknya tubuhnya cukup memuaskan, bukan?" seringai Sehun. Chanyeol menyesap minuman berwarna putih balas menyeringai._

 _"Yeah, tubuh jalangnya boleh juga. Aku yakin dia selalu menggoda kolega-kolegaku yang lain"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun._

 _"Kau sudah bertemu denganya?" Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun, dan sahabatnya itu menggeleng._

 _"Aku pernah melihatnya saat berjalan bersamamu. Dan, kurasa aku pernah berpapasan dengannya saat dia akan interview"_

 _"Baekhyun pintar, dan dia sangat polos. Aku kadang berpikir bagaimana menggodanya, dia terlalu manis" Chanyeol mulai meletakkan kepalanya di meja, mulai berat._

 _"Wow, gadis polos. Kurasa kau dan aku belum punya pengalaman dengan wanita seperti ini, hm?" Dan mereka berdua tertawa._

 _"Chan, aku punya permintaan" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kau boleh mengambil Lamborgini baruku asal kau ijinkan aku 'mencicipi' sekretaris barumu" Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya._

 _"Aku tidak butuh mobil baru. Tapi boleh saja asal kau mendapatkan setelah aku. Jika aku belum mendapatkannya, jangan sentuh dia"_

 _"Deal!"_

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun di pagi hari dan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dengan langkah gontai dia berusaha menggapai pintu kamarnya.

"Channie! Kau mabuk semalaman?" Eommanya terpekik melihat keadaan kacau putranya, tanpa permisi, wanita itu memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan memandang berkeliling seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kalau Eomma kira ada wanita disini, Eomma tidak akan menemukannya, aku tidak meniduri wanita manupun" Nyonya Park terdengar mendesah lega.

"Mandilah dan bersiap sarapan" kata Nyonya Park.

"Kurasa aku masih pusing, aku akan sarapan dikamarku"

"Baiklah Eomma akan meminta Sehun mengantar sarapan untukmu" Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan dehaman.

Selesai mandi, Chanyeol mencari obat sakit kepala di tasnya, setelah menenggak sebutir pil, lelaki itu duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi sampai suara ketukan kembali terdengar.

"Oh, Kai kau mengantar sarapanku? Mana Sehun?" tanyanya pada lelaki berkulit tan yang kini sudah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja.

"Keadaan Sehun di kamar sebelah tak jauh beda denganmu" jawab Kai santai sambil mengganti channel televisi.

"Dia juga minum banyak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyuap sepotong roti.

"Ya, jika kau mabuk sampai mencumbu Senna, Sehun lebih buruk. Dia hampir memperkosa Baekhyun"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak dan segera meminum air, Kai hanya memperhatikan reaksi Chanyeol dari suduf matanya.

"Apa maksudmu memperkosa Baekhyun?!"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Sehun, dia menyusup ke kamar Baekhyun dan menyentuhnya, beruntung Kyung-YA! Kau mau ke mana Chan?!" Jongin terkejut saat Chanyeol pergi begitu saja dengan terburu, lelaki itu mau tidak mau mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan ke kamar Sehun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Buka pintunya, Sehun!" seru Chanyeol tidak sabar. Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu sambil berteriak sampai si pemilik kamar membukanya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang k-"

Bugh!

Sebuah hantaman tepat mengenai pipi Sehun sampai dia terjungkal dan membuat Kai yang melihatnya terkejut.

Bugh!

Sehun balas memukul Chanyeol sampai dia terjatuh.

"Apa maumu, hah?!" Sehun berteriak, Kai membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan menahannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Baekhyun!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau bukan kekasihnya, kau hanya atasannya, Brengsek!" maki Sehun.

"Omo! Sehun-ah, Chanyeol-ah! Ada apa ini?" Eomma Park melihat kedua lelaki itu berkelahi di depan pintu kamar Sehun, segera berlari menghampirinya. Chanyeol yang tampak akan melayangkan pukulan lagi, mengurungkannya setelah mendengar suara ibunya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, hah?!" Jongin segera melepaskan lengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun hanya menunduk takberbicara.

"Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, jawab aku!" Eomma Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

"Eomonim, ini hanya salah paham saja. Aku pastikan semua akan baik-baik saja" Kai yang menjawab dengan suara meyakinkan.

"Terakhir kalian berkelahi seperti ini karena wanita, jangan bilang ini karena perempuan lagi!" Kai mendekati mertuanya dan mengelus punggung Nyonya Park.

"Eomonim, tahan emosi, okay? Jangan sampai darah tinggi Eommonim naik lagi. Apalagi kalau Aboeji mendengarnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun akan dipukul seperti waktu itu" Eomma Park menghela napas lalu menepuk tangan Kai.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Chanyeol, bisa kita bicara?" kata wanita itu.

"Baekhyun, Luhan? Kalian akan ke mana?" ketiga pria lainnya langsung menengok ke arah Nyonya Park menatap. Luhan dan Baekhyun membungkuk pada pemilik rumah, sedangkan Kyungsoo memandang heran pada adik dan sahabatnya yang tampak lebam pada sisi pipinya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Kyungsoo mendekati suaminya yang masih berdiri di samping Nyonya Park.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan, Sayang" bisiknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mianhaeyo, Baekhyun sepertinya agak tidak enak badan, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang pagi ini" Luhan menjawab, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap sepatunya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin menatap Sehun apalagi Chanyeol. Dan tanpa Jiyoung tau, Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun penuh kebencian.

"Kau tampak pucat, Baekhyun. Kau yakin tidak perlu ke dokter?" Jiyoung mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aniya, Nyonya. Saya baik, Kyungie Eonnie akan meminjamkan supirnya untuk mengantar kami" Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya.

"Sayang sekali, aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak kalian berjalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke Seoul"

"Jeongmal Jeseonghamnida" Luhan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, kalian harus beristirahat cukup. Terima kasih banyak sudah datang di acara kami" Jiyoung memeluk Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Kami yang berterima kasih, Nyonya" senyum Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Baek, Lu. Supirku sudah menunggu" Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas pada Kai sebelum pergi tapi membuang muka saat dua lelaki lainnya menatapnya.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun?" Jiyoung bersedekap sambil menatap putranya yang terduduk di sofa seperti pesakitan. Kyungsoo memilih duduk di sofa lainnya.

"Aku hanya kesal" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Oh jadi benar kau yang memulainya?!" gertak Jiyoung.

"Sehun yang seenaknya-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya tidak ingin masalahnya bertambah panjang jika ibunya tau. Jiyoung yang paham anaknya tidak akan bercerita, memilih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma masih ibumu, Chan. Walaupun eomma tidak selalu ada untukmu, tapi percayalah Eomma masih bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahmu" Ibunya membelai kepala Chanyeol sebelum berdiri dan beranjak untuk keluar.

"Selesaikan baik-baik dengan Sehun, oke?" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Giliran Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap adiknya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan sesungguhnya, tapi kau benar-benar sudah melukai Baekhyun. Aku tidak peduli berapa wanita yang kau campakkan, tapi ku mohon jangan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu baik untukmu" Kyungsoo hendak pergi juga, tetapi chanyeol menahan tangannya dan membuat dia berhenti.

"Noona..." ucapnya lirih. Kyungsoo jarang sekali mendengar adiknya dengan suara putus asa seperti ini.

"Apa Sehun menyakiti Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menatap adiknya.

"Ya, melukai hatinya, apalagi kau yang mempermainkan dia seolah-olah dia wanita murahan yang-"

"Baekhyun tidak murahan!" seru Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau memperlakukan dia seperti itu! Baekhyun menceritakan padaku. Kau tau? betapa kecewa aku sebagai kakakmu?! ku kira kau berubah setelah bertemu Baekhyun, setiap malam saat aku menengok kamarmu kau sering mengigau namanya, kau berhenti dengan dunia malammu sejak mengenal dia, tapi apa kenyataannya?! kau hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo terengah karena membentak Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Pikirkan kesalahanmu dan lebih baik pikirkan pekerjaanmu selanjutnya, aku tidak yakin Baekhyun akan bertahan bekerja untukmu" Kyungsoo kini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung.

.

.

.

Senin pagi ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Berusaha menelepon Baekhyun tetapi tidak ada keberanian, jadilah dia hanya termangu sepanjang malam.

Begitu keluar dari lift lantai 27, Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang berada di meja sekretarisnya. Senyum Chanyeol terkembang. Chanyeol berjalan, dan Baekhyun otomatis berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Siang ini meeting dengan Sasakura Corp, Sajangnim. Dokumen yang membutuhkan tanda tangan Anda ada di atas meja" Chanyeol hendak menjawab tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

"Terima kasih, Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memilih masuk ke ruangannya, mungkin dia akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan dokumennya.

Chanyeol membaca satu persatu kertas-kertas di atas mejanya sampai suara ketukan pelan disertai Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya.

"Ya, Baek? apa ada yang kurang? aku sedang menyelesaikan sebagian" Chanyeol sungguh berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, padahal tangannya sudah gatal ingin memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Tidak, Sajangnim" oh sungguh Chanyeol kini membenci panggilan itu, terasa ada jarak yang jauh antar mereka. Kemana panggilan 'Chan' yang dia sukai?

Baekhyun meletakkan sepucuk surat di atas meja, Chanyeol menatap surat itu lalu menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Ini surat pengunduran diri saya, Sajangnim. Ini akan menjadi hari terakhir saya bekerja" Baekhyun membungkuk sebelum berbalik, tetapi dia terkejut saat mendengar suara di belakangnya.

Sret sret sret..

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol merobek-robek suratnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun, Baekhyun" Chanyeol berdiri. Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat saat Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi. Karena aku...menyukaimu"

Baekhyun hampir terjatuh mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmm...Gimana ya lanjutnyaaaa, penjelasannya ada di chap depan ya.. Tadinya ma bikin Hunbaek lebih intim tapi aaah ga tegaaa, Baekki unyu buat Chanyeol ajah *kapan-kapan aja nistain Baekhyunnya. kkkkkkk**

 **Semoga aja bisa segera update lagi, mengingat lagi UAS niiiih, nanti pas liburan disempetin update-update dan kalau perlu ff baru. mwehhehehehe..**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu terus ya, itu yang bikin semangat!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Saya akan membuat surat yang baru lagi, Sajangnim. Saya permisi" Baekhyun membungkuk dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun berbalik untuk pergi, tetapi Chanyeol mencekal tangannya.

"Aku serius, Baek. Jangan pergi" katanya. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menghempaskannya.

"Maaf, Sajangnim. Saya rasa tidak pantas jika seorang atasan memegang bawahan seperti saya" rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Berhenti berkata formal padaku! Panggil namaku! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" bentak Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun terkepal.

"Anda atasan saya, sudah seharusnya s-"

"Cukup, Baek! Lihat aku!" Baekhyun yg awalnya menunduk, menatap Chanyeol tepat di manik matanya"

"Aku ingin kita bicara sebagai teman, bukan atasan. Kita bicarakan ini, Baek" suara Chanyeol melembut.

"Bicara sebagai teman?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipi Chanyeol hingga memerah.

"Ini yang aku lakukan jika kau bukan atasanku!" Baekhyun berkata dengan napas menderu, tanda emosinya membuncah. Chanyeol memegangi pipinya dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"Kau pikir aku barang? bisa kau tukar dengan benda seperti mobil? Kau brengsek, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berbalik dan setengah berlari meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu hanya berdiri mematung.

Sepersekian menit terdiam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun, tetapi dia terkejut saat tidak menemukan sekretarisnya itu di meja kerjanya. Pikiran Chanyeol hanya ingin mencari Baekhyun, kakinya melangkah sepanjang koridor kantor hingga sampai ke gedung sebelah, dia berjalan menuju kantor kakaknya. Sedikit mendesah lega saat dia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun dari luar pintu ruang kerja Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Tidak, Baek. Chanyeol pantas menerima dari sekedar satu tamparan. Aku tau kau menangis karena emosi bukan karena merasa bersalah, jadi berhentilah menangis, hm?" Chanyeol bersandar di dinding dan membayangkan Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin berhenti bekerja, tapi Eonni tau kan mencari kerja itu tidak mudah. Aku membutuhkan uang untuk membayar hutangku yang kugunakan untuk biaya kuliah dulu"

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah bekerja di sini. Aku akan usahakan kau dipindah bagian, aku bisa bicarakan pada Umma dan Appa" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aniya! Jangan libatkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park, sungguh ini akan sangat memalukan melibatkan mereka dalam urusan pribadi seperti ini" cegah Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, ini tentang Chanyeol, putra mereka dan Oh Sehun, putra angkat mereka. Mereka akan mendengarkan" Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau orangtuanya tau hal ini. Apalagi ibunya tampak menyukai Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kumohon. Biarkan saja aku tetap bekerja di sini asalkan Eonni berjanji akan selalu ada kalau aku membutuhkan Eonni?" tanyanya takyakin.

"Tentu, Baekhyun. Aku akan menjadi tamengmu. Datanglah kapanpun kau mau"

"Lagipula, aku mengingat pekerjaan Chanyeol sedang banyak akhir-akhir ini, dia akan kerepotan jika aku mendadak keluar"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun masih peduli padanya, eoh?

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengirim beberapa berkas melalui email, tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Baekhyun" panggil suara berat itu. Baekhyun sedikit berjengit karena terkejut dan lebih terbelalak saat menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Secara refleks, dia mendorong kursinya ke belakang untuk menjauh.

"Baekhyun, sungguh aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kita bicara" Sehun harusnya tau reaksi yeoja itu akan seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, apa k-Sehun, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Chanyeol yang berniat memanggil Baekhyun memicingkan matanya saat melihat Sehun berdiri di sana.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun" jawab Sehun datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Itu urusanku karena kau mengganggu jam kerja sekretarisku, Oh Sehun" Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, S-a-j-a-n-g-n-i-m" Sehun menekan kata-kata belakangnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sepulang kerja, Baekhyun. Aku mohon, ini tidak akan lama" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lembut. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya gugup tanpa menjawab. Sehun pun pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya merutuk dalam hati dengan kelakuan Sehun, dia memang belum berbicara apa-apa dengan adik angkatnya itu setelah Eomma Park menegur mereka.

"Kau tampak pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol tampak khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang mematung.

"Nde, Sajangnim. Saya baik-baik saja" Baekhyun menunduk lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada komputernya.

"Aku tau kau masih takut dengan Sehun. Mau makan siang bersama? Siapa tau kau bisa lebih tenang" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap atasannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sajangnim. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan" Baekhyun mengangguk hormat lalu melanjutkan mengetik.

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba komputernya mati, si arogan Chanyeol melepas kabel komputernya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau gila, hah? Aku sudah hampir selesai dan kau mengacaukannya begitu saja! Bagaimana kalau client mu marah karena aku terlambat mengirimkannya!" muka Baekhyun sampai memerah karena marah.

"Senang mendengar kau memanggil namaku" kata Chanyeol sambil kedua tangannya dia simpan di dalam saku.

"Kau mendengarku tidak sih?!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau berhak marah, tapi aku tidak ingin kau berkata formal padaku. Marah saja kalau kau ingin marah. Kau lupa kita berteman?" Chanyeol menelan ludah berat. Teman? apa dia yakin hanya ingin Baekhyun menjadi teman?

"Kalau begitu kau selesaikan saja sendiri pekerjaanmu. Aku pergi istirahat" Baekhyun tidak memandang Chanyeol dan bergegas pergi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Baek. Sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku"

.

.

"Luhaeeen~ kau di sini!" Baekhyun menghambur memeluk sahabatnya saat dia tiba di lobby. Beberapa waktu lalu Luhan mengirimnya pesan kalau dia akan datang untuk makan siang bersama Baekhyun, sebab itu Baekhyun berusaha keras menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin agar tidak terlambat beristirahat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut karena Luhan menekan pipinya terlalu kuat, dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa gemas.

"Jadi kalian menyiapkan ini tanpa mengajakku?" protes Baekhyun. Kini dia berada di ruang Kyungsoo dengan Luhan menyiapkan kotak makanan yang telah dia bawa berisi beberapa macam lauk dan sayur, sedangkan Kyungsoo menyediakan kopi, es krim dan camilan.

"Aku tau kau sibuk, sedangkan aku punya banyak waktu luang setelah pekerjaanku selesai seminggu lalu" kata Luhan sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti idenya, rasanya menyenangkan juga makan siang bersama kalian" ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap bergantian Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan tatapan curiga, Kyungsoo yang risih akhirnya mengaku.

"Oke oke, aku mengadu pada Luhan kalau kau menangis tadi pagi, jadi dia ingin menghiburmu" Kyungsoo menyerah juga.

"Kalian baik sekali~" Baekhyun yang berada di tengah, merangkul kedua wanita lainnya yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aaaa~ buka mulutmu, Baek" Luhan menyumpitkan daging ke mulut Baekhyun dan dengan patuh si mungil itu menerimanya.

"Sekarang kau coba ini. Aaa~" giliran Kyungsoo menyuapkan sejumput sayur pedas pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian benar-benar akan menyuapiku seperti ini?" keluhnya. Dan mereka tertawa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian makanan-makanan itu mulai habis. Baekhyun bersandar di sofa dengan wajah puas.

"Apa Sehun menemuimu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menegang.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Hanya menebak" Luhan mengangkat bahu.

"Dia benar menemuimu?" Kyungsoo terkejut. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Dia bilang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku"

"Kau tidak harus menemuinya! Aku hanya terlalu baik tidak menceritakan pada Eomma" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa, Baekhyun perlu menemuinya" ucapan Luhan berhasil membuat sahabat-sahabatnya terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menemui Sehun? Jangan gila, Luhan!' protes Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, Baekhyun bekerja di sini, besar kemungkinan dia akan berinteraksi dengan Sehun atau Chanyeol, jadi kurasa kau harus menyelesaikannya jika kau tetap ingin bekerja di sini, Baek" ucapan Luhan tidak ada salahnya, tapi jujur saja dia masih takut.

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa minta Sehun datang ke rumah kita, aku akan ada di sana agar kalian tidak hanya berdua" Luhan seolah mengerti kegelisahan Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya, aku juga bisa menemanimu kalau kau khawatir, Baek" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Menatap wanita-wanita yang tampak menyayanginya itu.

"Baiklah, aku kan bertemu dengannya" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Luhan membukakan pintu dengan wajah dingin.

"Hai, Luhan" sapa Sehun ramah setelah Luhan membukakan pintu.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, asal kau tau" sungut Luhan.

"Aku tau" jawab Sehun. Dia enggan berdebat, karena dia memang berniat datang dengan damai.

"Masuklah, tunggu di sana, aku akan memanggil Baekhyun. Dan jangan macam-macam! Aku dan Kyungsoo mengawasimu" Luhan menunjuk ruang tamu. Sehun hanya menurut dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Baek, Sehun sudah datang. Aku dan Kyungie akan mengawasimu dari dapur, jadi jangan khawatir, arrachi?" kata Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Kyungsoo di kamarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan turun ke lantai bawah diikuti kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ruang tamu sedangkan teman-temannya berjalan ke arah dapur yang lokasinya berdekatan.

"Hai, Baekhyun" Sehun berdiri saat melihat Baekhyun datang. Sehun hendak mengulurkan tangannya namun enggan karena khawatir Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Baekhyun memilih sofa yang terhalang oleh meja dengan tempat duduk Sehun sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun langsung. Sehun berdeham.

"Aku..bersungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tau aku melukai perasaanmu. Maaf, aku mabuk saat itu dan tidak berpikir dengan benar" Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya ini lebih karena aku masih memiliki dendam dengan Chanyeol" kata Sehun ragu. Baekhyun mulai berekspresi, menunjukkan dia penasaran.

"Kau sudah mendengar cerita percakapanku dengan Chanyeol di bar waktu itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jongin menceritakannya padaku" kata Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku sama mabuknya dengan Chanyeol dan mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk mengetesnya apakah dia akan menjadikanmu 'mainan' selanjutnya. Ya, mungkin saat itu kau baru masuk dan Chanyeol ingin mencoba menaklukkanmu. Tapi, semakin hari aku bisa melihat dia tertarik padamu" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Dia apa?"

"Aku bersumpah pernah melihatmu penuh puja, dan aku yakin dia menyukaimu. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin membalas dendam" Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku pernah menyukai seorang wanita, pertama kali dalam hidupku aku merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi..aku melihat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, dan yah, kau tau suara-suara yang seharusnya takkudengar" entah kenapa hati Baekhyun terasa tercubit mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat marah pada Chanyeol saat itu. Saat aku datang menemuinya keesokan harinya dia hanya mengejekku dan aku memukulnya. Tapi aku sadar aku hanya-" Sehun meunduk dan terdiam, Baekhyun hanya membiarkan Sehun sampai dia merasa tenang.

"Aku hanya anak angkat di keluarga Park. Aku berhutang budi pada keluarga Park, jadi aku memutuskan tidak melanjutkan masalah ini. Maaf Baekhyun, kau justru yang menjadi korban. Seharusnya aku berpikir dulu, kau bukan wanita gampangan, walaupun aku pernah melihat kau bercumbu dengan Chanyeol, aku tau kau bukan seperti wanita-wanita yang ditiduri Chanyeol"

"Kau yatim piatu juga?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertarik dengan cerita itu. Sehun menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku dari panti asuhan. Aku berasal dari China, kakekku membawaku ke sini tapi lalu dia meninggal saat aku berusia 6 tahun dan jadilah aku menjadi penghuni di tempat itu" cerita Sehun.

"Aku tau rasanya tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu, pasti sangat kesepian" mata Baekhyun menatap ke arah pigura kecil yang berada di meja sebelah Sehun. Di sana terdapat foto kecilnya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, dan seketika matanya membulat, napasnya tercekat.

"B-b-baba...Ma-mama?" lalu Sehun menatap Baekhyun setelahnya dengan wajah takpercaya.

"Baekki...Baekkie Noona?" suaranya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, takberbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"S-Shixun?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAI AKU KEMBALIIII...**

 **Next chap Chanbaek ditambahin deh, apa nanti aja?hehehehe..diusahakan cepet updatenya..**


	7. Chapter 7

FLASHBACK

.

.

"Baekkie, hari ini Eomma dan Appa akan ke Seoul, kau ingin apa, Nak?" si anak berumur 14 tahun itu bersedekap sambil bibirnya mengerucut.

"Baekki kan ingin ikut" protesnya. Eomma anak itu tersenyum lalu mencium pipi gembil putrinya.

"Baekki kan harus sekolah, ada Halmeoni juga yang akan menemani. Jadi anak baik ya, Sayang? Eomma janji tidak akan lama" akhirnya si kecil Baekkie hanya mengangguk dan memeluk leher ibunya.

"Kalau besar nanti Baekki juga ingin seperti Appa dan Eomma, membantu adik-adik kecil biar bisa sekolah" Appa nya mengusak rambut Baekki dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Tentu, kau akan menjadi tumbuh menjadi anak yang penyayang" kata Ayahnya.

"Appa, berikan buku Baekki pada Shixun ya, dia kan sudah mau naik kelas, bilang padanya jangan terlalu sering bermain" Ayah Ibu Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar celoteh sok dewasa putri semata wayangnya.

"Baiklah, lalu kau mau bawakan apa lagi untuk adikmu itu, hm?" tanya Eommanya.

"Jangan berikan Shixun banyak permen, nanti sakit perut seperti Baekki. Belikan saja kue keju yang enak ya, Eomma?" Ibunya mengangguk.

Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun bukanlah pengusaha kaya raya, namun mereka cukup sukses dan memiliki sebuah pabrik garmen di Bucheon, tempat tinggal mereka. Merasa memiliki keuntungan lebih, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbagai dengan yayasan yatim piatu, salah satunya adalah yayasan yang berada di Seoul. Walaupun cukup jauh, mereka rutin melakukan perjalanan ke kota besar itu setiap bulan.

Di sana lah mereka bertemu dengan seorang anak yang sangat pendiam bernama Oh Shixun, ibunya seorang China dan Ayahnya Korea, sehingga dia memiliki marga Oh. Setelah 5 tahun berada di panti asuhan, Shixun menjadi sangat antisosial, tidak ingin lagi bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya, dia hanya ingin satu: keluarga. Dia iri melihat anak-anak yang diangkat sebuah keluarga, rata-rata anak itu yang berusia bayi atau dibawah 2 tahun, sedangkan dia yang masuk di sana sudah berusia 6 tahun hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu di panti asuhan. Namun hal itu berubah sejak 1 tahun lalu ada gadis mungil yang datang menemuinya, tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke 11. Gadis itu dan keluarganya berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat.

.

.

Shixun kecil berlari saat mendapati orang yang kini dipanggilnya Baba dan Mama datang ke tempatnya, anak itu tidak mempedulikan buku sekolahnya yang jatuh berceceran.

"Hei, hei, Sayang. Pelan-pelan, kau bisa jatuh" Kyuhyun merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Mama lama sekali, aku sudah menunggu dari pagi" sungut si kecil. Siwon tertawa.

"Lihatlah, tadi yang perempuan, sekarang yang laki-laki pun protes" ujarnya. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala Shixun.

"Mianhae, Shixun. Tadi Baekkie Noona merajuk, jadi kami harus menunggunya berangkat sekolah dahulu" walaupun baru bertemu tiga kali dengan Baekhyun tetapi Shixun sering berbagi surat dengan Baekki yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Kenpa Baekkie Noona tidak ikut?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepala ke arah kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Baekkie Noona harus sekolah sepertimu, jadi dia tidak bisa datang" Ya, walaupun tiap bulan dia bertemu dengan Baba dan Mama barunya, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang harus bersekolah.

Tiba-tiba kepala Shixun menunduk sedih. Seperti mengerti, Siwon berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Shixun.

"Kenapa sedih, hm? rindu Baekkie Noona?" anak itu hanya diam.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tambah Kyuhyun yang kini ikut duduk di samping Shixun.

"Aku ingin bersama kalian" cicitnya.

"Tentu, Shixun. Bukankah kau berjanji akan menyelesaikan sekolah dasarmu dulu di sini? Nanti saat kenaikan kelas, kami akan menjemputmu dan kita akan tinggal bersama di Bucheon" mata Shixun seketika berbinar mendengarnya.

"Yeeay! bisa bermain dengan Baba, Mama dan Noona!" soraknya sambil berlarian membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Sayangnya, rencana hanya bisa jadi harapan, karena Tuhan menentukan hal lain. Tepat di hari kenaikan kelas, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang akan memberi kejutan kedatangan Shixun kepada Baekhyun, tidak pernah terwujud. Tepat saat mereka berdua akan menjemput Shixun, di jalan tol memasuki kota Seoul, sebuah truk kehilangan kendali dan menabrak mobil mereka.

Shixun tidak pernah di jemput.

Dan Baekkie Noona tidak pernah mendapatkan 'adiknya'.

.

.

-FLASHBACK END-

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan melakukan hal yang tidak dia duga.

PLAK!

Sehun menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh!" rutuk Sehun sambil menunduk.

PLAK!

Lagi. Dia menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Gara-gara aku Baba dan Mama pergi" lirihnya.

"S-sehun.." Baekhyun bergetar, ingin menghentikannya.

PLAK!

Sampai yang ketiga kalinya, akhirnya Baekhyun seperti tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Sehun! Hentikan!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak memukul pipinya lagi.

"Baba dan Mama pasti sangat marah kalau tau apa yang aku lakukan pada Noona" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pipi yang sudah banjir air mata. Baekhyun taktahan lagi, dia memeluk Sehun dan memerangkap wajah Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Karena aku Baba dan Mama pergi! Karena aku!" Sehun menangis meraung-raung.

"Ssshh.. Eomma dan Appa akan senang kalau tau aku bertemu dengan adikku" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Noona..Noona..Maafkan aku..Maaf.." Sehun terus berucap sambil menangis, takberbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mulai menagis.

"Shixun sudah dengan Noona. Jangan sedih lagi" Baekhyun terus membelai punggung Sehun sampai tangisnya meredaa.

Beberapa menit berpelukan, lalu Sehun melepasnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Noona.." ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Baekhyun balas menatap mata Sehun.

"Aku akan menjaga Noona mulai sekarang. Aku akan menggantikan Baba dan Mama untuk melindungi Noona" airmata kembali menetes di pipi Sehun.

"Tapi kau berhutang banyak cerita pada Noona, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu sampai kau di sini sekarang" Baekhyun menghapus jejak air di mata Sehun dan lelaki itu tersenyum.

Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur ikut menangis haru melihat pertemuan mereka, oh tentu saja gadis itu tau kisah Baekkie-Shixun, karena Baekhyun sering bercerita tentang itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya bisa tersenyum mengetahui sebuah fakta baru kalau mereka saling mengenal.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau nekat bekerja di bawah umur?" tanya Luhan sambil menyesap birnya. Ya, mereka berempat kini duduk bersama di ruang keluarga.

"Hm, aku mulai bekerja kasar sambil bersekolah demi bisa hidup sendiri" Sehun menjawab.

"Ah, aku ingat! Appa bilang dia terkejut saat Sehun melamar pekerjaan di kantor cabangnya, karena Sehun tampak bersungguh-sungguh, Appa menerimanya" seru Kyungsoo.

"Saat itu aku 17 tahun, hampir lulus sekolah, aku mendaftar di Park Company, dan Aboeji menerimaku, bahkan dia membiayaiku kuliah, memberiku rumah dan mengijinkanku menganggapnya orangtuaku. Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih"

"Syukurlah kau bertemu orang-orang baik" Baekhyun membelai kepala Sehun yang ada di bawahnya, karena posisi Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa dan Sehun yang duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengganti nama menjadi Sehun? Apa kau mengganti nama China mu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Saat Ibu Kepala memberi tau kalau Baba dan Mama meninggal, Ibu Kepala memberiku surat penyerahan yang seharusnya ditandatangani mereka saat mengambilku. Dan di situ tertulis : Byun Siwon dan Byun Kyuhyun akan mengangkat anak bernama Oh Shixun dengan nama Korea yang kami berikan 'Byun Sehun'. Karena itulah aku mengganti namaku menjadi Sehun" lelaki itu tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Sehun? Kenapa Appa tidak pernah menceritakan padaku" Baekhyun mencebik.

"Mungkin Baba ingin memberitau jika aku sampai di rumah kalian" jawab Sehun.

"Yah, kau tetap si manis Shixun bagiku"

"Aku tampan Noona, bukan manis!" Protes si lelaki.

"Tapi kau dulu sangat maniiis" goda Baekhyun.

"Noona~" rajuk Sehun.

"Yah! Kau saja takpernah manja padaku" kata Kyungsoo.

"Noona kan punya si Dobi itu, dan Noona terlalu lama kuliah di luar negeri, padahal aku senang kalau ada Noona di rumah" jujur Sehun. Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Maaf, mestinya aku lebih memperhatikanmu juga, hm?"

"Gwenchana, terima kasih tidak pernah menolakku ada di keluarga kalian" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Matamu sudah memerah, Baek. Kau pasti sudah mengantuk" kata Luhan yang melihat mata sembab Baekhyun. Baekhyun otomatis mengucek matanya.

"Noona, tidurlah" Sehun berbalik untuk menatap kakaknya.

"Temani aku ke kamar, Sehunnie~" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Aish, Jinja! Sebenarnya siapa kakaknya di sini" Luhan memutar matanya malas, Sehun terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, cuci mukamu dulu dan aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, Noona" Baekhyun segera bangun dan memeletkan lidahnya pada Luhan, mengejek.

"Aku senang kalian bertemu lagi" kata Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Tapi ada baiknya sembunyikan ini dulu dari Chanyeol. Aku ingin tau apa reaksi adikku yang bodoh itu jika tau kalian menjadi dekat" seringai Kyungsoo.

"Yah, aku setuju. Walaupun kata Kyungie dia sudah berubah karena menyukai Baekhyun aku masih tidak suka dengan kelakuannya yang mempermainkan wanita" kata Luhan.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku orang pertama yang akan menentang Chanyeol Hyung berdekatan dengan Baekkie Noona" tambah Sehun.

"Sayangnya, Hun. Kakakmu itu sudah jatuh cinta pada Park Dobi sialan itu" kata Luhan.

"Mwo?!"

"Andwe! Noona tidak boleh dengan Chanyeol Hyung! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Noona padanya!" tegasnya.

"Ey, kalau mereka sudah saling suka, kita bisa apa, hm? tinggal kita lihat kesungguhan si kuping caplang itu" kata Kyungsoo sambil bersulang dengan Luhan.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, meskipun dia Hyungku, aku tidak mau dia mempermainkan Baekkie Noona"

"Selain dia mengambil wanita incaranmu, apalagi yang kau tidak suka darinya?" tanya Luhan

"Sering bermain wanita?" kata Sehun tidak yakin.

Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan tepat mengenai dahinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Kau, Kai dan Chanyeol kan sama saja! Main ke club, mencari wanita. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau apa-apa!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Kai Hyung kan sudah berubah sejak mengenal Noona, aku juga sudah berubah, aku tidak meniduri wanita-wanita itu"

"Iya tidak 'meniduri', tapi kau masih sering mencumbu gadis-gadis itu"

"Aniya! Kai Hyung pasti yang menuduhku. Oke, aku mengaku masih suka mabuk tapi aku tidak sampai bermain wanita" Sehun membela diri. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tau kau melakukan itu karena kau merasa sendiri. Maafkan aku, Sehun-na, aku lebih memperhatikan Chanyeol dibandingkanmu"

"Percayalah mulai sekarang aku akan mengandalkanmu, Noona, ada Baekkie Noona juga. Aku senang punya dua kakak perempuan sekarang" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jadi aku tidak dianggap kakak juga?" kata Luhan berniat menggoda.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja? kalian terlihat cocok" kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kyungsoo!" Luhan berteriak.

"Aku terlalu tampan untuk segera menentukan pacar, Noona"

"Dasar sok tampan" Luhan menyipit memandang Sehun.

"Memang aku tampan" kata Sehun percaya diri.

"Siapa bilang kau t-"

"Tapi kau juga cantik" ucapan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan mendadak tercengang. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Aku temani Baekki Noona dulu. Bye, cantik" ucap Sehun sambil berlalu.

"Dasar tukang menggoda" cemberut Luhan

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan kakaknya itu sedang merapihkan kasurnya.

"Sudah bersiap tidur?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk.

Taklama, gadis itu berbaring di kasur dan Sehun memposisikan diri untuk duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Noona tau kenapa aku sangat ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kemarin hari ini?" kata Sehun sambil membelai dahi Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mata terpejam.

"Eomonim dan Abeoji tau aku sedang tidak akur dengan Chanyeol Hyung, jadi besok mereka memintaku untuk mengikuti pelatihan di London"

"Besok?Berapa lama?" Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya.

"Hmm.. besok. Hanya satu minggu" Baekhyun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring dan memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bercerita banyak denganmu"

"Ne, Noona. Aku janji akan sering menghubungimu. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal" Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun.

"Jangan katakan hubunganku dengan Noona pada Chanyeol Hyung" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Dan jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir.

"Arraseo"

"Aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol Hyung" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"B-bagaimana kau tau?" Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak akan melarang kau menyukai siapapun, Noona. Tapi aku sangat mengenal Chanyeol Hyung, dia tidak pernah serius dengan wanita seumur hidupnya. Yah, tidak jauh beda dengan Kai sebelum mengenal Kyungie Noona. Tapi..."

"Kau masih marah padanya karena wanita yang kau ceritakan padaku itu" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukai wanita itu lagi. Aku tidak mau kau disakiti, kau kakakku. Aku pernah berjanji pada Baba, kalau aku besar nanti aku yang akan melindungimu"

"Gomawu, Sehun-ah. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku"

"Jangan serahkan keperawananmu sebelum kau menikah!"

"Yak! Mulutmu! Vulgar sekali. Padahal kau sendiri sering melakukan 'itu'" omel Baekhyun.

"Aku serius, aku tidak peduli kau mengatakanku kolot. Oke aku memang dulu suka bermain-main, aku akan berubah juga untukmu, Noona. Aku janji" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah, sebelum berangkat ke bandara aku akan mengantar Noona ke kantor dulu besok pagi" Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun dan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Luhan yang masih duduk di depan televisi bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, aku akan ke club bertemu Kai dan Chanyeol" kata Sehun, Kyungsoo segera menengok ke arah Sehun.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku belum bicara lagi dengannya. Yah, bagaimanapun tidak menyenangkan memiliki masalah dengannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tau sebenarnya kalaian pun saling peduli. Katakan pada suamiku jangan terlalu mabuk, jemput aku kalau kalian sudah selesai" Sehun mengangguk lalu berpamitan.

.

.

.

Sehun datang ke tempat duduk yang biasa mereka pesan dan menemukan Kai hanya sendiri.

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun sambil menyamankan duduknya.

"Dia terlambat, dia bilang masih punya beberapa pekerjaan"

"Dia punya pekerjaan sedangkan sekretarisnya sudah di rumah?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau tau, karena kejadian kemarin, Chanyeol lebih membebaskan Baekhyun karena merasa bersalah, jadi dia menghandle banyak pekerjaan" Sehun terdiam.

"Kai-ah, kau ingin tau sesuatu?" Kai menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Lalu lelaki itu menceritakan pada sahabatnya hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang membuat Kai terkaget-kaget.

"Wow, ini hebat. Kau pasti sangat shock" Sehun mengangguk sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Bahkan aku masih tidak percaya sudah bertemu dengan Noona-ku" Sehun tersenyum tipis. Kai menepuk bahunya.

"Aku setuju,lebih baik Chanyeol tidak tau tentang hal ini. Ah, lihat yang sedang kita bicarakan datang" dari kejauhan terlihat Chanyeol datang dengan kemeja birunya. Tampak beberapa wanita datang menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu dan menempelinya.

"Kalau ada satu saja wanita yang dia tarik ke sini atau bahkan disentuh olehnya, aku bersumpah akan mengeluarkan Noona ku dari kantor" gumam Sehun. Kai yang awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan menjadi tertarik untuk melihat interaksi Chanyeol dengan para wanita seksi itu.

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol hanya tampak berbincang, bahkan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun wanita-wanita itu, padahal mereka tau Chanyeol sering kali memeluk pinggang wanita di sana atau sekedar mengecup bahu terbuka mereka. Namun kali ini Chanyeol tampak melewati mereka selepas berbincang lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Kalian sudah lama?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Tidak juga, Sehun juga baru tiba" kata Kai.

"Ya, aku sedikit terlambat karena baru saja dari rumah Baekki- Baekhyun maksudku" Sehun hampir saja keceplosan. Chanyeol yang akan menuang minuman ke dalam gelasnya mendadak menegang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahnya?" desis Chanyeol.

"Meminta maaf. Lagipula di sana ada Luhann dan Kyungsoo Noona" Chanyeol mendengus lalu menuangkan minumannya.

"Aku peringatkan Sehun, jangan dekati Baekhyun"

"Oho! apa kau cemburu?" ejek Sehun.

"Kau takperlu tau" ketus Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? kalau Baekhyun lebih memilihku, kau bisa apa?" Chanyeol menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat.

"Kita lihat saja. Seminggu ini kau akan pergi, Baekhyun akan lebih aman bersamaku"

"Kalau kau maksud aman itu termasuk menjamah tubuhnya, aku tidak menganggap itu aman"

"Kau sendiri tidak ingat hampir melakukan apa di vila?! Kau lihat Baekhyun ketakutan!" suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Jangan ikut campur, Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak ada di sana malam itu dan sibuk bercumbu dengan wanita lain!"

"Jaga mulutmu!"

"Kau sendiri tidak menjaga kelakuanmu, kau selalu melakukan apapun sesukamu. Kau selalu menang, kau selalu mendapat apa yang aku mau!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kakakmu, tent-"

"KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU!" teriak Sehun. Chanyeol mendadak terdiam, Kai yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, kini mulai menepuk bahu Chanyeol, khawatir adik iparnya emosi dan memukul Sehun lagi.

"Kalau yang kau maksud tentang Sana, aku meminta maaf lagi padamu, aku tidak tau kau mendekatinya" setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Chanyeol berbicara dengan lembut.

"Aku pergi, sepertinya emosi kita sedang tidak baik" Chanyol hendak berdiri tetapi Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Sana- tentang Sana, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Maaf aku berteriak" Sehun melunak. Chanyeol kembali duduk.

"Mari kita minum" Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya diikuti Sehun dan Kai, mereka tidak membahas hal-hal lain lagi dan hanya minum, minum dan minum.

Sesuai janjinya, Kai hanya minum sedikit, berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tampak setengah sadar.

"Kau akan pergi, jadi aku akan mendekati Baekhyun, kau tau?" kata Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam paadanya, aku akan membunuhmu" kata Sehun sama tidak jelasnya.

"Hehehe..kau takut dia lebih menyukaiku?" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Mmm..aku sudah di hati Baekki~"

"Jangan panggil dia seperti itu~ dia milikku~" rengek Chanyeol.

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ocehan duo mabuk itu.

"Dasar merepotkan, aku jadi harus mengantar kalian dulu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aduh harusnya pengen Chap ini sekaligus ada Chanbaek, tapi gimana donk takut kepanjangan jadi di potong buat Chap depan aja yaah. Entah kenapa lagi pengen ngliatin hubungan kakak-adek dulu. Biar manis gituuu. Em..chap depan pengan yang manis-manis juga tapi HOT juga. Ehehehe...**

 **Reviewnya yaaa, biar lebih semangat. Seneng deh baca komen-komennya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun terbangun esok paginya dengan wajah cerah.

"Pagi Luheen~" Baekhyun mencomot roti di meja sambil mengecup pipi Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan susu ke dalam gelas.

"Kau tampak senang, anak manja" kata Luhan tanpa menoleh, Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

"Tentu saja, adikku akan menjemputku pagi ini"

"Lebih pantas kau yang jadi adik Sehun, kau terlalu mungil" Baekhyun mencebik lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Biar saja, yang penting aku kakaknya" Luhan diam-diam tersenyum.

Luhan meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Sehun bilang akan ke London hari ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Uh-huh, tapi dia akan mengantarku dulu ke kantor. Oh! kenapa tidak sekalian saja? kita bisa pergi bersama" usul Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kantorku tidak sejalan denganmu"

Ting...Tong...

"Itu pasti Sehun!" Baekhyun segera berlari membuka pintu saat mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya.

"Pagi, Luhan" sapa Sehun sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Hm.." Luhan sibuk mengunyah rotinya sambil membaca majalah dan mengacuhkan Sehun.

"Aku akan mengambil tasku" kata Baekhyun sambil bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Sunyi beberapa menit, sampai Baekhyun datang di antara Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berhadapan.

"Kau ingin sarapan dulu?" tawar Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Aniya, aku sudah makan tadi" Baekhyun mengangguk. Tapi Baekhyun heran karena Sehun tidak beranjak juga dari tempat duduknya. Merasa aneh, Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap dua manusia di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kalian belum berangkat?" tanyanya heran.

"Menunggumu" kata Sehun singkat.

"Aku?' Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku akan mengantar Baekkie Noona dan kau berangkat kerja hari ini" kata Sehun.

"Tapi kantorku tidak sejalan" kata Luhan.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya akan mengantar Baekkie Noona di lobby lalu ke bandara, kantormu sejalan ke bandara bukan?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Luhan! Ayo!" seru Baekhyun. Luhan yang masih sedikit terkejut hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya yang sudah dia siapkan dan mengikuti mereka berdua ke dalam mobil Sehun.

"Kau tidak membawa supir?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Di kantor nanti Pak Han akan mengantarku ke bandara" kata Sehun sambil fokus mengemudi. Sehun dan Baekhyun berceloteh banyak tentang hal-hal ringan, sedangkan Luhan di belakang hanya menatap keluar jendela.

Sampai di depan lobby kantor, seorang lelaki paruh baya sudah menunggu dan menunduk hormat ketika Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, dan ketika gadis itu keluar dia memeluknya sekilas.

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu. Tidak adil, aku baru bertemu dengan Shixun-ku dan kau sudah akan pergi" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Terus kabari aku, jika ada yang macam-macam bilang padaku" kata Sehun dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum.

"Arasseo. Kau juga jangan terlambat makan di sana, hm?" Sehun mengangguk lalu berpamitan dan masuk ke dalam mobil ke bagian belakang di mana Luhan duduk.

"Bye~Luheen" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat mobil itu melaju.

.

.

"Baekhyun, ini berkas yang harus bawa Sajangnim bawa ke Osaka" Jinri yang merupakan bagian keuangan menyerahkan amplop kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne, akan aku berikan pada Sajangnim. Gomawo, Jinri-ah" ucapnya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas.

"Sajangnim, ini berkas Anda untuk ke Osaka" Baekhyun menyerahkan di atas meja Chanyeol.

"Hm, letakkan saja" kata Chanyeol tanpa menatapnya, Baekhyun beranjak keluar dan mendesah lega, setidakna Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya berinteraksi, karena sungguh dia masih merasa canggung saat ini.

Baekhyun memastikan pemesanan tiket pesawat untuk Bosnya, rencana pergi ke Osaka Chanyeol tiga hari lagi sudah dia siapkan dengan baik. Puas dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaan lain sampai tidak terasa sudah memasuki waktu istirahat. Tiba-tiba telepon internalnya berbunyi, menandakan Chanyeol memanggilnya, Baekhyun segera beranjak.

"Baekhyun, pergilah makan siang dan kalau kau kembali bawakan aku makanan" kata Chanyeol.

"Baik , Sajangnim" Baekhyun membungkuk.

Setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan riang ke kantor Kyungsoo dan menemukan wanita itu hendak keluar dari ruangannya.

"Eonni~" panggilnya. Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Ingin makan siang bersama?" tawarnya.

"Uh-huh, aku ingin makan bersamamu. Aku sudah rindu Sehun" adunya. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"baiklah, baiklah. Agar kau tidak terlalu memikirkan adik kesayanganmu itu, ayo makan bersamaku dan Kai" katanya.

"Jongin Oppa? dia datang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, dia ada di cafe sebelah kantor"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah keberatan jika pergi bersama Kai, selain dia orang yang ramah, Kai selalu memperlakukannya seperti adik, sama seperti Kyungsoo padanya. Yah, walaupun kadang Jongin jahil, atau kata Kyungsoo dia sangat mesum, tetapi Baekhyun nyaman di dekatnya.

Kai mencium sekilas istrinya yang masuk ke cafe bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pergi makan dengan Bosmu?" tanya Kai, tetapi seketika dia mengaduh karena Kyungsoo menyikut perutnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aniya, dia bilang ingin dibawakan makanan saja karena pekerjaannya masih banyak"

"Dan kau tidak bertanya kenapa dia memilih bekerja sedangkan sekretarisnya dia biarkan makan diluar?" Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kai! jangan memulai!" tegur Kyungsoo.

"Maaf sayang, aku hanya tidak tahan utuk tidak menggoda Baekhyun" cengirnya.

"Kau terlalu membela Chanyeol, kau tau?" kesal istrinya.

"Dia sahabatku, kalau kau lupa, sama seperti Sehun" bela Kai.

"Tapi aku istrimu"

"Tentu, dan aku lebih mencintaimu tentu saja" Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan membuat wanita itu sedikit merona. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya diam, mau tidak mau menjadi tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

"Kalian selalu bertengkar tapi Eonni selalu kalah jika sudah seperti ini" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Itulah cinta, Baek" kata Kai yang ditanggapi putaran mata oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku serius, Baek. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan Chanyeol, dia menyedihkan, bebrapa hari ini dia tidak tidur dengan benar dan memilih melembur semua pekerjaannya"

"Biarkan saja, justru itu bagus agar dia tidak merepotkan Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo acuh.

"Aku tau sahabatku itu memang bodoh, tapi dia berubah semenjak ada kau, Baek. Aku yakin dia menyukaimu" kata Kai lagi.

"Aku tau, dia mengatakan itu padaku" kata Baekhyun membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Dia bilang...dia menyukaiku" Kyungsoo menganga sedangkan Jongin kebalikannya, dia tertawa tebahak-bahak.

"Akhirnya si bodoh itu mengaku juga" Jongin terus tergelak.

"Tidak, tidak. aku tidak mau dia mendapatkanmu dengan mudah, biarpun aku tau kau juga menyukainya, kau harus lihat dulu keseriusannya, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun hanya meng-iya-kan mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memesan makanan dulu untuk Chanyeol" saat Baekhyun akan bangun, Kyungsoo mengingatkannya.

"Chanyeol tidak suka pedas. Perutnya sering bermasalah. Dia suka manis" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bilang tidak akan membantu Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun tapi malah memberitahunya" cibir Kai saat Baekhyun pergi.

"Dia tetap adikku" Kai menahan senyum mendengarnya.

Baekhyun kembali ke kantor dan mengetuk ruangan Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan makan siangnya, karena tidak ada jawaban dari ketukan pintu ketiganya, akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka pintu.

Sejenak dia tertegun saat bersamaan dengan dia masuk, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa atasan, hanya celana panjang yang sedikit melorot menempel di tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Baek. Taruh saja makanannya di meja" kata Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"N..nde Sajangnim" Baekhyun bergegas meletakkan makanan di meja dan ingin segera keluar dari sana sebelum wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Setelah ini aku panggil OB untuk membawa bajuku ke laundry, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi saat membuatnya tadi"

"Sajangnim membuat kopi?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya, kau tau para OB itu tidak tau selera kopiku, jadi aku membuatnya sendiri" jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Pakai bajumu, aku akan membuatkan kopi" Chanyeol tersenyum samar. Yakin Baekhyun membencinya?

.

.

Oke, katakan Baekhyun gila. Ya, semenjak dia sering bercumbu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sering merindukan sentuhan lelaki itu. Bahkan di saat seharusnya dia membenci lelaki itu, justru dia sering merasa gairahnya meningkat saat Chanyeol terlihat seksi dengan baju tipis atau saat Chanyeol memakai pakaian yang membentuk tubuhnya.

Seperti saat ini, mengingat badan Chanyeol yang terekspos tadi tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu di 'bawah' berkedut. Terangsang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan paha yang dihimpit, napsnya terengah sembari berpegangan pada meja pantry. Oh Tuhan, ini menyiksa.

Baekhyun segera membuatkan kopi dengan gula 2 balok untuk bosnya dan dengan menarik narik beberapa kali dia berharap dia bisa menghilangkan fantasi gilanya.

Untunglah saat Baekhyun datang, Chanyeol sudah memakai kemejanya dengan rapi.

Saat meletakkan kopi di meja, napas Chanyeol terasa berhembus di tengkuknya.

"Baunya enak sekali, Baek"

Baekhyun bergetar, peluh sudah mulai membasahi dahinya, Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya benar-benar tidak membantu kondisinya saat ini. Saat si mungil berbalik, wajahnya berada tepat di depan dagu Chanyeol. Seandainya tidak ingat situasi, Baekhyun pasti sudah berjinjit untuk memagut bibir tebal Chanyeol atau mungkin menggigit dagu runcingnya. Tetapi Baekhyun memilih menunduk.

"Saya permisi, Sajangnim"

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun sedang melepas sepatunya saat menyadari Luhan sedang berjalan ke arah dapur, dan hanya dijawab dehaman oleh gadis bermata rusa itu. Baekhyun melihat jam, sudah jam 11 malam, lemburnya cukup melelahkan hari ini. Sebenarnya sejak jam pulang kantor jam 7 tadi Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya pulang tapi mengingat Chanyeol akan membuka cabang di Osaka, pekerjaan mereka bertambah berat.

"Apa Sehun menghuhungimu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mengambil gelas Luhan dan menenggak minuman di dalamnya.

"Ya, dia mengabari saat landing tadi. Wae?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, tetapi Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Eyy, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" goda Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang wajahku merah! Ini..ini karena aku kepanasan! Sudah aku mau tidur" ketusnya. Baekhyun hanya berdecak, dia bersumpah akan mecari tau atas sikap aneh Luhan.

Baekhyun bersiap mandi, saat seluruh pakaiannya sudah terlepas, dia masih bisa mencium bau wangi parfum Chanyeol yang sangat manly. Salahkan dia yang tidak sengaja menyenggol parfum Chanyeol sebelum pulang tadi sampai terjatuh dan pecah, Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkannya, hanya saja tangan Baekhyun jadi terkena cairan mahal itu karena dia berusaha membersihkannya.

Dan disinilah dia, berendam di bathup dengan mata terpejam, mengendus jari-jarinya beraroma feromon. Jari yang lainnya semakin berani membelai leher hingga ke dada, sampai di pucuk payudaranya, Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

"Emmh.." erangnya.

Dia mulai membayangkan tangan besar Chanyeol menjamahnya. Terus sampai ke paha hingga posisinya makin mengangkang.

"Ssshh..." desisnya, saat paha bagian dalamnya terasa gelenyar menyenangkan karena sentuhnnya sendiri.

Tangannya mulai menyibak vaginanya yang masi terendam air, mengingat-ingat di mana titik Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Ketemu. Tonjolan kecil yang terasa berdenyut. Klitorisnya.

"A..Aahhnn.." Baekhyun sampai mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sensasinya, padahal dia hanya mengelusnya pelan.

Khawatir Luhan akan mendengar suaranya yang makin takterkendali, mengingat kamar mandi ada di lantai 1, Baekhyun beranjak dari bathup dengan napas yang masih terengah. Hasratnya belum tuntas, sungguh menyakitkan.

Baekhyun membuang air d bathup dan segera melilitkan handuk di tubunnya, dengan setengah berlari menaiki tangga, dia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di kasur membuatnya memiliki pikiran gila.

Baekhyun bersandar di ranjang, tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi handuk, membuat kulitnya meremang karena dingin, Baekhyun membuang handuknya dan menarik bedcover sampai menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ah dingin, putingnya sampai mencuat karenanya, belum lagi gesekan kain selimut semakin membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. Ya dia ragu dengan nyalinya, tapi nafsu mengalahkan segalanya.

Dengan begitu saja dia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, dan saat panggilan di sana terjawab. Suaranya bergetar karena seraj.

"Ch..Chan..Chanyeol..hh"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Ngobrol: MAAFKAN HANA YANG TERNYATA GA BISA BIKIN CERITA MELLOW-MELLOW (bilang aja emang otak pervert kali)**

 **Ada yang nunggu ceritanya? Oh, sebenernya mau nyelip-nyelipin momen Hunhan, tapi tar aja deh, bisa di bikin cerita sendiri nanti.**

 **Reviewnyaaa yaa readers! Makasih yang udah ngikutin, yang udah komen, bikin semangat ngelanjutinnya,**


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur. Sedikit menguap saat mengecek jam di kamarnya sudah hampir tengah matanya akan terpejam saat dering telepon mengejutkannya.

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit, ada apa tengah malam begini Baekhyun meneleponnya? Bukankah gadis itu sedang bersikap dingin padanya?

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Ch..Chan..Chanyeo..hh" terdengar suara dari seberang.

Chanyeol masih menutup matanya dan berusaha memastikan pendengarannya, karena suara Baekhyun terdengar aneh.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hiks..hiks.." Chanyeol yang awalanya mengantuk seketika terjaga.

"Kenapa kaua menangis? Ada apa?" Chanyeol mulai panik saat tidak ada sahutan dan hanya suara isakan yang dia dengar.

"S..sakit..hiks" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Chanyeol segera duduk dan matanya mencari di mana dia meletakkan jaketnya, rasanya dia ingin lari sekarang.

"Apa Luhan tidak ada? Tunggu aku, aku akan membawakanmu obat. Apa yang sakit?" cerocosnya.

"I..itu..sakit.."

"Katakan baik-baik, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalau kau tidak bilang"

"Itu..berkedut..sakit"

Berkedut? Sakit? Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

"Baekhyun, sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang-"

"Gara-gara kau tidak memakai baju, selangkanganku terus berkedut sakit, bodoh!" Chanyeol sampai menjauhkan ponselnya karena teriakan Baekhyun. Tetapi kini dia memgerti apa maksud wanita itu.

"K-kau horny?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak menyalahkan sama sekali bawahannya yang mengatainya bodoh.

"Iya, Chan~ aku harus apa, sakit~" rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai merasakan kejantanannya bereaksi dengan rengekan manja Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hm? Membelai vaginamu?" tanya Chanyeol vulgar. Tapi akibat kata-katanya sendiri, penisnya mengeras.

"Aku sudah membelainya tapi tidak seenak saat kau menyentuhnya" cicit Baekhyun.

"Nakal sekali, kau berani meraba tubuhmu sendiri. Mau aku bantu? Aku bisa sampai sana dalam 30 menit"

"Ada Luhan. Lagipula ini sudah sangat sakit, Chan~ berkedut terus, tidak nyaman" keluh Baekhyun. Pikiran Chanyeol langsung dipenuhi imajinasi liar untuk phone sex.

"Pakai headset, Baek. Aku akan membimbingmu" Chanyeol mendengar suara gerakan benda-benda di seberang sana.

"Sudah, aku sudah memakai headset"

"Bagus. Sekarang kau di mana? Kau pakai baju apa, Baek?"

"Aku di kamarku, telanjang dan hanya ditutupi selimut"

Chanyeol menggeram. Telanjang katanya? Sungguh ingin saat ini juga Chanyeol berteleportasi dan mendobrak kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku 'tegang'. Aku jadi ingin menyentuhmu. Kau juga ingin kan?"

"Uh-huh, aku ingin disentuh"

"Sekarang singkirkan selimutmu, buat posisimu telentang dan lebarkan pahamu"

"Dingin, Chan~"

"Sshh.. tenang saja nanti kau juga akan berkeringat"

"Tapi aku malu.."

"Malu kenapa, hm?"

"Di depanku ada kaca besar, a-aku bisa melihat i-itu" geraman Chanyeol makin kencang. Baekhyun menjawab dengan polos, tidak seperti jalang yang menggodanya, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya benar-benar tergoda.

"Apa kau melihat lubangnya?"

"Aniya.. hanya lipatan..lipatan vaginaku"

"Bukalah dengan dua jarimu dan kau akan melihat lubang sempit yang berkedut. Pasti sangat sempit sampai kau susah mencarinya, Baek" napas Chanyeol makin memberat.

"Eungh...geli" Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun mulai menggelinjang.

"Chan, gatal lubangnya, terlihat berkedut.. masukkan sesuatu Chan~"

Masa bodoh, Chanyeol sekarang melepas boxernya dan mulai membelai penisnya.

"Kau ingin dimasuki? Sekarang?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun makin mendesah.

"Aahh.. mau..hh..mau Channie"

Chanyeol sudah sering menonton film porno Asia maupun Barat, disaat seperti ini jiwa kinky nya bisa saja keluar. Bisa saja dia menyuruh Baekhyun menjejalkan benda panjang apapun ke vagina nya. Tidak, tidak, Baekhyun bukan jalang yang biasa 'dipakai', Baekhyun adalah gadis polos yang dia kotori pikirannya, dan yang terpenting gadis itu masih perawan,

"Sabar, Baek. Jangan masukkan apapun, oke?"

"Ngghh.. aku sudah memasukkan jari tengahku..ssshh..perih.."

Sekarang penisnya mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"Baekhyunie, aku tidak mau keperawananmu diambil oleh jarimu, jangan terlalu dalam, coba gerakkannke atas sedikit"

"Mmhh..iya, Chan. Sshh.. gelii, gatal, aku harus apa" suara Baekhyun terdengar frustasi.

"Jangan menangis, kau dengarkan aku baik-baik. Singkirkan tanganmu dari vaginamu, Baek"

"Tapi gatal~"

"Sekarang coba cubit kedua puting susumu. Pelan-pelan"

"Aahh..ssshhh..makin gatalhh..."

"Belai terus Baek, sampai lubang bawahmu basah. Sangat basah" Chanyeol menahan desahannya saat mendengar jeritan tertahan Baekhyun.

"Apalagiihh..Chanh.."

"Biarkan tangan kirimu tetap bermain di payudaramu, turunkan tangan kananmu, belai perutmu, lalu terus ke paha"

Sial! Chanyeol kini yang tidak tahan, membayangkan tubuh mulus Baekhyun yang ingin dia jamah.

"Nyaaa~ eenngh..kedutannya makin kerash.."

"Hm..hh.. cubit klitorismu, Baek" Chanyeol mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Iyahh..iyah.. Enakh.. Channie~"

"Terus Baekkie, satu tanganmu cubit putingmu, satu lagi terus gesek di klitoris. Terussh..sampai kau puash..Ahhh"

Hal yang Chanyeol tidak tahu, birahi Baekhyun semakin naik karena suara desahan lelaki itu.

"Emmhh..mendesah lagi, Chan..please..Lagiihh.. "

"Kau suka,hm? Aahh..aku jadi ingat kau menjilat kepala peniskuh..emmhh..nikmatnya, Baekkieh.."

"Terus Chan~eungh~ aku hampirrh.." Chanyeol mengocok makin keras, precum pun makin deras.

"Keluarkan, Baek.. Keluarkan semuaa..Ahh..untukku..hh.. untukku, Baek..aah..aah..Ahh.."

"Aku sampaiiii~.. Aku..NYAAAH" Chanyeol membayangkan wajah Baekhyun saat klimaksnya, badan kecilnya yang melengkung. Oh, dia pun sampai.

"Baekhyuuun-AAAH!"

Selama 30 detik hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka bersautan.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm" jawab si gadis malas.

"Hei, jangan tidur sebelum memakai bajumu, kau bisa sakit"

"Emm..lelah~" Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia mengambil tisu di nakas sambil membersihkan sisa cairannya.

"Baekkie?" panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan nama panggilan kesukaannya.

"Mm?" Chanyeol kini tersenyum lebar.

"Aku menyukaimu..Aniya, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Baek, bisakah k-" kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti dan dia terkekeh saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus di seberang sana.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, hm? Jaljayo, Baekki"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun karena suara cempreng Luhan yang membangunkannya.

"Baekhyun! Apa kau benar-benar belum bangun?! Kau bisa telambat!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan mendadak panik saat sadar dia bangun terlalu siang.

"Oh Ya Tuhan!" seketika dia memekik saat melihat kondisinya yang telanjang di balik selimut.

Chanyeol.

Rasanya dia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja, bagaimana dia bertemu boss nya itu hari ini?

"Baek, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan terdengar khawatir saat mendengar pekikan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyum menyambar dress tidur sekenanya dan membuka pintu.

"Luheen~ sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, aku tidak masuk saja ya hari ini" kata Baekhyun dengan mata memohon. Luhan segera menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak panas kan? Baiklah, mungkin karena kau terlalu lelah lembur. Apa perlu aku hubungi Chanyeol untuk meminta izin?" mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"A-aniya, aku saja"

"Arasseo. Aku akan membuat bubur sebelum berangkat, tidurlah. Dan ganti bajumu! Jangan pakai baju setipis ini saat sakit" omel Luhan.

"Cerewet sekali" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jja, berbaringlah, aku akan memasak dulu. Kalau perlu apa-apa telepon aku, aku akan usahakan pulang cepat" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap ponselnya dan bingung harus berkata apa untuk meminta izin kerja pada bosnya. Beberapa kali dia menulis pesan, tetapi kemudian dihapusnya lagi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

 _=To: Kyungie Eonnie=_

 _Eonnie, tolong katakan pada Chanyeol aku ijin kerja hari ini. Aku sedang tidak enak badan :(_

Taklama ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

 _=From: Kyungie Eonnie=_

 _Baekhyunnie~ kau kenapa? Apa kau perlu ke dokter? Aku bisa menjemputmu nanti._

Baekhyun tersenyum, menyenangkan memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

 _=To: Kyungie Eonnie=_

 _Aniya, aku hanya sedikit lelah saja. Aku hanya butuh tidur cukup, Luhan sudah memasak untukku, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _=From: Kyungie Eonnie=_

 _Baiklah, pastikan kau makan dengan baik. Akan aku sampaikan pada Chanyeol._

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju rumah dan beranjak untuk memakan bubur yang sudah dimasak Luhan.

Selesai makan, dengan acak dia menyalakan televisi dan menonton apa saja yang menarik. Merasa bosan, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur siang. Rasanya baru sebentar dia tertidur, saat mendengar suara bel pintunya berbunyi.

Apa mungkin Kyungsoo datang?karena Luhan tidak mungkin membunyikan bel.

Dengan langkah malas, Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, tetapi matanya seketika terbelalak saat melihat orang yang berada di depannya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya suara berat itu seketika saat melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar tersadar. Dan gadis itu segera berbalik, masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu rumahnya begitu saja tepat di depan Chanyeol.

Dadanya bergemuruh, napasnya tersengal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun, bodoh" rutuknya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya. Oke, memang dia bodoh karena tidak melihat dulu siapa yang datang. Tapi yang terbodoh adalah karena dia dengan sembrononya membanting pintu di depan hidung bosnya.

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya, sebelum pelan-pelan membuka pintu dan memastikan Chanyeol masih di sana atau tidak.

Tapi yang ditemukan Baekhyun bukan wajah marah Chanyeol, melainkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Sudah bangun sekarang?" Baekhyun tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu dan membuka pintunya makin lebar.

"S-silahkan masuk, Sajangnim"

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan meletakkan sebuah paper bag di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Kata Noona kau sakit, aku membawakanmu sup untuk makan siang"

"Terima kasih. Aku akan membuatkan minum untuk Sajangnim" kata Baekhyun gugup. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lengannya hingga kini dia berhadapam dengan pria itu.

"Jangan menghindariku. Aku tau kau tidak masuk karena kejadian tadi malam" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat.

"Dengar, anggap saja itu menolong 'teman'?" kini Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala menatap manik Chanyeol. Teman? Mendengar kata itu rasanya hati Chanyeol tercubit, pun Baekhyun tidak berbeda.

"Aku tau kau masih marah padaku. Kita bisa bicarakan ini, setidaknya bisakah kita menjadi teman agar tidak canggung? Kau tau aku menyukaimu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyukaiku juga, tapi aku tidak ingin kau membenciku, Baek" suara lembut Chanyeol hampir membuatnya terlena dan melemparkan diri ke pelukan namja itu, untung dia bisa menahannya.

"A-arraseo. Duduklah aku akan mengambilkan minuman"

"Aniya, aku ingin menemanimu makan. Sup nya masih hangat, kau harus segera memakannya" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membawa kantung berisi makanan itu ke ruang makan dengan Chanyeol yang mengekorinya.

Baekhyun menyantap supnya dengan Chanyeol yang memperhatikan dihadapannya.

"Jangan menatap seperti itu, kalau kau ingin makan, ambil saja sendok lagi" Chanyeol tersenyum lega, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak berbicara formal lagi dengannya.

"Aku senang kau makan dengan lahap. Kau ingin makanan penutup?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sudah kenyang"

"Es krim?" tawar Chanyeol dan lelaki itu hampir terbahak saat melihat tatapan menghiba Baekhyun mendengar kata es krim.

"Strawberry? Aku boleh minta es krim strawbery?"

"Tentu, aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tunggu aku, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Saat Chanyeol pergi keluar, Baekhyun segera melesat untuk mandi. Ugh, setidaknya dia harus menata rambutnya yang masih berantakan.

.

.

Rambut Baekhyun masih setengah basah saat Chanyeol datang membawa satu cup besar es krim bergambar strawberry. Mata Baekhyun sampai berbinar melihatnya.

Baekhyun menyalakan televisi, sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk kecil dan sendok. Pipi Chanyeol sedikit memanas saat akan menyerahkan es krim pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk santai sambil memilih film yang akan di putar, dia merasa ini seperti kencan. Ah, senangnya seandainya mereka benar berkencan, Chanyeol bisa bebas memeluk Baekhyun, mengecupi pipi tembamnya, meraba pinggang rampingnya, tapi sayangnya mereka hanya berteman. Menurut Chanyeol itu lebih baik daripada harus memaksa Baekhyun.

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan Chanyeol memilih meletakkan mangkuknya di meja sambil menunggu Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"Akhirnya kau meneleponku!" Chanyeol bisa menangkap kalau Baekhyun menerima telpon dari seseorang yang dia kenal dekat.

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah. Pasti Luhan yang mengadu. Apa kau di sana baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol penasaran setengah mati siapa yang menelepon.

""Em-hm, aku akan menjaga diri. Kau juga, cepat pulang, oke?" Chanyeol berusaha memfokuskan menatap televisi sampai Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan singkatnya. Mulutnya gatal sekali ingin bertanya, tapi ayolah dia bahkan baru berbaikan dan berteman, ingat: teman.

"Ah, ini es krimmu" Chanyeol menyodorkan mangkuk berisi ea krim berwarna merah muda untuk Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan senyuman bulan sabitnya.

"Kau suka film apa?" Baekhyun mengganti saluran televisi sambil menuggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kita bicara, Baekhyun" seketika Baekhyun menegang, dan dengan gerakan seperti robot, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sungguh dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengambil mangkok di tangan Baekhyun dan tanpa diduga, pria itu menyendokkan es krim dan menyodorkannya ke arah mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin terdiam.

"Cepatlah makan sebelum mencair" Baekhyun dengan patuh membuka mulut dan menerima suapan Chanyeol.

"Saat aku bertaruh dengan Sehun, aku akui aku salah, sungguh saat itu aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari. Aku memang brengsek, aku terbiasa mempermainkan wanita" Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menyuapi Baekhyun, wanita itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi setelah mengenalmu, aku merasa nyaman, kau selalu memperhatikanku, tidak seperti orang-orang yang selalu menuntutku, aku jadi merasa menyesal pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun" Chanyeol menyodorkan lagi sesendok es krim.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan tidak baik kita, setidaknya jangan membenciku" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya seolah ingin berucap, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyuapi Baekhyun dan gadis itu lagi-lagi membuka mulutnya.

"Kau sudah dengar aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyukaiku, Baekhyun. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu menerimaku. Bolehkah aku menyukaimu? Dan kita berteman dulu?" Baekhyun tercekat, dia membisu.

Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk di meja lalu mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggam, Baekhyun pun tidak menepisnya.

"Jawab aku, Baek" mohon Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba seperti merasakan perutnya bergejolak saat Baekhyun dengan samar tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, kita bisa berteman"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan ke udara, selebrasi atas keberhasilannya membujuk Baekhyun.

"Dasar konyol, jadi kita akan menonton film apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk. Dan Baekhyun menyesal menanyakannya.

"Kau punya film biru?"

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 **Maaf ya kalau agak lama updatenya, banyak sekali pekerjaan. Semangatin akuuu yaaa, biar cepet bikin chap selanjutnya, semoga minggu depan bisa update yaaa..**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya, sungguh sejujurnya itu penyemangat utamaku :***


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mengerjap.

"Film biru?" Baekhyun melihat ke atas sambil berpikir.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya film berjudul Biru" Chanyeol benar-benar terbahak sekarang, sungguh sekretarisny ini sangat polos.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol harus benar-benar menahan tawanya atau dia akan merasakan kaku di perutnya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah mencari film lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Bioskop?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Wae?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung.

"Itu..seperti orang berkencan" kata Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Memangnya kalau kita berteman tidak boleh menonton bersama?" Baekhyun semakin menunduk lalu bercicit.

"Boleh saja, tapi dulu aku pertama kali berciuman di bioskop dengan pacarku" oh taukah Baekhyun, jawaban polosnya membuat dada Chanyeol memanas.

"Baiklah kita tidak pergi!" Chanyeol membuang muka lalu bersedekap.

"Tapi kau ingin popcorn. Ayo kita pergi~" Baekhyun merengek sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak bergeming.

"Channie~" Baekhyun tidak menghentikan rengekannya.

"Baek j-" Chanyeol tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katany karena Baekhyun masih saja memanggil namanya dengan lucu.

"Ayo Channie~" Chanyeol menghentikan aksi ngambeknya dan seketika menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berada di lengannya, dengan secepat kilat tiba-tiba kini posisi Baekhyun sudah telentang di sofa dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Baekhyun. Aku bisa lepas kendali" suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun meremang. Tangannya yg di tahan di atas kepala membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak selain menatap mata Chanyeol.

"K-kenapa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kau membuatku ingat pada panggilanmu malam tadi" kata Chanyeol. Dada Baekhyun berdesir ketika Chanyeol mulai menyapukan napasnya ke leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Hmm..kau wangi sekali, Baek" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, khawatir mulutnya akan mendesah.

"Kau tau tadi malam aku benar-benar ingin memasukimu, membayangkan kau mengangkang di hadapanku" Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan celananya yang terasa sempit ke paha Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini, Baek, aku mulai tidak tahan, hm?" Chanyeol semakin menggoda dengan menjilati leher Baekhyun, dan gadis itu hanya mendongak pasrah. Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya di kedua lengan Baekhyun, tangannya mulai meraba pinggang ramping itu.

"AAH!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendesah, tidak menyangka tangan Baekhyun yang terbebas akan meremas penisnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut saat dia menatap Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap dengan matanya yang sayu dan berkata dengan suara terangsangnya.

"Cium aku, Chan.." seketika Chanyeol tersadar, dia memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya sebelum melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu, Baek. Sangat." Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun. Raut kecewa tercetak jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, aku memang lelaki brengsek, tapi aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan wanita sebelumnya" Baekhyun terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Aku akui, aku beberapa kali tidur dengan wanita, one night stand. Tapi aku tidak pernah mencium bibir mereka sekalipun"

"Jadi, aku seperti mereka?" mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol merasa bodoh sekarang. Lelaki itu kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin kau kusamakan dengan mereka, aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku. Aku akan menciummu kalau nanti kau sudah jatuh hati padaku, kalau kau sudah membalas perasaanku" tanpa sadar Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu aku, Chan. Aku belum yakin pada perasaanku, kau mau menungguku?"

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdetak kencang. Apa Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya?

Bibirnya mengembang, tersenyum untuk gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan bersabar membuatmu menyukaiku. Aku akan berusaha"

"Jadi kan kita pergi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu berganti pakaian"

"Lapaskan aku dulu"

"Tidak mau, aku masih mau memelukmu-Ouch! Kenapa kau mencubitku!" Baekhyun terkikik lalu bergegas naik ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

"Chan, jangan film horor ya, aku takut" kata Baekhyun saat mereka sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket.

"Hm...ya.." Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya. Lelaki itu tampak sibuk mengetik pesan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena diabaikan.

Tiba di depan counter, Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong, masih tidak memperhatikan wajah kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku mau dua tiket Gonjiam Haunted Asylum, kursi Sweetbox" lalu pelayan menawarkan pilihan kursi dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya stelah menyetujuinya. Keluar dari antrian, Chanyeol hendak menawarkan makanan pada gadis mungil di sebelahnya, barulah dia sadar wajah tertekuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau lapar? ingin makan sesuatu?" tawarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin popcorn?"tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau menonton film horor dan kau tidak mendengarkanku karena sibuk bermesraan dengann poselmu!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih mencerna situasi. Taklama lelaki itu tersenyum dan menahan kikikannya saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri bersedekap sambil menatap poster film drama.

DEG!

Dada Baekhyun berdebar keras saat sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya bersama dengan bisikan halus di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, ada banyak pekerjaan yang aku tinggalkan hari ini, jadi aku harus mengirim semua email dari ponselku. Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu" tentu saja, Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan proyek barunya dan Baekhyun yang seenaknya membolos kerja adalah perpaduan bagus untuk membuat Chanyeol kesusahan.

Entah keberanian darimana, Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Chanyeol yang ada diperutnya, lalu kepalanya sedikit dia sandarkan di bahu Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kita bekerja di kantor saat ini, bukannya pergi jalan-jalan" kata Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya lalu membalik posisi Baekhyun utuk menatapnya.

"Temanku ini sedang butuh aku, jadi aku tidak menyesal meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Lagipula, aku harus menyakinkan temanku itu untuk jatuh cinta padaku"

BLUSH!

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah memerah sekarang. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ayo beli popcorn untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Saat film sudah dimulai, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah tegang Baekhyun walaupun cahaya minimal. Kursi sweetbox tanpa penghalang memudahkan Chanyeol mendekatkan duduknya ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa memelukku kalau kau mau" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum liciknya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jjengah.

"Itu kan maumu, pasti sebenarnya kau yang in-AAH!" Baekhyun berteriak saat adegan mengagetkan dan otomatis melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang bosnya itu. Chanyeol hendak tertawa tapi kasian saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming.

"Aku benci film horor, aku takut sendiri. Eomma...Appa.." lirihnya. Chanyeol kini merasa bersalah, ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun hingga duduk di pangkuannya, tidak perduli orang yang melihat, toh tempat duduk mereka lebih terasa private. Tangan Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol seperti koala.

"Kau ingin keluar saja?kita bisa menonton film yang lain" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi ini masih setengah film" suara Baekhyun sesekali tertahan saat terdengar suara menakutkan.

"Tida apa, aku tidak ingin kau ketakutan. Atau kau masih takut, malam ini aku akan tidur denganmu, hm?" goda Chanyeol.

"Ish!" desis Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya. Chanyeol lega melihat wajah Baekhyun sudah tidak pucat.

Mereka akhirnya memilih keluar studio dan kembali memilih film, kali ini Baekhyun memilih film komedi romantis.

Baekhyun terkikik geli sambil sesekali mengunyah popcorn. Chanyeol? Dia lebih fokus memperhatikan Baekhyun daripada filmnya.

"Baek?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menyahut lalu mengalihkan atensinya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini kau harus katakan apa yang kau suka dan kau benci"

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin membuatmu selalu tersenyum" Baekhyun kembali menonton.

"Dasar perayu" gerutunya. Chanyeol menarik dagunya lalu...

CUP!

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun selama 1 detik, benar-benar hanya kecupan singkat.

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun kaget dan kemudian mereka berdua harus menunduk meminta maaf karena membuat keributan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Baekhyun.

"Mengecupmu" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Tapi kau bilang tidak akan menciumku kalau a-"

"Itu mengecup bukan mencium" potong Chanyeol.

"Sama saja!" protes Baekhyun.

"Biar saja, yang penting aku mencintaimu" kata Chanyeol santai. Mata keduanya sama-sama menatap layar.

"Dasar tidak romantis, mengatakan cinta tapi di suasana seperti ini"

"Kalau mau romantis jadi pacarku dulu"

"Dalam mimpimu sana!"

Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Chanyeol tetapi lelaki itu terdiam, Baekhyun menghela napas lalu menengok ke arah Chanyeol dan menemukan laki-laki itu menatap kosong ke depan. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan memaksa lelaki itu menatapnya juga.

"Jangan bicarakan ini lagi sampai aku menjawabnya, oke? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan aku butuh waktu. Kau paham kan?" senyum Chanyeol perlahan terbentuk, lalu tangannya balas menggenggam.

"Tentu, Baek"

 _"Setidaknya aku harus menanyakan pada Sehun dulu, bagaimana pun dia satu-satunya keluargaku"_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah selesai menonton film dan makan kue beras, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sangat senang bisa melihat senyum Baekhyun sepanjang pergi bersamanya.

Saat menghentikan mobil di dekat tempat tinggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat sosok Luhan yang berjalan pulang. Mata rusa wanita itu membola saat melihat Baekhyun turun dari mobil bersama Chanyeol.

"Hai, Luhan" sapa Chanyeol santai, yang dipanggil justru mendelik galak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun? Dia sedang sakit dan kau seenaknya membawa dia pergi!" Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Kau juga kenapa keluar saat sedang tidak enak badan!" Bajjekhyun hanya menunduk, takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sedang ada proyek baru, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan sendirian tanpa sekretarisku" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak enak badan, apa kau lelah sekarang?" Luhan tampak khawatir, tetapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku baik, Lu. L-lagipula Sajangnim mengantarku pulang jadi aku tidak perlu berjalan dari halte" Baekhyun masih takut menatap Luhan, khawatir sahabatnya itu tau kalau dia berbohong.

"Baiklah, kau cukup mengantar Baekhyun sampai di sini" Luhan menyeret Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun menengok sekilas kepada Chanyeol dan mengangguk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah memasuki rumah, Baekhyun dipaksa duduk oleh Luhan.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bersama Chanyeol?"

"Luheen~ Chanyeol sudah bilang kan aku membantunya bekerja, dia sangat sibuk"

"Kau tidak berbohong kan? Adikmu bisa memarahiku kalau tau kau macam-macam dengan Chanyeol" kata Luhan. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang memicing pada Luhan.

"Kau pasti yang melaporkan pada Sehun kalau aku tidak berangkat kerja. Kau memata-mataiku!" protes Baekhyun.

"Dia memintaku menjagamu, Baek. Wajarkan, dia selalu ingin tau tentangmu"

"Dia bisa menanyakan sendiri padaku kabarku bagaimana, alasan saja kalian memang ingin saling dekat. Pacaran saja sana."

"Ya! jangan menggodaku" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku mandi dulu, Luheen. Bye!" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan pipi merona.

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Sehun dan mengabarkan keadaannya, Baekhyun bergelunng di kasur dan tersenyum sendiri mengingat manisnya Chanyeol saat mereka pergi tadi.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya yang dikecup Chanyeol.

"Manis.." lirihnya sebelum Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong kantor dengan bersiul, tampak sekali suasana hatinya yang sedang senang. Dan di sanalah sumber aura bahagia miliknya, duduk di kursi dengan wajah serius menghadap komputer.

"Hai, Baek" sapanya. Harapan Chanyeol untuk mendapat balasan dari gadis itu luntur karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi" dengus Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu dengan terpaksa mendongakkan kepala agar bisa bertatapan dengan manik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Aku meninggalkan pekerjaan kemarin, begitu juga dengan kau. Lihat, sekarang semua dokumen menumpuk dan aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum kau pergi ke Osaka besok lusa"

"Kau hanya tinggal ikut denganku ke Osaka dan..Viola! Semuanya menjadi mudah"

"Jangan gila, aku sudah memesan tiket untukmu" Baekhyun kembali menatap pekerjaannya.

"Oh ayolah, apa susahnya menemaniku 3 hari saja, hm?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun tegas.

"Baekhyunie~ temanmu ini membutuhkan rekan kerja atau pekerjaanku akan berantakan" rengek Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa kau baru saja merajuk?"

"Biar saja, aku akan terus merengek sampai kau mengatakan mau pergi denganku" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekat, lalu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku ingin mengecup bibirmu lagi"

Blush!

Wajah Baekhyun pasti memerah, apalagi semalam sebelum tidur dia terus menerus membayangkannya.

"Ehem! Ada yang bisa aku ganggu?" Suara Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun dan menatap sengit kakaknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Kyungsoo.

"Eey, jangan terlalu formal, Baekkie" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini juga kantorku, kalau kau lupa, adik kurang ajar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, masalah proyek baru kita" sungut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Baiklah, di ruanganku saja. Baekhyun, jika ada telepon katakan aku sedang meeting"

"Nde, Sajangnim"

.

.

Menjelang istirahat siang, Kyungsoo baru keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan wajah datar tetapi tampak menahan kesal,

"Eonni, kau baik saja? Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian sangat melelahkan. Perlu kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya, Baek. Hanya saja bossmu sangat keras kepala" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Dan dia makin gila karena jatuh cinta" Kyungsoo menyeringai sambik bersedakap menatap Baekhyun, gadis itu tertunduk malu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, oke? Pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku selalu mendukungmu, kau tau itu"

"Gomawo~" kata Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya dan Kyungsoo kembali berwajah datar.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu kali ini, kau katakan sendiri padanya, aku akan pergi makan dengan Kai" Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja setelah memandang Chanyeol sekilas, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak bingung di tempatnya.

"Baekhyun, belikan aku makanan. Ah, untukmu juga. Kita makan di ruanganku, ada beberapa dokumen yang ingin aku periksa" Baekhyun membungkuk mengiyakan permintaan atasannya dan segera pergi ke kafe terdekat.

Kembali ke kantor setelah membeli makanan, Baekhyun bergegas menuju ruangan Chanyeol, si empunya ruangan terlihat duduk di sofa, lengannya menutupi matanya, tampak lelah.

"Ini makanannya. Apa kau lelah, Chan?" Baekhyun tampak khawatir. Chanyeol menghela napas lalu membenarkan duduknya dan melonggarkan dasinya dengan cara yang sangat manly, menurut Baekhyun.

"Pekerjaan ini hampir membunuhku, Baek" keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampak kusut walaupun masih tampan.

"Makanlah, kau butuh banyak tenaga" Baekhyun membuka kotak berisi makanan dan menyodorkan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berselera, ada beberapa investor yang memiliki banyak kemauan, aku lelah memikirkannya sendiri. Sungguh aku bahkan tidak ingin makan, kau saja makan di sini, mungkin aku akan ikut kenyang"

"Mana bisa begitu, kau bisa sakit!"

"Tapi Baek, masih banyak yang ingin aku selesaikan. Aku tidak tenang memikirkannya"

"Kau butuh makan untuk berfikir, jadi selesaikan dulu makan siangmu"

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kumohon, Baek. Ikutlah ke Osaka denganku, aku tidak sanggup menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, tapi aku rasa aku tidak sanggup, aku terlalu lelah" Baekhyun membalas memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan tiket untukku. Sekarang selesaikan makan siang dan kita kerjakan dokumen itu bersama, hm?"

"Terima kasih, Baek" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil satu lagi kotak makan untuknya, tanpa dia sadari seringaian Chanyeol samar terbentuk.

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Percakapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.._

"Untung saja adalah teman baik Abeoji jadi kau tidak akan kerepotan di sana" kata Kyungsoo setelah memeriksa beberapa dokumen bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol dan berhasil mendapat sebuah cubitan dari kakaknya yang membuat lelaki itu mengaduh.

"Jangan manja, pekerjaan begini saja kau minta pergi dengan sekretaris, biasanya juga kau selesaikan sendiri!"

"Ayolah Noona, hubungan kami sedang baik. Dan kau tau.." Chanyeol berbisik di ujung kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo secara otomatis mendekatkan telinganya.

"Kami baru saja phone sex" bisiknya.

BUGH!

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kyungsoo memukulkan bantal sofa ke wajah Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Ya! Kenapa kau suka memukulku!"

"Kau bodoh atau apa! Baekhyun kau racuni hal seperti itu!"

"Bukan salahku, aku berani bersumpah Baekhyun sendiri yang meneleponku dan mengatakan dia sedang...yah kau tau, horny" kata Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Oh, astaga. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Baekhyun ternoda seperti itu. Kau benar-benar pervert!"

"Hei! Kau pikir suamimu tidak pervert? Kau sendiri sekarang menikmatinya"

"Kau ingin ku pukul lagi?!" Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah malu bersiap memukul Chanyeol lagi.

"Noona, ayolah bantu aku membujuk Baekhyun" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas, Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali bantalnya.

"Kau benar-benar bisa berwajah seperti itu hanya karena kau sangat ingin Baekhyun ikut bersamamu?" Chanyeol mengangguk patuh seperti anjing penurut. Kyungsoo sampai gemas, sudah berapa tahun dia tidak melihat sisi kekanakan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mencoba nanti berbicara dengan Baekhyun"

"Aaah~ kau memang kakak terbaik" Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah saat Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Sudah, aku akan pergi makan siang" Kyungsoo bangun dari sofa dan hendak beranjak keluar sebelum teringat menanyakan sesuatu.

"Memangnya, kalau ke Osaka dengan Baekhyun kau akan mengajaknya ke mana?"

Prtanyaan itu membuatnya menyesal.

"Ke Love Hotel, mugkin akan menyenangkan, seperti saat kau pergi dengan Kai" seringai Chanyeol.

"Dasar berengsek!"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengar tawa Chanyeol saat keluar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

,

.

 **NGOMONG: Semoga bisa update tiap minggunya ya, tapi ga janji karena pekerjaan dan kuliah S2 dan pekerjaan rumah tangga jadiii ya sabar lah para reader. Tapi aku janji ga akan hiatus tiba-tiba, pasti aku kelariin, karena bagiku nulis ff juga hiburan lhoh asal responnya positif. Reviewnya jangan lupaa.**

 **.**

 **NB: kalau ga tau sweetbox, bisa searching gambarnya, itu cuma ada di CGV, dan di Korea sana memang bioskopnya CGV (aku pernah nonton di CGV Hongdae dan itu isinya orang pacaran semua).**

 **Daan kalau belum tau Love Hotel apa searching juga ya, itu hits banget di Jepang (kalau ini belum pernah coba. hahahhahha)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Aku yakin, Hun-ah" Baekhyun mengapit ponsel di pundaknya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk menata koper.

"Tapi kalian hanya pergi berdua! Aku akan pulang sekarang dan menyusul ke Osaka besok!" Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Park akan kecewa kalau kau tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, Sehun" Baekhyun berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mengijinkan kau pergi!" seru Sehun. Baekhyun terdiam, teriakan Sehun membuatnya berhenti mngepak barang, hal itu membuat Sehun melunak kemudian.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, Noona" sesalnya.

"Shixun, adikku sayang" Baekhyun bisa mendengar samar suara tercekat Sehun saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Noona tau kau khawatir, tapi ini urusan pekerjaan. Kalau aku egois, aku juga akan menahanmu untuk tidak pergi ke London, aku masih merindukanmu. Tapi kita sama-sama tau kita profesional bekerja, jadi...bisakah kau memahamiku juga, Shixun?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin memeluk Noona sekarang" lirih Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, lekaslah selesaikan pekerjaanmu, dan aku juga akan bekerja dengan cepat, jadi kita bisa segera bertemu, hm?" ikatan batin Baekhyun bisa merasakan Sehun tersenyum di sana.

"Baiklah, Noona ku. Tapi ingat kalau sampai Park Chanyeol menyakitimu aku akan memukulnya"

"Iya..iya.."

"Shixun sayang Noona" lirih Sehun, dan Baekhyun sungguh ingin memeluk adiknya itu.

"Noona juga sayang padamu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, oke? Aku akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan. Dan setelah Sehun memastikan Baekhyun akan menjaga diri, Sehun pun mengakhiri panggilannya.

Baekhyun selesai menata kopernya setengah jam kemudian, niatmya hendak berbaring namun urung saat sahabatnya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Buka kopermu" perintah Luhan. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Wae?"

"Buka saja" Baekhyun menurut tetapi menyesalinya kemudian karena Luhan membuka semua bajunya dan memasukkan dengan asal.

"YA! Aku sudah menatanya dan kau mengacak-acak seenakmu!" protes Baekhyun. Gadis itu menghela napas lalu kembali merapikan barangnya dibantu Luhan.

"Ehehehe..Mianhae.."cengir Luhan. Lalu Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, mengetik sesuatu sebelum meletakkannya di kasur karena gadis bermata rusa itu berjongkok membantu Baekhyun menata bajunya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungut Baekhyun.

"Sehun memintaku memastikan kalau kau tidak membawa baju yang terbuka atau terlalu sexy" jawab Luhan santai sambil melipat beberapa baju.

"Cih! Dasar adik posesif" kata Baekhyun, tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun terhenyak lalu menatap Luhan dengan memicingkan mata.

"Jujur padaku, Lu. Kau sering bertelepom dengan Sehun? Kenapa kalian menjadi sangat dekat?" Baekhyun bersumpah bisa melihat wajah gugup Luhan tetapi sahabatnya itu berusaha menguasai diri.

"Aniya, Sehunie hanya memastikan kabarmu saja karena kau kan keras kepala"

"Sehunnie?" Luhan terbelalak.

"I-itu karena kau terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu. Sudah aku mengantuk" Luhan pergi begitu saja dan Baekhyun tergelak saat temannnya setengah berlari dengan pipi memerah.

"Siapa dulu yang bilang tidak mau lelaki lebih muda?" Baekhyun geli sendiri mengingatnya.

Drrtt...Drrrt...

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar tepat ketika matanya hampir terpejam. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Ada apa Chan?" ucapnya seketika setelah menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"hampir" kata Baekhyun sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak berubah pikiran dan membatalkan penerbangan besok" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tidak. Aku akan menjadi sekretaris yang baik, Sajangnim"

"Senang mendengarnya. Em...Baek?"

"Hm?" ada jeda beberapa detik.

"Kau ingat saat meneleponku malam-malam waktu itu?"

"Ya! Jangan membahasnya!" Baekhyun bisa merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya. Malu.

"Tapi itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Sakit~" rajuk Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, hm?" goda Baekhyun

"Seperti waktu itu, mendengarmu mendesah. Sshhh..aku sangat keras, Baek" desis Chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Salahkan saja kakakku, begitu juga si hitam mesum! Mereka melakukannya di dapur, dasar pasangan gila! Bahkan mereka tidak berhenti walaupun aku melewatinya dan kau harus lihat wajah Kai! Sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur saja, mungkin si kecil Park akan tidur juga" Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan wajah tersiksa bossnya.

"Tapi ini sakit~" rajuk Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa.

"Kau kan biasa memanggil wanita-wanitamu untuk datang, kena-"

"Baekhyun!" potong Chanyeol dengan suara tegas.

"Berapa kali aku katakan kau mencintaimu. Aku ingin berubah karenamu dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu lagi?!" Seketika Baekhyun terbangun karena suara keras Chanyeol.

"Hei..aku hanya bercanda, Chan. Aku tidak bermaksud m-"

Tut..tut..

Panggilan terputus, Baekhyun menghela napas, kali ini dia memang keterlaluan.

Baekhyun berusaha menelepon kembali, tetapi ponsel Chanyeol sepertinya sengaja dimatikan. Ada rasa bersalah yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Lama kelamaan gadis itu pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun lekas mandi ketika melihat jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan jam 7 pagi, penerbangannnya jam 10, setidaknya bandara Gimpo tidak terlalu jauh.

Jam 8, semua sudah siap, Baekhyun menggeret kopernya keluar kamar dan mendengus mengingat dia harus mengangkat koper dari lantai 2. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekalnya saat dia akan mengangkat kotak berat itu.

"Biar aku saja" Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan wajah datar Chanyeol di hadapannya. Baekhyun berjalan turun dengan wajah bingung.

"Lelaki itu memaksa menunggumu padahal aku sudah mengusirnya" Luhan melipat tangan di dada sambil menatap Chanyeol yang membawa koper Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi, Lu" Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu dan membuat rengutan wajah Luhan melunak.

"Hati-hati, Baek. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meneleponku" Luhan membalas pelukannya.

"Kami pergi, Luhan" pamit Chanyeol.

"Hm.. jaga Baekhyunku baik-baik" ketus Luhan pada temannya itu. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah Luhan.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku penumpang belakang bersama Chanyeol, awalnya Baekhyun ingin duduk di sebelah supir seperti biasa perjalanan dinas, tetapi supir kantor melarangnya dengan alasan itu perintah Sajangnim.

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya diam menatap jendela. Memastikan supir mereka fokus dengan jalanan, Baekhyun mengenggam tangan besar Chanyeol dan mengelusnya lembut. Badan Chanyeol menegak seketika.

"Masih marah padaku?" Chanyeol tetap diam dan Baekhyun tidak menyerah sampai di situ.

"Chan, katakan sesuatu" masih diam.

"Channie~" Baekhyun memanggil sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol menengok dan manatap Baekhyun.

"Curang! Kau tau aku tidak akan tahan jika kau memanggilku seperti itu" sungut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku masih marah" Chanyeol mensedekapkan tangannya.

"Aku tau, karena itu aku ingin meminta maaf, bercandaku keterlaluan" Chanyeol menatap manik mata penuh sesal itu dengan bibir yang mulai terangkat ke atas.

"Aku juga menyesal berkata keras padamu, harusnya aku tau meyakinkanmu membutuhkan waktu, jadi tidak seharusnya aku marah, aku memang lelaki brengs-" bibir Chanyeol berhenti bicara karena Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bbir tebal itu.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, aku percaya padamu. Ku mohon jangan mengatakan hal buruk dirimu sendiri" Chanyeol mengecup jari telunjuk Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan dari bibirnya.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Baek"

"Secepatnya, bersabarlah"

 _Sehun, apa kau akan mengijinkanku? Kata batin Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Hotel bintang lima menjadi akomodasi Chanyeol dan sekretarisnya, bedanya Chanyeol ditempatkan di President Suite Room sedangkan Baekhyun hanya di Standard Room, tapi bagi Baekhyun kamarnya cukul mewah.

"Bersiaplah, 30menit lagi kita ke ruang meeting" kata Chanyeol setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku" ya Chanyeol menolak saat seorang office boy akan membawakan barang mereka, justru Chanyeol rela membawakan barang Baekhyun.

"Hotelnya sangat besar, kau bisa tersesat"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol main-main.

"Aku masih bisa membaca nomer kamar. Kamarku 1410 dan kau 1411, aku tidak akan tersesat"

"Ku harap kau tersesat ke kamarku dan aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar"

Bugh!

Kali ini Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol agak keras.

"Kenapa? Malu, hm?" Baekhyun hendak memukul lagi lengan Chanyeol tetapi lelaki itu lebih dulu menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menubrukkan tubuh kecil itu ke dadanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin jauh darimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Perempuan itu bergerak gerak berusaha melepaskan pelukan bossnya.

"Katamu 30 meni lagi, aku harus bersiap sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu berdandan, masih cantik"

"Berkasmu, bodoh! Kau pikir berkasnya tidak perlu ku bawa!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan..

CUP!

Lagi, dua kali sudah Chanyeol mengecup bibir cherry Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu membeku.

"Cerewet sekali. Baru kali ini ada sekretaris mengatai bossnya. Itu hukumanmu" cengir Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong paksa tubuh Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu!"

BLAM!

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan keras dan bersandar di belakang pintu dengan tangan memegangi dadanya.

"Jantungku..rasanya tidak berhenti berdebar. Huft!"

.

.

Baekhyun menuju ruang rapat di lantai 2, sengaja dia tidak mengabari Chanyeol dulu dan membiarkan dirinya duduk sendiri di ruang rapat yang masih kosong.

Taklama terdengar suara langkah tergesa diikuti tubuh tinggi yang dia kenal memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?" keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Padahal dadanya masih terasa aneh setelah kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Ku kira akan ada puluhan orang yang datang" Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sebelah sekretarisnya yang sudah menata beberapa kertas dengan rapi.

" biasanya hanya datang dengan sekretaris dan pengawalny, dia lebih suka pembicaraan privat" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Dia baik, tetapi tegas, jadi harus berhati-hati memilih kata untuk bicara dengannya" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak terlalu bagus. Hanya saja memiliki istri orang Korea, jadi dia akan dengan senang hati bicara bahasa Korea"

Baru sebentar, pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki paruh baya. Baekhyun otomatis berdiri dan membungkuk, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap duduk dan mengangguk memberi salam.

"Mr. Park, maaf atas keterlambatan kami" ujar lelaki itu sambil membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa , kami belum lama menunggu. Ah, ini sekretrarisku, Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Selamat siang , saya Azuma Makoto, sekretaris keluarga Kimura"

"Senang bertemu Anda" Baekhyun berucap sopan.

"Maaf, sedikit tidak baik kondisi kesehatannya, sehingga putri beliau yang-"

"Chanyeollie!" seorang wanita cantik masuk dengan berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk pria itu, dan karena posisi Chanyeol yang duduk, membuat wanita itu duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Hal itu tidak hanya mengagetkan Chanyeol, tetapi juga gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ayumi, menyingkir dariku" ujar Chanyeol tegas, tetapi wanita berambut pendek itu justru semakin menempel.

"Kita kan lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeollie" Ayumi berucap sambil memainkan kancing baju Chanyeol, sekretaris keluarganya hanya menunduk untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi Nona Besar nya, dan Baekhyun pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang tidak karuan. Baekhyun tidak mungkin kan menarik rambut perempuan yang seenaknya memeluk Chanyeol, sedangkan statusnya hanya sebagai sekretarisnya?

"Aku merindukanmu..di ranjang" bisik seduktif Ayumi, tapi masi bisa terdengar 2 pasang telinga lain selain Chanyeol.

"E..ehm..Maaf dan Nona Besar, saya akan menunggu di luar" kata Makoto dengan gugup. Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun dan rasanya hendak melempar tubuh kecil Ayumi saja, tapi jika wanita itu terluka, bisa saja dia dituntut.

"Sajangnim, saya akan menunggu di luar, Anda bisa memanggil saya nanti" Baekhyun hendak pergi mengikuti jejak Makoto yang sudah sampai di ujung pintu. Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan Ayumi, otomatis Baekhyun menengok dan melihat Chanyeol menggendong ala bridal style wanita yang tadi dipangkuannya, dan Ayumi dengan senang hati melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Tanpa di duga, Chanyeol bukan membawa Ayumi ke kamarnya, tetapi sedikit melempar wanita itu ke sofa.

"Kita selesaikan pembicaraan bisnis kita besok, dengan Mr. Kimura, bukan yang lain. Kau dengar aku, ?" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Tn. Makoto hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun, tidak mempedulikan Ayumi yang memanggilnya di belakang.

Baekhyun hanya diam saat Chanyeol membawa masuk ke kamar president suite nya dan mengunci pintu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Baek" Chanyeol membuka suara. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun, tanpa kau bilang pun aku tau dia salah satu wanitamu" Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun hingga wajah gadis itu tepat di hadapannya.

"Cemburulah, dan katakan kau milikku" bisiknya.

"Kau masih bersabar menugguku? Atau kau akan berubah pikiran?" tanya Baekhyun kini.

"Aku bukan lelaki penyabar, tapi aku punya banyak kesabaran untukmu" Chanyeol semakin mendekat, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu di wajahnya. Tetapi sebuah ketukan pintu yang cukup keras membuat Chanyeol berdecak dan berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja, Chanyeol!" wanita bergaun putih dengan potongan rendah itu masuk begitu saja saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya jengah.

"Sudah kukatakan aku datang hanya untuk urusan bisnis"

"Kau lupa terakhir kali kita berbagi ranjang? Kau bilang aku menarik dan- Hei! Kenapa kau mengijinkan sekretarismu berada di kamarmu!" teriak Ayumi sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk memberi hormat saat wanita itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ini kamarku dan aku berhak menentukan siapa yang aku ijinkan masuk dan tidak"

"Dan ini hotelku! Aku memilihkan kamar ini karena aku ingin tidur di sini bersamamu, Chanyeol~" Ayumi mulai mendayukan suaranya.

"Kalau kau ingin tinggal, kau bisa tidur di sini sendiri. Baekhyun, kau pergi denganku" kata Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun menyambar tas tangannya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang pergi dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol nyatanya menyewa mobil dari fasilitas hotel dan menolak diberi supir, dia memilih menyetir sendiri dengan Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita ke mana?"

"Aku malas menginap di sana tapi aku tidak tenang, lebih baik kita mencari tempat lain" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa baju gantiku" protes Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah, nanti kita bis membelinya" Baekhyun hanya duduk tenang dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah bangunan yang terlihat lawas tapi megah. Tampaknya sebuah hotel mewah, tetapi saat turun dari mobil Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, ada tulisan "adult only" tertera dengan gambar hati merah yang mencolok.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau membawaku ke Love Hotel?" Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang baru mengunci mobilnya.

"Kau sangat polos tapi tau Love Hotel?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan jenaka.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Chan. Teman kuliahku pernah menceritakan tentang Love Hotel saat mereka berwisata ke Jepang" Chanyeol berjalan sejajar dengan Baekhyun lalu merangkul pundaknya dan membawanya masuk ke bangunan besar itu.

"Jangan berteman dengan orang-orang mesum" dan Chanyeol mengaduh saat Baekhyun mencubit perutnya.

"Kau paling mesum!" Chanyeol terbahak mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol, a-apa tidak masalah kita ke sini, maksudku..aku.." Baekhyun berkata ragu. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Aku berjanji pada Luhan untuk menjagamu dan Kyungie Noona akan dengan senang hati mengulitiku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Aku sedikit takut" lirih Baekhyun. Mereka hampir sampai di resepsionis, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, berbisik.

"Aku akan membuat selaput daramu tetap utuh, tapi aku tidak menjamin kau tidak mendesah"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngomong: Jeng Jeng Jeng aku kembaliii! Maafkan agak lama, ini baru pulang bulan madu ke sekian di Jeju. Hehehehe.. jadiii Chap depannya aja yang Hot Hot.**

 **Jangan lupa review penambah semangatnya ya Readers :***


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun terpukau dengan tatanan kamar yang dia masuki, bernuansa warna hitam dan merah seperti di dalam istana, dengan bentuk ranjang berukir, dan sebuah bathup yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Ya, bathup, lengkap dengan bunga mawar, dan hanya ada sebuah pintu kaca yang bisa digeser untuk pembatas dari ranjang walaupun tetap tembus pandang, seolah membebaskan penghuni kamar untuk berendam di tengah ruangan sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar karena bersebelahan dengan jendela beaar ataupun bisa sambil meminum wine yang disediakan di pinggir bathup. Warna merah yang mendominasi terkesan erotis sekaligus mewah.

"Kalau kau lelah kau bisa mandi dulu, kamar mandi ada di ujung sana" suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Um..tapi Chan, aku tidak membawa baju ganti" ujarnya.

"Maafkan aku karena tadi terburu-buru. Kau ingin aku keluar membelikan baju untukmu? Kau pasti lelah dari pagi kita berangkat kau belum beristirahat" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Bukankah Chanyeol belum istirahat juga? Apalagi Chanyeol adalah bosnya, bagaimana bisa dia meminta bossnya membelikan baju untuknya?

"Tidak usah Chan, ada bathrope. Aku bisa memakainya" Chanyeol menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

"Kalau begitu mandilah, aku akan memesan room service untuk makan malam" Baekhyun mengangguk, dia mengambil bathrope di ranjang dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Lebih dari 30 menit, Baekhyun merasa segar setelah mandi dengan shower. Dengan hanya mengenakan bathrope, Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol berendam di bathup. Tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos sampai ke perut menunjukkan abs bagian atas, dan kakinya sedikit di tekuk karena posisinya yang setengah berbaring, menonjolkan sedikit pahanya. Mata Chanyeol terpejam seolah menikmati rendaman air hangat dengan aromaterapi melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Ehm..Chan? Apa kau tidur?" panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka matanya, pintu kaca yang terbuka membuat tidak ada penghalang sehingga Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Tidak, Baek. Hanya saja badanku terasa pegal" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di pinggiran bathup. Sungguh, sebenarnya dada Baekhyun bertalu tidak karuan, berdebar mendekati lelaki telanjang di depannya, tetapi nafsunya juga membuncah.

"Ingin kupijat?" tangan Baekhyun dengan berani membelai pundak telanjang Chanyeol, membuat pria itu menggeram tertahan.

"Hm..pasti akan menyenangkan dipijat olehmu" Chanyeol menengok ke belakang untuk menatap mata Baekhyun yang terbakar gairah.

"Nikmati saja, oke?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan. Dengan memposisikan duduknya tepat di belakang Chanyeol yang duduk tegak, gadis itu mulai memijat pelan pundak keras Chanyeol, namja itu memejamkan mata. Menikmati.

Tangannya bermain di pundak, tetapi bibir mungil itu penasaran dan mulai mendekati leher Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba lelaki itu merasa bergetar hebat karena kecupan Baekhyun di lehernya.

"Ngghh~" desahan berat itu takbisa ditahan lagi karena Baekhyun takhanya mengecup tapi menjilat leher Chanyeol sampai ke dekat daun telinganya.

"Baek..please..hh" jemari Chanyeol meremat pinggiran bathup dengan kuat. Apalagi kini salah satu tangan Baekhyun tidak lagi di pundaknya, tapi mulai mengusak puting Chanyeol yang tampak mencuat. Tanpa mempedulikan air yang beriak karena gerakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun meraba lembut secara bergantian puting susu Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, Channie. Enak bukan?" bisikan tepat di telinganya memperburuk kondisi libidonya kini. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membanting si mungil itu ke pangkuannya. Tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, jadi lebih baik dia menahannya.

"Kau belajar dari mana, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil sesekali mendesis menahan rasa nikmat.

"A-aku membaca beberapa artiket dan internet bagaimana memuaskan pasangan" cicit Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyadari gadis ini memalu karena sentuhannya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang ada di pundaknya lalu menariknya pelan agar wanita itu menatapnya.

"Lepas bathrope mu, masuklah ke sini" Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan dirinya sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya seolah membuat ruang agar Baekhyun bisa masuk ke dalam bathup panjang itu.

"Nanti bathrope ku basah" kata Baekhyun.

"Lepas saja"

"Tutup matamu" ucapan tidak perlu dari Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol segera memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun menarik tangan dari genggaman Chanyeol membiarkan gadis itu telanjang bulat dan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di dalam bathup. Chanyeol membuka mataya saat Baekhyun bersiap duduk di depannya, membuat Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat pantat sintal Baekhyun tepat berada di depan matanya.

Baekhyun terpekik saat dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam bathup, karena merasakan sesuatu di punggungnya.

"kau tau itu apa kan, Baek? kau membuatku tegang sejak kau memainkan tubuhku" Chanyeol mendekatkan badannya agar menempel ke punggung Baekhyun, tangannya mulai melingkar di perut Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau belajar cara memuaskanku?" tanya Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli.

"Uh-huh" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kenapa, hm?" tangan Chanyeol bermain-main di pusar Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang ada di perutnya, seolah ingin merasakan sensasi tangan kasar Chanyeol.

"Kau sering memuaskanku, aku hanya ingin membalasnya"

"Mau kupuaskan lagi?" Chanyeol membisik sembari menjilat leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Ssshh..lagi..." desis si wanita sampai kepalanya mendongak memudahkan sang pria mendapatkan akses.

Salah satu tangan Chanyeol mulai turun ke bawah dan menyibak vagina rapat Baekhyun, jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi gadis itu sampai mulai mengangkangkan kakinya.

"Channie~" rengeknya tatkala telunjuk Chanyeol menemukan benjolan di bagian atas vaginanya. Takhanya itu, Chanyeol pun turut mendesis karena jari-jari lentik Baekhyun taklagi meremas pinggiran bathup, melainkan meremat sesekali membelai kedua paha Chanyeol yang mengungkung di sebelah tubuh Baekhyun.

"Clit mu, hm? Suka aku goda begini?" Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan tubuhnya bergerak maju dan mundur seolah ingin memainkan tempo kucekan random Chanyeol di sekitar klitorisnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, penisku jadi sakit kau dorong, Baekkie"

"Mmmhh..ta-tapi tidak tahan, Chan..AH! CHANNIE!" tubuh Baekhyun melenting karena tangan Chanyeol satunya lagi mencubit salah satu putingnya yang menegang.

"Nikmat, Baekkie?" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat gadis itu menggelinjang hebat karena titik-titik nikmatnya dia mainkan.

"Please..hah..please..Ch-Chan..aku tidak tahan..Ngghh.." desahnya putus-putus.

"Mau pindah ke kasur?" tawar Chanyeol, lelaki itu merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil, entah karena air yang makin dingin atau karena terbuai gairah. Chanyeol berdiri dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena badannya yang menempel pada Chanyeol harus menegak. Chanyeol menyambar handuk yang ada di sampingnya dan melilitnya di pinggang, tangannya lalu meraih si mungil untuk digendong menuju ranjang.

Baekhyun sampai menahan nafas saat Chanyeol melemparnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Jantan.

"Kemarilah, aku akan mengeringkan tubuhmu" Baekhyun menurut dan merangkak mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping ranjang, melupakan rassa malunya dengan tubuh telanjang, duduk di tepian dan membiarkan Chanyeol membelainya tubuhnya dengan handuk yang lembut. Kepalanya sesekali menengadah, membiarkan manik bulatnya bersirobok dengan Chanyeol.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Sudah. Mau melanjutkan lagi?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol menunjukkan gesture dengan kepalanya meminta Baekhyun untuk telentang, tapi gadis itu justru menggeleng dengan lucu dan memegang kedua pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melihatnya" tatap Baekhyun pada tonjolan di tengah handuk Chanyeol. Dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol melepas ujung ikatan handuknya hingga terpampanglah batangnya yang keras itu.

"Bolehkah Channie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya membuat Chanyeol menggeram gemas.

"Apapun untukmu, Baek"

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat ujung lubang penis di hadapannya, Chanyeol menahan agar tidak menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan menyodokkan kemaluannya ke mulut kecil itu.

Selesai menjilat pelan, bagaikan es krim, Baekhyun mengemut-emut bagian kepala berbentuk jamur, mengulumnya dan menyedot pelan seolah dia memakan es krim strawbery kesukaannya. Bahkan matanya terpejam, menikmati.

"F*ck!" umpat Chanyeol. Tangannya yang diam saja kini mulai menyingkirkan rambut sebahu Baekhyun seolah mengikatnya dengan tangan agar dia bisa dengan jelas melihat pipi mochi yang sesekali menyedot. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku takut lepas kendali, Baek. Berbaringlah" Baekhyun hendak protes tetapi Chanyeol kembali mengecup dahinya.

"Buka pahamu lebih lebar, Baekki" pinta Chanyeol, dan dengan posisi litotomi, Chanyeol bisa melihat lubang Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh bulu-bulu tipis. Baekhyun terpekik saat wajah Chanyeol mendekat, seolah ingin mengeksplornya, Chanyeol menyibak bulu pubis Baekhyun dan mengendusinya.

"Hmm..wangi sekali, Baek" tanpa sadar pinggul Baekhyun sedikit terangkat karena hangatnya nafas Chanyeol.

Kedua telunjuk Chanyeol membuka bibir kemaluan Baekhyun dan tersenyum puas melihat lubang sempit merah itu berdenyut, pasti karena terangsang.

"Kalau pun aku belum mencium bibirmu, aku akan mencium bibir bawahmu" kata Chanyeol sebelum bibirnya dengan nakal mencumbu sekitaran vagina Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?

Tangannya terjulur menuju rambut legam Chanyeol dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Takbisa diungkapkan rasanya saat bibir Chanyeol dengan asal menciumi sekitar vagina, hembusan nafas memburu menambah hangat dan bagaimana bibir tebal itu mulai melumat hampir seluruh bagian luar kemaluannya seolah melumat bibir wanita.

"Ah..haa-ah.." hanya desahan-desahan Baekhyun dan suara kecipak serta suara hisapan Chanyeol di vagina yang mulai basah.

Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyedot kuat tonjolan sebesar kacang yang membuat Baekhyun seolah mengejang. Oh, jangan lupakan tangan Baekhyun bahkan dengan sendirinya bergerak mengelus kedua payudara sintalnya.

"Chan! Chan! Channie..aku hampiir-ah" Baekhyun semakin mengangkat pantatnya seperti meminta Chanyeol untuk terus melecehkan kewanitaannya. Sampai akhirnya pertahannya pun runtuh saat Chanyeol dengan bersamaan menyedot klitorisnya dan jarinya mengucek sekitaran lubang vaginanya tanpa ampun.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AAAAHHH!" tangan Baekhyun mncengkeram sprei sampai terangkat dan kedua tumitnya menjejak saat pelepasannya datang. Chanyeol yang merasakan cairan merembes keluar dan membasahi jarinya, memberi jilatan jilatan lembut sebelum melepasnya.

Chanyeol melihatnya, dada Baekhyun yang naik turun karena terengah, lehernya yang mendongak dan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah, membuat kesejatiannya makin sakit. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya sampai gadis itu membuka mata dan menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Giliranku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, giliranmu. Kau ingin dengan tangan atau mulutku?"

"Tidak, aku ingin ini"

"Sshh.." Baekhyun mendesis karena Chanyeol menggesekkan tanganna ke vagina basah itu.

"Aku ingin menggesekkanya" dan Baehyun yang lemas pasca pelepasan, hanya bisa pasrah saat kakinya dilebarkan, batang panjang itu dikocok pelan oleh pemiliknya sampai sedikit mengeluarkan precum dan dengan posisi yang diluruskan menghadap ke arah perut baekhyun, mulai digesekkan dan pangkalnya sampai ke ujung.

Awalnya hanya pelan, Chanyeol menahan kedua kaki Baekhyun agar mengangkang lebar dan mulai dari perbatasan zakarnya dia gesekkan dengan kewanitaan basah Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol menggeram seperti hewan buas karena sensasinya. Mendengarnya, membuat Baekhyun makin banjir karena Chanyeol sungguh terlihat perkasa dengan pantatnya yang naik turun dan ujung penisnya yang sesekali mengenai perut bawahnya sampai pubisnya yang sedikit basah karena tetesan precum Chanyeol.

Namun lama kelamaan libido Chanyeol makin naik dan dia menggeseknya makin keras, takpedulu kalau Baekhyun mulai sedikit merasa perih karena batang chanyeol yang keras dan kesat.

"Oh..Yeah..oh, baekkie-ah..hmm" desahnya sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Baekhyun hanya mendesisi sesekali, ikut menikmati. Peluh mulai membasahi dahi, leher hingga dada Chanyeol. Pendingin ruangan tidak lagi terasa karena kegiatan panas mereka, apalagi kini nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun membuat Chanyeol terus mendesah dengan suara beratnya.

"Baek, aku tidak tahan..Ah! Sungguh, aku kan memasukkannya!" mata Baekhyun membola saat merasakan ujung kemaluan Chanyeol yang awalnya berada dipubisnya kini mulai berada dekat dengan lubangnya.

Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol, seolah berusaha menghentikannya.

"Chan-Chanyeol, jangan.." tampaknya kewarasan masih ada di otak Baekhyun. Tapi seolah tidak peduli, Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya dengan satu tangan besarnya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Penisnya sudah siap di depan sarangnya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Baek. Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang!" katanya dengan nafas memburu. Tangan Baekhyun dicengkeram makin kuat, yang pasti membuat tangan putih itu memerah.

"Chan..aku takut.." lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. Seolah tersadar saat melihat setitik air di sudut mata gadis itu, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu berbaring di samping Baekhyun yang masih terdiam sambil menutup mata dengan satu lengan. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menurunkan libidonya yang membuncah.

"Chan?" panggil Baekhyun takut-takut. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya, masih terlihat ketakutan di wajah cantik itu.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku membuatmu takut" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Harusnya aku bisa memuaskanmu, tapi aku-" Baekhyun menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"hei, tak apa. Aku saja yang tidak sabaran" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah cabinet yang terdapat di sebelah lemari pakaian dan menyadari sesuatu karena tulisan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit dia pelajari.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambil sesuatu, kau bisa membantuku setelah ini" mata Baekhyun mengikuti setiap gerakan Chanyeol sampai lelaki itu membuka cabinet dan mengambil sesuatu yang tampak asing bagi Baekhyun.

Sebuah benda yang tampak seperti corong tetapi berbentuk agak aneh karena ada lipatan di depannya.

"Apa itu Chan?"

"Ini namanya fleshlight, kau bisa memuaskanku dengan ini" seriangai Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan benda itu pada Baekhyun, kepala si mungil dimiringkan dan melihat benda yang sudah disodorkan padanya dan mengamatinya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun menyentuh bagian belakang yang seperti pegangan, sedangkan dalam otaknya bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara menggerakkannya.  
Chanyeol bersandar di ranjang dan melebarkan pahanya, penisnya yang setengah tegang dielusnya dengan lembut.

"Fleshlight itu dibuat seperti vagina, Baek. kau lihat bagian depannya yang seperti lipatan? itu ibarat lubang kemaluanmu dan kau perhatikan ada lubang kecil di antaranya, kau bisa masukkan penisku di sana" terang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak paham dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol meyodorkan suatu bool dengan tulisan 'lubricant'

"Apa perlu pelumas?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh bibir vagina buatan itu dan menyadari itu sangat kesat dan tidak basah. Chanyeol meng-iya kan. Baekhyun mengambil sedikit pelumas dan melumurinya di sekitar fleshlight itu, lalu tangannya yang masih licin dia gunakan untuk mengelus seluruh permukaan batang Chanyeol agar licin dan tegak.

"Sepertinya sudah siap" kata Chanyeol saat merasakan 'rudal' nya semakin keras. Baekhyun memastikan lubang fleshlight itu di depan penis Chayeol dan lelaki itu salah mengira sekretarisnya akan memasukkan dengan perlahan, karena kenyataannya gadis itu memasukkan dengan sekali sentak sampai Chanyeol hampir menjerit.

"Gaah! Fuuuckkk!" kepala sampai terdongak. Sudah berapa bulan penisnya tidak pernah masuk ke lubang manapun, dan sekarang dengan jari lentik wanita polos yang dia sukai dia merasakan sensasi penisnya di jepit.

Dan dengan instingnya, Baekhyun menggerakkan naik turun benda itu sampai Chanyeol ikut bergerak mengikuti irama kocokan.

"Owh..baekhyun-hh.. Ah..nikmatnya.." sampai-sampai tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke belakang memegang kepala ranjang dan bibirnya hampir terluka karena dia gigit.

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun seperti menyadari ada sebuah tombol di dekat pegangan, karena penasaran dia menekannya dan membuat tubuh Chanyeol melenting.

Drrrtttt...

Fleshlight itu bisa bergetar.

"Shit-ah! OOHH! Ahhh..HHAAH!" Chanyeol rasanya ingin menjerit lebih keras, penisnya benar-benar rindu mengoyak lubang sempit, dan kerinduan itu terbalas dengan getaran fleshlight yang seolah menggetarkan urat-urat kemaluannya.

"Lakukan..hh..lakukan seuatu, Baek..baekki-ah, baekki..Lakukan apapun pada tubuhku..Baek please buat aku makin terangsang, ku mohon..hh" Chanyeol dengan susah payah membuka matanya dan menatap dengan tatapan memohon, sungguh Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis,keberaniannya seolah muncul saat melihat lelaki yang biasanya mendominasi permainan panas mereka kini memohon bantuannya, membuatnya seolah menguasai tubuh perkasa itu. Baekhyun menjadi panas dan tertantang.

Tangan kirinya masih memegangi fleshlight itu tanpa menggerakkannya dan membiarkannya tetap bergetar, tangan kirinya memainkan scrotum chanyeol dengan sesekal memeras bola kembar itu seolah memerah sperma Chanyeol, dan mulutnya tidak ingin tinggal diam.

HAP

Baekhyun memainkan puting sebesar kerikil dengan mulutnya bahkan sesekali memainkan di sela giginya.

Chanyeol mendesah parah.

Pantatnya bergerak takberaturan beharap Baekhyun akan menggerakkan fleshligt itu naik turun, tapi karena tidak digerakkan, tangannya mencengkeram tangan kanan Baekhyun memaksanya menggerakkan benda pemuas nafsunya.

"Teruushh..terussh, Baek, mainkan semua tubuhku..Puaskan aku, Baek" racaunya sambil sesekali mendesah tak karuan.

Sampai puncaknya hampir datang, Chanyeol memegangi kepala Baekhyun memintanya menyedot putingnya yang sensitif dengan kuat.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" tangan Baekhyun makin berani bermain saat mendengar Chanyeol mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Aku cum! Aku dat-GAAAHHH!"

Chayeol melolong.

Dia menarik fleshlight itu dan membiarkan maninya memuncrat sampai mengenai sedikit pipi Baekhyun.

Nafasnya benar-benar tersengal saat semuanya selesai. Badannya basah oleh keringat.

"Baek, itu tadi luar biasa" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan ada sorot bangga di mata Baekhyun.

"Jadi aku berhasil memuaskanmu?" tanyanya dengan lugu, Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafas harus menahan kekehannya karena wajah lucu itu.

"Yah, kau berhasil. Ayo kita tidur, aku lelah berteriak" kata Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajahnya dari keringat, mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang terkena cipratan spermanya.

Chanyeol berbaring dan membawa kepala Baekhyun di dekat dadanya setelah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

Chanyeol rasanya sudah ketiduran saat melihat Baekhyun masih terjaga dan memegang ponselnya sambil mengetikkan pesan, sepertinya berbalas pesan dengan seseorang. Matanya yang lelah tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan di ponsel gadis itu. Tetapi dahinya mengernyit saat melihat nama 'Sehun' di bagian atas pesan pengirim dan melihat pesan itu sekilas bertuliskan " _Aku menyayangimu_ ".

Chanyeol terpejam dan meyakini itu hanya mimpinya.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 **Ngomong: Hoi Hoi Apa ini? Full Chanbaek ya. Hehehehehe. Semoga gak bosen, nani chap depan mulai ada HunBaek deh ya. Jangan minta yang terlalu Hot, nulisnya mikir banget ini. HAHAHAHA.**

 **Maaf kalau ada telat-telat update ya, lagi mulai Tesis, daan disaat senggang diusahain sambil ngetik ff. Semangati aku dengan cara review ya, readers :***


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun terbangun, rasanya semalam dia menyelusup ke sela lengan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakan sentuhan kulit lelaki itu?

Dengan malas gadis itu membuka mata dan seketika kesadarannya terjaga menyadari lelaki yang dicarinya berbaring menyamping menghadapnya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Sudah bangun?" suara berat itu menyapa. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyingkirkan helai rambut Baekhyun yang lepek ke belakang telinga.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Baekhyun justru balik bertanya.

"Belum lama, mungkin 30 menit lalu. Tidurmu tampak nyenyak sekali" Baekhyun menatap sorot mata Chanyeol seolah ingin membaca segala guratan yang ada di sana.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, tanganya kini memngelus biseps Chanyeol yang keras.

"Hanya mimpi buruk" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Mimpi apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk dipeluk.

"Pasti banyak lelaki yang mengincarmu juga, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah merebut hatimu. Kau tau itu? Jangan tinggalkan aku" kalimat terakhir Chanyeol terdengat lirih. Mendengar nada suara penuh harap itu, Baekhyun memberanikan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti anak-anak yang tidak bisa tidur lagi karena bermimpi buruk" ejeknya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu melepas pelukan itu.

"Aku akan memesan sarapan pagi untuk kita" kata Chanyeol.

"Bukankah tadi malam saat aku mandi kau juga memesan makanan? Kita tidak memakannya, pantas saja aku lapar sekali sekarang" bibir Baekhyun mencebik lucu.

"Itu karena semalam kau nakal" Chanyeol menyentil ujung hidung Baekhyun dan gadis itu tertunduk dengam wajah merah menahan malu.

"Aku akan memesan sarapan, kau bisa bersiap untuk meeting pagi ini" Chanyeol berkata sebelum beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan mengambil telepon. Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Chanyeol yang dengan santainya berjalan tanpa mengenakan kain apapun, terlebih penisnya tampak keras karena fisiologis pria bangun d pagi hari. Morning's wood.

"Chanyeol pakai celanamu!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi.

"Kenapa malu? Semalam kau bahkan memegangnya"

"Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan kepayahan karena dia berjalan sambil membawa selimut melingkari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggerutu saat lagi-lagi Ayumi ada di ruang rapat mereka, Mr. Kimura dengan gaya santai menjelaskan tentang profit yang akan didapatkan kedua perusahaan, sedangkan Ayumi dengan jelasnya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Jadi, begitulah Mr. Park, jika kau setuju" kata Mr. Kimura mengakhiri.

"Ah, dan aku meminta maaf karena memaksakan untuk meeting semalam, sedangkan kau masih lelah karena perjalanan. Ayumi mengatakan kau menundanya karena ingin beristirahat. Aku benar-benar tidak enak padamu" kata ayah Ayumi dengan sopan.

"Tidak, aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf sehingga rapat ini tertunda. Aku akan menghitung dan memikirkan tentang kerjasama ini, besok aku akan memberikan jawaban di tengah rapat dewan" jawab Chanyeol takkalah sopan.

"Ayah, ayo ajak Chanyeol makan di rumah" kata Ayumi sambil bergelayut di lengan Ayahnya.

"Istriku mengajak untuk makan siang di rumah kami, hanya makanan sederhana karena kebetulan Ibu Ayumi sangat suka memasak" Chanyeol menimbang baik-baik, dia tidak ingin menolak tawaran sahabat baik Aboejinya.

"Tentu saja, tapi bisakah aku mengajak Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tampak salah tingkah.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Ayumi menggebrak meja di depannya dan berdiri sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sudi makan bersama wanita murahan itu!"

Emosi Chanyeol memuncak, hampir saja dia menampar gadis itu andai tidak ingat di mana di berada.

"Ayumi! Duduk! Bersikap sopanlah!" hardik Mr. Kimura.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Saya akan menerima tawaran Anda kalau putri Anda sudah tau sopan santun" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Baekhyun yang memberi salam dahulu pada Mr. Kimura.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Baekhyun, lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun mendekati dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya. Tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari pria itu.

"Chan, kalau kau ingin pergi makan siang bersama mereka pergilah. Aku tidak a-"

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu tadi?! Kau dengar bagaimana dia merendahkanmu?! Aku bisa memukulnya saat itu juga, tapi-"

GREP

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepala pria besar itu di pundaknya.

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku. Tapi itu resiko karena memiliki Sajangnim yang memiliki banyak penggemar sepertimu" tanpa sadar Chanyeol mulai mengulas senyum, emosinya mereda.

Chanyeol hendak membalas ucapan ucapan Baekhyun tetapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengambil ponselnya, menggeser layar lalu menyalakan loudspeaker.

"Yeobseyo, Aboeji"

"Park Chanyeol! Apa begitu caramu bertatakrama?!" tiba-tiba Ayahnya membentaknya, Chanyeol tiak mengerti.

"Mr. Kimura mengatakan sejak kemarin malam akan mengajakmu makan siang di ruamhnya, dan saat aku ingin memastikannya, dia bilang kau menolak ajakan makan siang itu. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" marah Tn. Besar Park lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas, tidak mungkin dia balas membentak Aboejinya, bagaimanapun dia selalu diajari sopan santun pada yang lebih tua.

"Minhae, Aboeji. Tapi Aboeji harus kalau putri Mr. Kimura menghina sekretarisku, Baekhyun" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam.

"Ayumi mengatakan Baekhyun tidak boleh datang bahkan mengatakan dia..wanita murahan" Chanyeol berhati-hati mengatakannya, khawatir Baekhyun akan tersinggung. Terdengar desah nafas berat di ujung sana.

"Setau Aboeji, Ayumi gadis yang baik" kata Tn. Park melunak.

"Kalau Aboeji ingin aku dekat dengan putri Mr. Kimura, jangan harap itu terjadi. Aku hanya melakukannya untuk bisnis" kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Tidak..tidak.. Aboeji sudah berkali-kali bilang kan? Aboeji tidak akan pernah menjodohkan anak-anak Aboeji hanya demi bisnis. Kau lihat Kyungsoo? Aku mengijinkannya menikah dengan Jongin, walaupun Hyukjae bersikeras menjodohkan putranya dengan Kyungsoo. Aboeji lebih senang kalian bahagia dengan pilihan kalian sendiri" Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf, Aboeji. Aku bukan tidak sopan. Tapi aku tidak mau melihat Baekhyun direndahkan"

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Maafkan juga Aboeji sudah berkata keras padamu. Sampaikan juga maafku pada Baekhyun kalau membuatnya jadi tidak nyaman" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Nde, akan aku sampaikan. Gomawo, Aboeji" setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Mau berjalan-jalan denganku?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mencubit gemaa pipi mochi sekretarisnya. Sedaritadi si mungil sangat menikmati memakan takoyaki berisi gurita sampai pipi putihnya menggembung. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya minta dibelikan 5 buah takoyaki, tapi setelah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Dotonburi, Baekhyun meminta 5 buah lagi. Dan ya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menurutinya, sedangkan dia sendiri daritadi hanya memakan 2 takoyaki.

"Baek, pelan-pelan makannya, nanti kau tersedak" Chanyeol seolah terbius saat mata kecil itu melengkung seoerti bulan sabit. Cantik.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai makanan itu, hm?" Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sisa saus di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Ini enak. Kau mau lagi?" Baekhyun menyodorkan ke depan mulut Chanyeol dan pria itu memakannya.

"Setelah ini aku akan membeli oleh-oleh untuk Noona, dia bisa menceramahiku seharian kalau aku tidak membawa apa-apa untuknya"

"Kau akan membeli apa?"

"Entahlah mungkin kan bisa memilihkan sepatu dan tas yang bagus untuknya. Oh, aku juga akan membelikan kamera Nikon untuk Jongin" Baekhyun manggut-manggut mendengarkan sambil menikmati makannya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Sehun. Dia akan pulang juga besok, apa yang harus aku belikan untuknya?" seketika Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kami memang sering adu mulut, tapj dia adikku" senyum Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan kalau Sehun juga adiknya. Tapi lidahnya kelu, dia berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dahulu.

"Ya, aku bersalah karena pernah meniduri gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi aku bersumpah aku menyesalinya, aku tidak tau kalau dia gadis yang disukai Sehun. Dia menjadi dingin padaku karena hal itu" cerita Chanyeol.

"Sehun pernah bilang dia sudah memaafkanmu" kata Baekhyun.

"Yah, dia pernah mengatakannya. Lagipula aku bersyukur dia tidak berpacaran dengan wanita itu, dia jalang. Hanya mencari harta lelaki saja"

"Mulutmu, Chan" tegur Baekhyun dan lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbelanja dan tidak menyadari hari mulai gelap.

"Malam ini tidur denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan membawa banyak tentengan di tangannya.

"Tidak, aku akan tidur di kamarku sendiri" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya.

"Tapi kamarku terlalu besar, sangat membosankan tidur sendiri"

"Kau hanya akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Besok hari pertemuan dengan direksi sebelum kita pulang, aku tidak mau begadang"

"Hmm..jadi tiap tidur denganku kau ingin aku sentuh?" Chanyeol menyeringai mmebuat Baekhyun memukul pundaknya.

"Ish, kau ini"

"Aku berjanji hanya akan memelukmu, hanya memeluk, sungguh" kata Chanyeol mantap saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu dan ke kamarmu setelahnya"

"Yes!" Chanyeol bersorak riang lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Chanh~ kau bilang hanya tidur..aaghh" Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman karena getaran vibrator berbentuk telur di klitorisnya, padahal celana dalam masih melekat, tetapi Chanyeol dengan nakalnya memegang benda berbentuk telur kecil itu di atasnya.

"Aku cuma ingin kau menggunakan mainan juga, Baek, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin. Tidak salah aku membelinya kemarin, kau tampak menyukainya'

"Ah..Chan..please..hh..aku-AARRGHH!" kaki Baekhyun melengkung karena pelepasannya, 30 menit Chanyeol bermain dengan tubuhnya membuat pertahanannya runtuh juga.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan benda bergetar itu dan memeluk Baekhyun yang berkeringat.

"Sekarang waktunya tidur" kata Chanyeol.

"T-tapi kau belum Chan"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak mau hampir kelepasan seperti kemarin. Aku tidak mau kau takut" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi gaun tidurnya dan balas memeluk Chanyeol.

"Chan.."

"Hm.." kata Chanyeol yang matanya mulai terpejam.

"Sepulang ke Korea nanti, aku akan memberikan jawaban untukmu dan memberitau sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Tunggu saja,oke?"

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau tunggu, tapi aku yakin kau akan jadi milikku"

.

.

.

Rapat dengan para direksi perusahaan milik Mr. Kimura berjalan lancar, Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan bersalaman dengan 10 orang yang di sana, terakhir dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabat ayahnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar pria muda yang cerdas, Chanyeol. Ayahmu pasti bangga padamu"

"Terima kasih, Mr. Kimura, ini berkat Anda yang memebri kesempatan untuk saya" Tiba-tiba lelaki Jepang itu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Maafkan putri saya, Nona Byun. Aku terlalu memanjakannya jadi dia.. yah seperti yang kau lihat"

"Tidak apa-apa Mr. Kimura, saya memahaminya" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah berjalan keluar ruangan saat Chanyeol berpamitan.

"Jadi gadis itu alasan kau menolak putriku?" kata Mr. Kimura dengan senyum yang ramah. Chanyeol terdiam karena tidak mengerti.

"Semalam, aku ke kamar Baekhyun hendak mengucapkan maaf, tapi sepertinya kamarnya kosong dan aku..melihatnya keluar dengan gaun tidur dari kamarmu tadi pagi" wajah Chanyeol memerah sempurna.

"A-a..itu.." Chanyeol tergagap. Mr. Kimura tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada ayahmu, perempuan yang kau pilih sangat pintar" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih dan lekas pergi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah merah.

"Aniya. Waktunya pulang" Chanyeol berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai ke bandara.

Drrrt...drttt...

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol otomatis menengok ke arah Baekhyun dan gadis itu tampak melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkatnya?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil menulis pesan di ponselnya.

 _To: Sehun_

 _Aku pulang sore ini. Kapan kau pulang?_

Taklama sebuah balasan datang

 _From: Sehun_

 _Aku sudah datang sejak pagi tadi, aku langsung tidur jadi tidak mengabarimu. Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?_

Senyum Baekhyun merekah saat membaca pesan, membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

 _To: Sehun_

 _Aku sedang bersama Chanyeol di mobil. Baiklah, temui aku di rumah jam 7 nanti, oke? Aku menyayangimu._

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan baru menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm" jawab singkat Baekhyun.

Penerbangan selama 2 jam, membuat Baekhyun mengantuk di mobil, supir Chanyeol membiarkan bosnya beserta Baekhyun duduk di belakang. Chanyeol memegang kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak.

"Tidurlah kalau kau mengantuk, Baek" kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Kita sudah sampai di Korea, kau tidak lupa janjimu kan?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Besok. Besok hari libur, kau ada waktu? aku akan memberi jawaban untukmu"

"Tenu aku selalu punya waktu untuk jawabanmu, Baekki. Aku takut ada yang mengambilmu dariku" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Besok siang aku akan datang ke rumahmu"

"Baiklah, jam 10 pagi? Aku bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk kita"

"Call!"

Sampai di depan rumahnya, Baekhyun gugup, dia melihat jam di tangannya dan menyadari sudah masuk jam 7 malam. Khawatir Sehun sudah datang dan Chanyeol akan menanyakannya.

"Ch-Chan, sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk" kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap membawakan kopernya. Alisnya berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"L-luhan sedang keluar, kalau dia tau kita hanya berdua di rumah, aku khawatir dia akan marah" Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah. Kabari aku besok, oke?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah dengan tergesa dan menemukan Luhan di depan TV dengan baju santainya. Sendirian. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa.

"Hai, Baek. Kau pulang!' Luhan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oh aku merindukanmu!' kata Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kiri dan ke kanan. Baekhyun mendorong badan mungil sahabatnya.

"AKu hanya pergi 3 hari bukan 3 bulan" sungutnya.

"Galak sekali, aku punya sesuatu di kamarmu"

"Apa? aku tidak berulangtahun"

"Ck, jangan banyak bicara. Sana!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan gadis itu berjalan malas ke kamarnya.

"AAAAAAA" Baekhyun berteriak saat melihat Sehun sudah bersandar di ranjangnya. Baekhyun berlari dan menubruk tubuh Sehun.

"Kau mengejutkanku! Ku pikir kau tidak datang!" Baekhyun mengusakkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun terkekeh dengan kelakuan yang lebih tua.

"Kau lebih mengejutkanku dengan teriakanmu, Noona" Sehun memeluk tubuh keecil itu agar semakin merapat.

"Aku melihat Chanyeol Hyung mengantarmu, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku kalau dia masuk, jadi aku memilih berada di kamarmu" Baekhyun melepas pelukan dan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun.

"Pipimu tampak lebih tirus, kau makan dengan baik?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku sangat baik, sungguh. Apa Noona di sana juga baik-baik saja, Chanyeol Hyung tidak melukaimu?"

"Aniya, kami bekerja dengan baik"

"Kalau begitu mandilah, kita bisa makan malam bersama" Sehun hendak beranjak tetap Baekhyun memegang tangannya.

"Sehunnie, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"Setelah kita makan, Noona boleh mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak mau kakakku menunda makan, hm?" Sehun mengacak surai Baekhyun dan meninggalkan gadis itu untuk membersihkan diri.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sehun ternyata sudah menyiapkan makanan bersama Luhan dan mereka makan bertiga dengan sesekali bercengkerama.

"Sehunnie, malam ini menginaplah di sini" kata Baekhyun sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak Noona saja yang menginap di apartemenku?" tawar Sehun.

"Noona belum pernah melihat tempat tinggalku kan?" lanjut Sehun.

"Pergilah, Baek. kalian tidak bertemu seminggu, aku tau bagaimana kalian saling merindukan" kata Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk senang, dia segera berlarri ke kamarnya mengatakan akan mengepak sedikit baju untuk ikut ke apartemen Sehun.

Baekhyun mengamati apartemen Sehun yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi nyaman dan tampak rapi.

"Apartemennya tidak terlalu besar, hanya da 1 ruangan, itu tempat tidur, meja bar, dan kamar mandi di sana" Sehun menunjuk satu-persatu. Di depan pintu akan terlihat meja bar dan dapur, di sebelahnya terdapat sofa untuk 2 orang dan sebuah karpet di bawahnya beserta TV layar datar, dan takjauh dari situ ada kasur yang cukup besar tepat di sebelah jendela.

"Aku hanya tinggal sendiri, jadi aku meminta Aboeji untuk tidak membelikan apartemen yang terlalu besar, aku akan lelah membereskannya" cerita Sehun.

"Ini cukup nyaman" Baekhyun duduk di ranjang sambil mengamati Sehun yang masih merapihkan beberapa barang yang berserakan.

Taklama, Sehun menyusul dan berbaring miring sambil kakaknya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kau pergi dengan Chanyeol Hyung" ujar Sehun.

"Aku..ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Baekhyun berbaring berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku..menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?" Sehun membolakan matanya.

"Noona berpacaran dengan Chanyeol Hyung?!"

"Tidak, tidak Sehun. Maksudku, aku menanyakan bagaimana pendapatmu"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanyanya tegas.

"Chanyeol memintaku menjadi kekasihnya" lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku belum menjawabnya karena aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu, kau satu-satunya keluargaku, jadi aku..akan mendengarkanmu" cicitnya. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Noona mencintainya?" Sehun bisa merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau Noona mencintai Chanyeol Hyung dan Noona yakin dia akan membahagiakanmu, aku tidak keberatan" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeperat pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun"

"Terima kasih juga sudah menanyakan pendapatku. Aku menyayangimu, Noona"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun dengan wajah cerah, dia sudah menceritakan pada Sehun akan datang ke rumah Chanyeol siang annti dan walaupun Sehun bersikeras untuk mengantarnya, Baekhyun tidak keberatan, toh Baekhyun akan menceritakan tentang Shixun pada calon kekasihnya itu. Ah, mendengar nama kekasih saja membuat Baekhyun merona.

Baekhyun sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol dan mengatakan akan datang sebelum jam 10 dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab singkat: 'datang ke kamarku'.

Membayangkan Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah menyiapkan kejutan di kamarnya membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk berdandan.

"Ckckck, Noona ku yang cantik kenapa berdandan, hm? kau sudah cantik Noona" kata Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun memoles lipstik.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo kita berangkat" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sekarang bahkan masih jam 9 dan Baekhyun terburu untuk pergi.

Pelayan di kediaman Park menyapa Sehun dan Baekhyun yang datang, rumah tampak sepi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak ada, karena menurut Sehun, Kyungsoo biasanya akan memasak sarapan ditemani Jongin tiap paginya.

"Sehun, Chanyeol memintaku ke kamarnya, apa..emm..kau.." Baekhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Pergilah, hanya saja kalau lebih dari 30 menit kau tidak keluar dari sana, aku akan mendobrak pintunya" kata Sehun datar sambil menyamankan duduknya di sofa. Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke kamar Chanyeol yang pernah dia tau.

SRET

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu. Tetapi seketika matanya membulat dan terasa panas.

Di sana, di ranjang besar itu. Chanyeol yang diyakini bertelanjang, sedang dicumbu seorang wanita yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja. Wanita itu menciumi tubuh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tampak terpejam menikmati.

Hati Baekhyun seperti tercubit. Sangat sakit.

"Oh kau sudah datang, Byun?" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Airmata Baekhyun menetes.

"Menangis, hm? untuk apa? Karena puas tidur dengan Sehun?"

.

.

.TBC.

.

.

 **Ngomong: Asli konsep ff ini uda aku pikirin jauh-jauh hari, mau nunda-nunda lanjut tapi uda terlanjur kepikiran jadi ga tahan juga update. HAHAHAHA.**

 **Diusahain selalu update tiap weekend ya, tapi ga janji juga sih, yang penting ini ceritanya bakal lanjuuuuut. Jangan lupa komen yaaaa, biar semangat nulisnyaaa**


	14. Chapter 14

Sehun duduk dengan tidak tenang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyadari kakaknya itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Noona?" Baekhyun menoleh, dada Sehun terasa sesak saat melihat air mata meleleh di pipi putih kakaknya.

Dan di sanalah dia, ikut melihat apa yang Baekhyun lihat, Chanyeol bersama seorang wanita setengah telanjang di atas ranjangnya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh, jadi kau datang dengan Sehun? Ingin menunjukkan kalau kau memilih dia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sinis yang menurut Sehun sangat memuakkan. Chanyeol turun dari ranjang hanya mengenakan boxer dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sudah puas membalas dendam Sehun? Dengan meniduri Baekhyun, kita impas bukan?"

Tangan Sehun makin terkepal, Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera menggenggam tangan Sehun dan memegang dagu Sehun untuk menatapnya. Tatapan memohon itu membuat Sehun melunak.

"Jangan" lirih Baekhyun. Mereka tidak menyadari ekspresi terluka Chanyeol saat melihatnya.

"Tidak apa, Sehunnie. Aku yang salah, bukan Chanyeol. Aku yang mengira dia benar-benar menungguku, aku yang terlalu percaya diri" Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendunya.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku yang salah! Kau taktau tadi malam aku datang dan melihatmu memeluk Sehun di kamarnya! Kau pikir aku tidak punya hati, Baek?!" teriak Chanyeol.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Jangan berteriak pada Baekhyun!" ucapnya tegas.

"Oh, jadi kau merasa di atas angin karena kau sudah berhasil menidurinya? K-"

"Hentikan, Bajingan! Kau berkata seolah-olah Baekhyun mudah ditiduri pria, kau bilang kau mencintainya tapi apa?! Kau hanya bisa menyakitinya!" potong Sehun.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah siap menampar wajah Sehun, tapi terhenti karena Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Sehun dan mendekap tubuh adiknya itu.

"Sehun, ayo pergi. Bawa aku pulang. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalian bertengkar" Sehun yang awalnya bersiap menerima pukulan Chanyeol, membalas dekapan itu dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku akan membawamu pulang dan biarkan dia menyesal nantinya" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hei kalian dat- Baek, apa yang terjadi?" mereka berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang hendak masuk rumah bersama Jongin, sepertinya mereka baru selesai berbelanja karena Jongin membawa beberapa kantong makanan mentah d tangannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Park Chanyeol, Noona" kata Sehun lalu melewati pasangan itu dengan menggandeng Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk menutupi kesedihannya.

Sepanjang jalan, Sehun sesekali mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan ke arah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap jendela.

"Pulang ke rumah atau ke apartemenku?" tanya Sehun pelan-pelan. Dan tanpa Sehun duga, Baekhyun menengok dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

"Ke mana saja, Hun-ah" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membawa mobilnya ke arah rumah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyalakan radio dan berdendang pelan mengikuti lagu yang dia dengarkan. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Noona ingin makan dahulu?" tanya Sehun

"Em..tidak lapar, tapi nanti Luhan bisa membuatkan sup yang enak. Ah 3 hari saja tidak merasakan makanan Luhan membuatku rindu" suara Baekhyun kelewat ceria.

"Baiklah kita akan makan di rumah" Sehun sudah memarkirkan mobil di dekat rumah Baekhyun. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung.

"Noona?" panggil Sehun saat Baekhyun membuka gagang pintu, tepat bersamaandengan itu, Luhan juga sedang memegang pegangan pintu di sisi sebaliknya.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang. Aku akan berbelanja sebentar" Sehun tidak mengindahkan Luhan dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang meletakkan sepatu.

"Noona!" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun agar kakaknya berhadapan dengannya.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis! Jangan berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja!" kata Sehun tegas.

"Menangis? Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu aku tangisi" Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Noona, aku tau kau terluka, tunjukkan padaku kalau kau memang ingin mnangis, aku ada di sini" Sehun melembut, Baekhyun terdiam.

"Menangislah kalau bisa membuatmu sedikit lega" Baekhyun masih diam selama beberapa detik. Lalu Sehun merentangkan tangan panjangnya seolah menunggu Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukannya.

Dan benar saja. Baekhyun menubruk dada Sehun dengan keras sampai lelaki itu terdorong sedikit ke belakang.

"Dia bilang dia akan menungguku, Hun-ah! Dia bohong..hiks..hiks' Baekhyun menangis keras di pelukan Sehun.

"Harusnya aku tau, dia tidak akan..hiks..berubah untukku..huhuhuhu..Aku bodoh! Bodoh percaya padanya!" Baekhyun tersedu-sedu. Sehun memeluk makin erat.

"Maaf ini juga salahku, harusnya aku tidak meminta untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita, Noona. Kesalahpahaman ini karena aku" ucap Sehun.

"A-aniya. Justru aku bisa tau seperti apa Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun di sela isakannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Noona. Sungguh tangisanmu sangat menyakitiku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Baba dan Mama karena membuatmu menangis lagi" dan benar saja Baekhyun merasakan tetesan air di kepalanya dan membuat gadis itu menengadah dan menemukan air mata menetes dari mata adiknya.

Baekhyun mengusap pipi Sehun dan menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau yang bilang, memintaku untuk menangis, tapi kenapa kau yang menangis sekarang" Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap matanya dengan kasar.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" dan kakak-adik itu baru menyadari sedaritadi Luhan memeperhatikan mereka dari depan pintu.

.

.

.

Brengsek! Luhan sampai menggebrak meja setelah Baekhyun bercerita. Baekhyun sampai beringsut karena gebrakan itu dan meringkuk di pelukan Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Lu, jangan menganggetkan Noona Sehun mengusap-usap pundak kecil Baekhyun.

Mianhae, Baekkie-ah, aku terlalu kesal mendengarnya. Dan kau Oh Sehun! Kau juga seharusnya memanggilku Noona Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Sehunna.. panggil Baekhyun lirih.

Hm?

Aku ingin pulang

Pulang? Kau sudah di rumah Noona Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ke Bucheon..aku rindu rumahku Baekhyun mulai terisak lagi dan membuat Sehun ingin melakukan apa saja asal tangisan itu terhenti.

"Pergilah kalau itu bisa menenangkanmu, Baekkie" Luhan mendekat di mengelus pundak sahabatnya dengan sayang.

Dan benar saja, Sehun menyetir 1 jam untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah orangtuanya. Menurut Baekhyun, walaupun dia memiliki hutang di bank untuk biaya kuliahnya, dia tidak pernah menjual rumah peninggalan keluarga Byun, dia meminta seorang tetangganya untuk merawat rumah itu dan Ryeowook Ahjumma bersedia walaupun dibayar tidak banyak.

Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun yang sesekali masih tampak meneteskan air mata tapi setidaknya sudah tidak menangis tersedu lagi.

"Noona, kita belanja dulu ya? Kau harus mengisi rumah dengan persediaan makanan dan apa-apa yang kau butuhkan" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mobil mereka memasuki sebuah tempat belanja yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Dulu, Appa sering membawaku ke sini untuk berbelanja, kata Appa, Umma sudah lelah memasak, jadi Appa akan membantu berbelanja untuknya" kenang Baekhyun.

"Aku membayangkan, kalau dulu Baba dan Mama membawaku, pasti aku kan pergi berbelanja dengan kalian"

"Emm..kurasa tidak, mungkin kau akan memasak bersama Umma!" Baekhyun memeletkan bibirnya mengejek dan tertawa saat membuka pintu mobil. Sehun tersenyum mengikuti langkah kakaknya, dan merasa lega mendengar tawa itu.

Baekhyun membawa banyak tentengan di tangannya, belum lagi ditangan Sehun. Dan saat gadis itu melihat sosok wanita yang sedang menyirami tanaman di halaman rumahnya, dia menghambur memelukwanita paruh banyak itu tanpa mengindahkankan bawaannya.

"Ahjumma! Ugh~ aku merindukanmu" wanita paruh baya yang dipeluk itu tampak terkejut lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Baekki-ah! kau pulang?"

"Uh-hum, mianhae Wookie Ahjumma sudah lama aku tidak menjengukmu" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Wanita yang dipanggil Wookie itu tersenyum melihat kerucutan bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau sibuk di Seoul" lalu mata Ryeowook menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi yang berada di belakang Baekhyun yang dengan sopannya membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aigoo, Baekki ku sudah dewasa, eoh? Kau membawa pria mu ke sini?" Ryeowook mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun sampai dia mengaduh.

"Aniyo, dia Sehun" Ryeowook masih menatap lelaki tampan itu.

"Shixun! Ahjumma ingat? Shixun, Shixun, anak lelaki China yang sering Umma ceritakan" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan. Wanita itu terpekik dan belari menghampiri Sehun.

"Omona! Ini kau? Shixun? Omo! Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Ryeowook menangkup pipi Sehun dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Keluarga Byun selalu menceritakan tentangmu. Ah, mereka di atas sana pasti senang sekali akhirnya kau sampai di sini" Ryeowook menatap langit sekilas.

"Ne, Ahjumma, aku akan mengunjungi makam Mama dan Baba" kata Sehun serak, sesungguhnya dia terharu.

"Tentu, masuklah dulu. Baekkie, ayo bawa barangmu masuk"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terkikik geli saat mereka sudah kembali ke rumah sepulangnya dari makam. Bukan apa, Sehun menangis seperti anak kecil sejak di pemakaman dan belum juga berhenti setibanya di rumah, sampai Ryeowook harus berkali-kali menenangkannya.

Dan yang dia lihat kini, Sehun dengan hidung memerah dan sesekali sesenggukan memeluk guling sambil menatap ke arah televisi yang tayangannya pun tidak dia tonton.

"Baekkie, berhenti menertawakan adikmu! Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian" tegur Ryeowook.

"Huks..tertawa saja..huks..terus..huks..Noona jahat!" Baekhyun semakin ingin terpikal karena saat seperti ini Sehun yang garang benar-benar tidak ada, yang ada hanya Sehun si bungsu.

"Aww, dongsaeng kesayangan Noona ngambek, hm?" Baekhyun duduk di sofa bersama Sehun dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Noona tidak ingin mengejekmu, hanya saja kau tampak lucu saat menangis seperti ini, aku jadi ingat saat Umma menunjukkan fotomu yang menangis. Kau tidak terlihat beda dengan Shixun kecil ku"

"Kalau saja aku tidak ada..huks..Mama dan Baba..huks..tidak akan pergi"

"Hei..hei..kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Kau ingin melihatku menangis lagi?"

"Aniya!" dan mereka berpelukan sampai Ryeowook mengingatkan mereka untuk makan.

Selesai makan malam, Ryeowook berpamitan pulang karena suaminya sudah pulang bekerja. Baekhyun sudah menyamankan diri berbaring di ranjang bersama Sehun. Sesekali terdengar kikikan mereka berdua saat Baekhyun membacakan surat-surat yang dulu pernah ditulis oleh Sehun.

"Ah, kau benar-benar imut saat kecil dulu, Sehunnie" Baekhyun mencubit pipi adiknya dengan gemas sampai Sehun mengaduh, lalu gadis itu melesakkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

"Besok pagi aku pulang ke Seoul, Noona tidak apa?"

"Hmm..tak apa kan aku di sini dulu?"

"Tentu, Noona bisa di Bucheon selama yang Noona mau, aku akan ke sini saat senggang"

"Bekerjalah yang rajin Sehunna"

"Noona sudah mengantuk?" Sehun merasakan gerakan mengangguk di dadanya. Lelaki itu mengelus lembut punggung kakaknya yang mungil.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan memandang Sehun yang menegakkan badannya.

"Kyungie Noona, dia pasti mencari kita" kata Sehun setelah melihat nama di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobseyo, Noona"

" _Kau di mana Sehun-ah? Bagaimana Baekhyun?_ " tanya suara di seberang.

"Kami baik" jawab Sehun singkat. Terdengar Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

" _Aboeji datang. Dia meminta bertemu kita. Sekarang_ " secara otomatis Sehun melirik jam di meja, pukul 10 malam.

"Aku akan sampai tengah malam" kata Sehun.

" _Aku akan katakan pada Aboeji. Tapi...bersiaplah, keadaannya tidak terlalu baik_ " Sehun mengatakan akan berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan menutup teleponnya.

"Kau akan pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aboeji datang, dia ingin kami berkumpul" Sehun berkata setenang mungkin.

"Apa ada masalah?" Baekhyun ingat Tuan Park sering berada di luar negeri dan sangat jarang pulang ke Seoul.

"Kurasa tidak, dia hanya merindukan kami" karena sungguh Sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba tepat tengah malam, dan mendapati ibu angkatnya, Park Jiyoung bersama Kyungsoo berada di ruang tamu. Begitu melihat Sehun, Mama Park bergegas bangun dan memeluk lelaki tinggi itu.

"Sehunna, sayang. Kau baik, Nak?" Mama Park menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Aku baik, Eomma. Merindukanku?" Goda Sehun. Ibunya tersenyum tipis lalu memintanya duduk.

"Kyungie, kau panggil Jongin dan Chanyeol, aku akan memanggil Aboeji mu" Kyungsoo menurut.

Taklama, Jongin sudah berada di sebelah Sehun, dan Sehun terkejut saat Chanyeol datang dengan wajah penuh lebam, bahkan dia jalan dengan ditopang oleh Kyungsoo. Dan saat Park Seunghyun datang, para lelaki muda itu berdiri dan membungkuk.

Tampak wajah ayah mereka menahan amarah.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Nyonya Park dan Kyungsoo terpekik, saat Tuan Park menampar ketiga lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apa ini yang kalian lakukan kalau aku tidak ada?! Terakhir kali, Chanyeol dengan Sehun, sekarang Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dan kalian tidak pernah menjawab apa permasalahan kalian!"

"Yeobo, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka" Mama Park mendekati suaminya. Wanita itu memberi kode pada ketiga lelaki itu untuk duduk, sedangkan Mama Park membantu suaminya untuk duduk. Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan memisahkan kalian bertiga." kata sang ayah. Wajah menunduk ketiga pria itu seketika menengadah menatap Tuan Park.

"Park Chanyeol. Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak kolegaku"

"Aboeji! Aboeji berjanji tidak akan pernah menjodohkanku" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau! Wanita dengan baju tidak sopan keluar dari kamarmu tadi siang?! Bisa-bisanya kau membawa wanita seperti itu ke rumah ini!" Tuan Park menatap marah pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf Aboeji..A-aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya...membohongi Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol lirih. Sehun yang takjauh dari Chanyeol, menarik kerah lelaki yang lebih tua itu.

"Kau pikir Baekhyun mainan, hah?!" Jongin menarik Sehun untuk duduk lagi.

"Sudahlah, Hun-ah. Aku sudah menghajarnya untuk Baekhyun" kata Jongin.

"Aku mencintainya, Hun-ah. Aku mencintai Noona mu" kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Jangan harap aku mengijinkanmu!" sinis Sehun.

"Aboeji, Eomma, aku akan menceritakan pada kalian" sela Kyungsoo untuk menengahi.

Wanita bermata bulat itu memulai cerita dari bagaimana pertemuan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang tidak menyenangkan dan kemudian mereka menyadari hubungan persaudaraan di antaranya, lalu Chanyeol yang mengatakan dia menyukai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun merasa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sampai di situ, Sehun mulai menyela di mana Baekhyun bercerita akan membalas perasaan Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol sepertinya datang ke apartemen Sehun yang memang itu adalah bekas apartemen Chanyeol sehingga tentu saja Chanyeol bisa masuk karena mengetahui passwordnya.

"Dan aku dengan bodohnya mengundang wanita lain untuk berpura-pura tidur denganku" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya frustasi.

"Ya, dan karena itu aku memukul Chanyeol, Aboeji. Aku sangat kesal melihat dia membawa wanita jalang ke rumah ini dan melihat Baekhyun menangis" kata Kai menatap tak kalah sinis ke arah Chanyeol.

Tuan Park menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan memejamkan mata mencoba mencerna semua itu. Berbeda dengan Nyonya Park yang justru mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk kepalanya. Dan tanpa diduga Chanyeol menangis tersedu.

"Aku mencintainya, Eomma. Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun, aku bodoh..sangat bodoh" Nyonya Park tidak menjawab, dia hanya membiarkan putranya menangis sampai puas.

"Sehun, kemari, Sayang" Nyonya Park memanggil Sehun dan mau tidak-mau pria itu mendekati wanita paruh baya yang masih memeluk Chanyeol itu. Dengan pelan Nyonya Park melepas pelukan putranya dan membelai pipi Sehun.

"jadi kau bertemu Baekkie Noona mu?" Sehun sedikit terkejut karena Eomma nya masih mengingat cerita masa kecilnya, karena yang dia ingat, dia pernah menceritakan kisah itu saat dia masih berusia 17 tahun.

"Ne, Eomma" Jiyoung tersenyum senang melihat mata berbinar Sehun, sungguh sudah lama rasanya dia kehilangan binar mata Sehun.

Tiba-tiba semua orang teralihkan oleh Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu berlutut di hadapan Sehun.

"Sebagai laki-laki aku mengakui kesalahanku, Sehun-ah" Sehun terpaku melihat kakak angkatnya yang angkuh, berkuasa dan selalu menang, kini bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"Ijinkan aku bertemu Baekhyun" Sehun hendak menjawab tapi lidahnya tercekat setelah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol

"Ijinkan aku menikahi Baekhyun"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NGOMONG: Aduuh maaf ya kalau lama, diusahakan secepatnya diupdate.**

 **Ada yang kasih ide pisahin aja dulu Chanbaeknya beberapa tahun. Yah, mana tega kalau tahunan, sehari aja rasa setaun kalau rindu *jayus. Hahahaha**

 **Aku baca komen kalian semuaa dan seneeeng banget dapet respon baik dari readers jadi semangat tiap ada kesempatan pasti ngetik walaupun kadang dikit-dikit dulu. Teruskan!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau? Menikah? Menikah itu bukan main-main, Park Chanyeol" tegas Park Seunghyun, ayahnya.

"Aku serius, Aboeji. Aku bersumpah, aku hanya akan menikahi Byun Baekhyun, bukan yang lain"

"Seperti Noona ku akan memaafkanmu saja. Tidak semudah itu, dia terlalu kecewa padamu" remeh Sehun.

"Aku akan berusaha Sehun, tapi aku mohon restui kami" mohon Chanyeol sambil tetap berlutut.

"Kau pikir aku bisa begitu saja melihat Noona ku menangis karena kau?!" Sehun hampir menerjang Chanyeol kalau saja bukan karena Eomma Park yang menahannya.

"Sehun-ah, sudahlah. Kau pasti lelah sekarang, redakan emosimu, Nak. Tidurlah di kamarmu di atas" Nyonya rumah berusaha meredakan kemarahan Sehun. Sehun pun menghela nafas dan menurutinya. Dia membungkuk pada Tuan Park.

"Aboeji, aku pamit ke kamarku" Seunghyun mengangguk singkat membiarkan Sehun menuju kamar yang sering ditempatinya di lantai 2.

"Bangun kau, Chanyeol" perintah Ayahnya, dan Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Kyungsoo menyadari adiknya menangis, sesekali dia mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya yang lebam.

"Apa kau sungguh mencintai Baekhyun?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Sangat, Aboeji. Aku benar-benar marah saat melihatnya bersama Sehun, aku tidak berpikir panjang, aku sangat menyesalinya" ucap Chanyeol sedikit tersendat karena menahan tangis. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol hampir jatuh, untung saja Jongin lekas menangkap tubuh Chanyeol.

"Bawa dia ke kamar, Kai. Chanyeol tidak makan seharian, dia pasti lemas" kata Kyungsoo membantu suaminya membawa Chanyeol ke kamar.

"Kai, aku ingin Baekhyun. Ku mohon, aku ingin mencari Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol lemah.

"besok kau bisa datang ke rumahnya" kata Kai sembari memapah Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak ada Kai, aku mencarinya ke rumahnya, apartemen Sehun, tapi aku tidak menemukannya" lirih Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku akan memanggil dokter untukmu, mana bisa kau mencari Baekhyun kalau kau selemah ini?" dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah menuruti kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengantar Chanyeol, Papa dan Mama Park ternyata menghampiri kamar Sehun. Setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Sehun membukakan pintu dan terkejut mendapati sepasang suami istri itu di depannya. Sehun membiarkan kedua orangtua angkatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan Sehun berada di tengah.

"Sebagai Aboeji mu, aku sangat senang kau bertemu dengan Baekki kecil yang selalu kau ceritakan. Kau pasti senang, hm?" Sehun rasanya ingin menangis karena terharu, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

"Jangan salah paham, kami tidak pernah membedakan kalian, kami sama kerasnya denganmu ataupun Chanyeol. Karena kalian laki-laki di sini, kalian harus bisa menjadi penerus Aboeji nantinya" Sehun segera memeluk badan tegap ayah angkatnya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku, Aboeji. Kalau dulu Aboeji tidak membawaku aku tidak tau akan ada di mana"

"Ssstt.. sejak kapan kau menjadi cengeng, huh?" Seunghyun melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya tegas.

"Apapun itu, jangan pernah bertengkar dengan kakak-kakakmu, oke? Selesaikan dengan baik, aku sangat sedih melihat kalian bertengkar"

"Mianhae.." lirih Sehun.

"Jja, saatnya kau tidur, ingin Eomma temani?" godo Mama Park.

"Eomma~" orangtua Park terkekeh mendengar rengekan Sehun.

"Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Chanyeol baik-baik, Nak. Aku tidak memaksa kau untuk merestui Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya jangan berkelahi lagi dengan Chanyeol" kata Mama Park lembut. Sehun mengiyakan dan setelah keuda orang tua itu pergi, dia tersenyum merasakan perasaan hatinya membaik.

.

.

.

Setelah menelepon Baekhyun dan memastikan kakaknya itu baik-baik saja, pagi-pagi Sehun sudah tiba di kantor dan memulai membaca laporan yang banyak dia tinggalkan selama pergi ke London. Belum setengah laporan dia selesaikan, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakkan Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Sehun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas di depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. 'Hyung', jika Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu, artinya Sehun tidak lagi marah padanya.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang Baekkie Noona aku tidak akan menjawabnya" senyum Chanyel memudar. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, sungguh sebenarnya dia masih merasa lemas meskipun 1 kantong infus sudah masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tau lagi ke mana aku harus bertanya selain darimu, Hun-ah" ucap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku akan mengatakan maaf padanya jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menemuinya tau menghubunginya" lanjutnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah pucat Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hyung, setidaknya biarkan Noona menenangkan diri dulu untuk saat ini" kata Sehun setelah duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini berkelanjutan, aku ingin dia tau seberapa aku menyesalinya"

Puk! Puk!

Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Noona butuh waktu, Hyung. Kalau sudah waktunya aku akan memberitahumu" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku tau kau kecewa padaku, Hun-ah. Tapi ku mohon katakan di mana Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol memelas.

"Kau tau kenapa aku tidak bisa dendam padamu walaupun kau menyakitiku saat dulu kau meniduri wanita yang ku sukai?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Karena kau kakakku, aku masih ingat bagaimana kau memelukku saat pertama kali aku masuk ke rumah kalian. Bagaimana kau mengatakan aku boleh memakai semua bajumu, membaca semua bukumu dan membiarkanku merusak mainan-mainanmu. Aku merasa memiliki keluarga baru, tapi lalu kau berubah, sering pulang malam, mengacuhkanku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Dan aku bisa melihat, Noona mencintaimu, jadi biarkan dia meredakan emosinya sesaat. Cinta itu akan membuatnya memaafkanmu"

"Aku kan menungggunya, aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun untuk Baekhyun" Sehun mengangguk.

"Bersabarlah, Hyung. Jangan khawatir, aku kan menjaganya"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang merapihkan beberapa tanaman di halaman belakang, dan hampir saja dia menjatuhkan pot ditangannya karena terkejut.

"SEHUN! Berhenti mengejutkanku!" si pelaku hanya terbahak, Sehun dengan sengaja memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba dari belakang dan membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Memangnya Noona tidak merindukanku?" Baekhyun menggandeng adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuat teh untukmu. Dan tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Sehun kecilku" Baekhyun mencolek hidung bangir Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun menyiapkan minuman untuknya, seminggu penat dengan pekerjaannya dan di akhir pekan pagi dia segera melajukan mobilnya ke Bucheon untuk menemui kakaknya itu.

"Apa saja kau lakukan seminggu ini, Noona?"

"Banyak, aku belajar memasak dengan Wookie Ahjumma, menanam banyak tumbuhan di halaman belakang dan sesekali membantu Yesung Ahjussi berjualan di pasar. Sangat menyenangkan" Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh di meja dan Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sehun-ah, karena kau ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita ke gunung Wonmisan? Ku dengar bunga Azalea sangat bagus di sana. Kau mau kan? hm? hm?" sebenarnya kakaknya ini umur berapa sampai bisa merajuk seperti ini, batin Sehun.

"Bersiaplah, kita pergi sekarang" dan Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sorakan Baekhyun.

Bulan April, dengan cuaca yang sedikit dingin sungguh bagus menghabiskan waktu keluar rumah. Sehun menyetir sambil sesekali menunjukkan bunga berwarna ungu yang banyak tumbuh di sekitar jalan, takkalah dengan bunga sakura yang sedang berbunga.

Tetapi ocehan Sehun terhenti saat menyadari tidak ada tanggapan dari kakaknya, benar saja gadis itu justru tertidur. Sehun terkekeh dan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur, berencana membangunkannya jika sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Sehun mencari tempat parkir, untung saja belum terlalu ramai karena hari masi pagi. Tiba-tiba, Sehun mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun.

"Yeol..Chan..Yeol..hiks..Chan..hiks.." isaknya lirih. Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Noona, bangunlah Noona" setelah mencoba beberapa kali, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tampak terkejut menyadari air mata meleleh di pipinya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Baekhyun hendak mengusap air matanya namun Sehun melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Mimpi buruk, hm?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Entahlah aku lupa memimpikan apa. Hehehe..Apa kita sudah sampai?" Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai" Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu tetapi Sehun menahan lengannya.

"Noona, kau merindukan Chanyeol Hyung?" mata Baekhyun membulat mendengarnya.

"A-aniya, apa yang kau bicarakan?" elaknya

"apa Noona masih mencintai Chanyeol Hyung?" Baekhyun tertunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun. Pria itu menangkup dagu Baekhyun dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Jawab aku Noona" pinta Sehun.

"Aku ingin membencinya, Hun-ah. Tapi..aku terlalu mencintainya. Ya, aku tau aku bodoh, harusnya aku membencinya tapi-"

"Ssst..jangan mengatakan kau bodoh" Sehun meletakkan jarinya di depan mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak melarangmu mencintai siapapun, Baekkie Noona. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, itu saja. Lagipula, kesalahpahaman ini juga karenaku, seandainya saja aku tidak memintamu merahasiakann ini semua, pasti tidak akan seburuk ini" kata Sehun lembut.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya lagi? Hari liburmu hanya 2 hari, dan itu artinya kau milikku hari ini dan besok!" Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja! Jja, kita berjalan-jalan"

.

.

.

Sehun sangat menikmati 2 harinya di Bucheon, berjalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun, memasak bersama dan menonton DVD film lawas yang cukup bagus. rasanya sangat tidak rela di hari Senin pagi ini dia harus bersiap kembali ke Seoul, meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Sehun-ah, ini bekal untuk sarapanmu" Baekhyun meletakkan sepotong sandwich di meja, sedangkan Sehun masih menata beberapa barangnya.

"Apa aku harus tinggal lebih lama?" kata Sehun.

"Eyy, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau harus bekerja, aku juga akan segera mencari kerja di sini, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu memberiku uang terus menerus"

"Aku tidak keberatan" acuh Sehun.

"Oh ya, bawakan masakan ini untuk Luhan, tempo hari kami berbincang di telepon dia tidak percaya aku sudah bisa memasak" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyerahkan sekotak penuh makanan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan pada Luhan. Noona, jaga diri baik-baik,hm? Jangan terlambat makan dan pastikan tidur dengan nyenyak, ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Aku makan dan tidur dengan baik" kata Baekhyun.

" _Bohong, setiap malam kau mengigau memanggil Chanyeol Hyung_ " Sehun hanya berkata dalam hati.

Sehun mengunjungi kantor Luhan dan membuat gadis itu terkejut karena kedatangan Sehun yang takterduga.

"Aku mengantarkan ini dari Noona" Luhan duduk di hadapan Sehun dan menerima kotak yang Sehun letakkan di meja.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, dia sehat dan cukup baik. Hanya saja, terkadang dia melamun dan setiap tidur dia selalu mengigau memanggilnya"

"Chanyeol?" Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Mereka saling mencintai, Hun-ah. Mungkin untuk bisa menyatukan dua hati, harus ada cobaan dahulu untuk mengujinya" kata Luhan bijak.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Buruk. Dia menjadi sangat workaholic. Pulang bekerja tengah malam, melupakan makan jika bukan karena Kyungsoo Noona yang memaksanya, dia bahkan menolak diberi sekretaris baru karena yakin Baekhyun Noona akan kembali" Sehun menghela nafas.

"Seburuk itu?"

"Ya, bahkan dalam seminggu ini sudah 2 kali, Kyungsoo Noona memanggil dokter ke rumah karena Chanyeol Hyung hampir pingsan"

"Itu karena ulah dia sendiri, salahnya menyakiti Baekkie ku" Luhan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Walaupun aku kesal pada Chanyeol Hyung, aku khawatir melihat kondisinya" keluh Sehun.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau memberi kesempatan padanya, Hun-ah"

"Tapi aku masih ingat bagaimana Noona menangis, aku tidak ingin dia terluka"

"Aku juga, tapi kita akan menyakiti dia terus kalau kita biarkan seperti ini. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga menderita" Sehun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku akan memikirkannya, terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku" Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantorku, Lu" Sehun jarum melihat jam tangannya.

"Ya! kapan kau berencana memanggilku Noona?!

"Aku justru berniat memanggilmu 'Baby' " dan Sehun terbahak mendengar teriakan marah Luhan dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencicipi sup buatannya, senyumnya merekah merasakan lidahnya menyukainya

"Pasti Sehun juga akan menyukainya" monolognya. Sesekali matanya menatap jam dinding seolah taksabar menunggu adiknya datang.

Ini hari Sabtu dan semalam Sehun meneleponnya mengatakan mungkin dia akan datang lebih siang dan sepakat untuk makan siang bersama.

Baekhyun sudah mematikan kompornya dan sedang bersenandung sambil mencuci beberapa peralatan masak yang kotor saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak tetapi tidak merubah posisinya, dia membasuh tangannya dan merasakan hembusan nafas di rambutnya yang menandakan orang yang memeluknya adalah seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sehun-ah, aku sudah memasak unt-"

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek" Baekhyun menjatuhkan kain yang dipegangnya.

Suara itu, dia tidak pernah lupa walaupun sudah 2 minggu tidak berjumpa.

Lelaki yang menyakitinya.

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **NGOMONG: Seneng gaak update lagi? Hehehe. Ini gara-gara update malem terus langsung tidur, paginya liat komen-komen seru kaliiiaaaan, jadi berkobar nulisnya :) Tiba-tiba ngalir aja ide di kepala.**

 **Makasih banyaaak, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa...**


	16. Chapter 16

"Maafkan aku, Baek" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengendus wangi rambut Baekhyun.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan, Baekhyun melepas paksa tangan Chanyeol di perutnya, dan ketika dia berbalik, wanita itu tercekat. Bibirnya kelu.

Sungguh dia baru berpisah 2 minggu dengan pria itu, tapi Chanyeol jauh lebih kurus, dengan kantung mata yang sangat jelas.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" Baekhyun berusaha membuat suaranya tegas, tetapi justru terdengar bergetar.

Chanyeol mendekat dan berusaha meraih pundak Baekhyun tetapi gadis itu memberi gesture untuk tidak mendekat. Chanyeol mendesah pasrah.

"Baek, bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku? Aku bersumpah aku tidak tidur dengan wanita mana pun" kata Chanyeol memelas.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidur dengan siapapun, Park Chanyeol. Dan surat pengunduran diriku sudah aku kirim ke kantor sejak 2 minggu lalu, jadi kau tidak perlu bertemu denganku lagi!"

"Baekhyun, ku mohon. Kita perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini" Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Chanyeol, lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi pria di hadapannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Namun saat hendak memasuki kamarnya, dia justru menemukan Sehun dan Luhan duduk di ruang tamu, mereka menatapnya gugup.

"Kau! Kau yang membawa dia ke sini!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Sehun berdiri.

"Noona, Chanyeol Hyung hanya ingin menjelaskan padamu" kata Sehun lembut.

"Kalau kau lebih membelanya, jangan pernah datang lagi menemuiku!"

BLAM!

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan keras. Sehun menghela nafas kasar.

"Biar aku yang bicara dengan Baekhyun" Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun dan menyusul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan menemukan adik angkatnya itu duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maaf, karena ku Baekhyun jadi membentakmu" Chanyeol menyusul duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Dia hanya sedang emosi" kata Sehun

"Bicaralah dengan Baekhyun. Dia boleh membenciku, tapi jangan sampai kalian bertengkar. Kalian sudah terpisah terlalu lama. Aku pulang dulu" Chanyeol beranjak dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hyung, jangan menyerah, oke? Seperti ku bilang, Noona hanya butuh waktu" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Kamu tidak akan keberatan kalau aku kan datang setiap hari ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, tapi ingat Hyung perjalanan ke Bucheon tidak dekat, pikirkan dirimu juga" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun sekilas dan berpamitan pulang.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati gadis itu berdiri di depan jendela yang penutupnya setengah terbuka.

"Baek?" panggilnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming.

"Baekkie-ah, kau tidak merindukanku? 2 minggu kita tidak bertemu" Luhan berbicara sesedih mungkin dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan menghambur ke pelukan sahabatnya.

"Tentu aku merindukanmu, Luhen~"

Mereka duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan Luhan memegang jemari Baekhyun.

"Sehun sangat khawatir padamu, jadi dia memintaku untung datang" ucap Luhan.

"Tapi dia membawa lelaki itu!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau tidak kasian pada Sehun? Dia terlihat sangat terluka saat kau membentaknya. Dia lun merasa bersalah karena membuat Chanyeol salah paham. Lagipula dia hanya ingin agar kakaknya tidak mendendam, bagaimanapun kau dan Chanyeol harus meluruskan masalah kalian" kata Luhan panjang lebar.

"Sehun..Sehun sedih?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, dia sedih saat kau bilang tidak usah datang lagi"

"Aku tidak mau Sehunnie sedih" Luhan terkekeh, sungguh semarah apapun Baekhyun dia bisa menjadi manja jika bersamanya, mungkin karena Baekhyun terbiasa diperlakukan sebagai adik kecil olehnya.

"Jja, temui Sehun" kata Luhan.

"Tapi..."

"Chanyeol sudah pergi, kau lihat kan mobilnya sudah tidak ada" Baekhyun beranjak dan melongok dari jendela dan memastikan mobil Chanyeol sudah tidak ada, hanya ada mobil Sehun di sana.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun duduk di sofa menghadap sambil menonton televisi. Begitu melihat Baekhyun datang, Sehun menatapnya dengan was-was, Baekhyun pun mendekat.

"Maaf membentakmu, Sehun-ah" lirih Baekhyun,Sehun tersenyum lalu membelai pipi kakaknya yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Aniya, ini salahku, seharusnya aku bertanya dulu pada Noona kalau akan datang dengan Chanyeol Hyung" Baekhyun mengusakkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Aku masih kecewa dengannya"

"Aku tau" Sehun mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Jadi kapan kita makan siang?" Luhan tiba-tiba datang. Baekhyun pun mengajak Luhan dan Sehun untuk makan bersama.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun berpamitan karena ada masalah di kantor, Baekhyun tentu saja protes, karena ini hari Minggu seharusnya Sehun bisa tinggal lagi semalam.

"Ada Luhan di sini" Sehun membujuk kakaknya yang mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ya, aku akan tinggal satu minggu di sini" kata Luhan dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku sudah pindah bekerja 1 minggu ini? Dan ya, bosku mengijinkanku libur " jelas Luhan.

"Boss mana yang mengijinkan pegawai barunya libur selama itu?" Luhan memberi gestur dengan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Pandangan Baekhyun secara otomatis mengarah pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Luhan bosan dengan pekerjaannya jadi aku menawarkan pekerjaan di divisi ku" jelas Sehun.

"Dan kau membiarkan pegawai barumu berlibur?" heran Baekhyun.

"Tentu, asal itu untuk kakakku" senyum Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi memeluk Sehun sebelum membiarkannya berangkat.

"Hati-hati, Sehun-ah"

Selepas Sehun pergi, Baekhyun melepas rindu dengan Luhan, mereka bercengkerama sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Baekhyun mengira itu adalah Ryeowook, tapi tetangganya itu hanya datang 2x seminggu dan sabtu minggu adalah hari liburnya.

"C-chanyeol?" mata membulat saat mendapati lelaki jangkung itu di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun" senyum tipis Chanyeol dengan wajah pucatnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak enak hati untuk mengusirnya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan soup galbi untukmu. Kyungie Noona merindukanmu jadi dia membawakan soup ini untukmu" Chanyeol menyerahkan kantung yg ia bawa, dan Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa berucap apa-apa.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pagi harimu, jadi aku akan pulang sekarang" Baekhyun terkesiap, dia bahkan belum mmpersilakan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

Baekhyun tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena Chanyeol sudah berlalu meninggalkan dia yang tercengang.

"Siapa Baek?" tanya Luhan dari dalam. Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan meletakkan kantung itu di meja.

"Chanyeol mengantarkan ini" Luhan menjulurkan kepalanya tetapi tidak menemukan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memintanya masuk?"

"D-dia pergi begitu saja" Luhan menghela nafas.

"Perjalannya kemari tidak dekat, dan dia hanya mengantarkan ini? Kau tidak kasian padanya?" Luhan tidak berani melanjutkan lagi melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya gadis bermata rusa itu menyiapkan alat makan agar Baekhyun menikmati soup yang Chanyeol bawa.

Dan hari ini kembali terjadi, malam hari bahkan sudah pukul 10 malam, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol dengan jaket tebalnya berdiri di depan pintu, saat Baekhyun membukakan pintu Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan sekotak strawbery cake yang Baekhyun suka. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja.

Pun keesokan harinya Chanyeol kembali datang di malam hari membawakan kepiting rebus untuknya.

"Chan, ini dingin. Masuklah" Baekhyun ingat kata-kata Luhan, Chanyeol pastilah menyetir sepulang kerja, dan itu bukan perjalanan yang dekat.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah" dan lagi, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah memberikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan?" panggil Baekhyun saat sahabatnya itu sudah bergelung di kasur.

"Hm?" sahut Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Maksudku setiap malam dia datang di cuaca seperti ini"

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Itulah kenapa kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya"

"Aku..masih kecewa" Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ada saatnya kita harus belajar memaafkan untuk orang yang kau sayangi, Baek" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu berdamailah dengan perasaanmu, Baek. Percayalah bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti." Baekhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya sampai tertidur.

Baekhyun terbangun pagi ini karena mendengar suara Luhan yang menerima telepon. Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraanya, Luhan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

"Baek, bersiaplah. Kita pergi sekarang" kata Luhan dengan wajah panik.

"Wae?" Baekhyun terduduk masih dengan muka mengantuk.

"Nanti aku akan jelaskan" Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, setelah bersiap Baekhyun terkejut mendapati supir Sehun sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya.

Sepanjang jalan, yang Baekhyun yakini menuju ke arah Seoul, Luhan sibuk dengan ponselnya, tampak sahabat Baekhyun itu terus menerua berkirim pesan. Sampai hampir 2 jam kemudian, Baekhyun menyadari mereka memasuki kawasan rumah sakit.

"Luhan?! Katakan padaku, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sangat panik.

"Chanyeol. Sehun bilang pagi tadi Chanyeol muntah darah lalu tidak sadar" tanpa menunggu ucapan selanjutnya, Baekhyun segera berlari saat mobil Sehun itu terparkir.

Luhan berlari di belakang Baekhyun berusaha menyusulnya. Tiba di tengah lobby, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Noona, kau s-"

"Di mana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan terengah.

"Di ruang 406. Aku akan mengantarmu" Baekhyun mengatakan terima kasih lalu berjalan cepat menuju lift tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang tertinggal.

Dada Baekhyun bertalu saat tiba di depan ruangan 406, dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar bercat putih itu.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada Nyonya Park yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf, karena lancang datang ke sini, Nyonya" Baekhyun terdiam di depan pintu. Nyonya Park mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Dia terlalu banyak memikirkanmu, merasa bersalah padamu sampai dia tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. Dan lihat sekarang, lambungnya terluka karena stress dan pola makan yang tidak baik" jelas Park Jiyoung. Jiyoung membawa Baekhyun agar mendekati ranjang Chanyeol di mana pria itu tampak tertidur.

Air mata Baekhyun menetes, sungguh dia tidak tega melihat Chanyeol. Pria yang suara tawanya sangat dia rindukan, selalu berceloteh dengan konyol, tegas saat rapat, kini terbaring lemah dengan badan yang tampak kurus.

"Kau temani Chanyeol dulu. Kami akan keluar sebentar" kata Tuan Park sambil menggandeng istrinya keluar, Baekhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum mereka pergi.

"Channie.." panggil Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi tirus Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak bergerak tidak nyaman dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Sshh..tenanglah" Baekhyun semakin mendekat dan mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol. Dan laki-laki kembali tenang.

"Bibirmu terasa dingin sekali, hm? Kau juga sangat kurus, apa kau tidak makan dengan benar? Kau tau, aku sekarang sudah pandai memasak, aku bisa memasak apapun yang kau suka" Baekhyun masih setia membelai kepala Chanyeol.

Melihat Chanyeol tidak banyak bergerak, dan sesekali keringat dingi membasahi keningnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Channie bilang ingin menjelaskan padaku, jangan sakit.." lirihnya.

Hampir setengah jam Baekhyun terus menangis. Sampai kedua orangtua Chanyeol datang bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Ya Tuhan, berapa lama kau menangis sampai matamu bengkak seperti ini" Sehun memeluk kakaknya.

"Chanyeol tidak mau bangun" isak Baekhyun.

"Dokter memberinya obat penenang, karena dia tampak gelisah sejak tadi, mungkin sebentar lagi dia terbangun" kata Nyonya Park menenangkan.

"Aku membelikanmu makanan, kau belum sarapan, Baek" kata Luhan sambil meletakkan sekantung roti di meja. Baekhyun melepas pelukan Sehun dan mengambil makanan itu, dia duduk dikelilingi oleh 4 orang lainnya yang memastikan Baekhyun memakan makananya, setidaknya mereka tidak ingim Baekhyun mengalami sakit yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Baru 2 suap dia makan, mereka semua berpaling ke arah ranjang saat mendengar suara berat dari sana.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol rupanya sudah terbangun dan duduk sambil bersandar. Suara itu sukses membuat Baekhyun berlari dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Chanyeol. Nampaknya dia lupa kalau lelaki itu sedang sakit.

"Mi-mianhae. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir karena kepala belajang Chanyeol terantuk pelan dengan kepala ranjang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang khawatir, keempat orang yang duduk di sofa terkikik geli karenanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini" kata Chanyeol.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terpekik karena kedua tangan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk naik ke ranjang dan duduk di pangkuannya. Persis seperti bayi yang dipeluk.

"Jangan kau kira karena aku sakit dan diinfus, aku tidak kuat mengangkatmu"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat ada orangtuamu di sini" desis Baekhyun kesal.

"Ehem, ada larangan beradegan intim dengan kakakku, Tuan Park Chanyeol" Sehun berdiri dengan bersedekap di samping ranjang Chanyeol.

"Sehun, biarkan saja, mereka saling merindukan" kata Luhan memegang pundak Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau itu katamu, Baby"

CUP!

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Luhan terpekik karena Sehun dengan wajah datarnya mencium pipi Luhan.

"Yeobo, sepertinya kita akan mendapat 2 menantu sekaligus" bisik Nyonya Park pada suaminya.

.

.

.

 **NGOMONG: Hai readers, sudah rindu belum? (Belum juga 1 minggu)..hihihhi..**

 **Ah banyak yang bilang: harus happy ending donk.**

 **Tenang aja aku berprinsip sama kaya Author "Loezia", kak Loezia bilang ff itu bisa merubah mood orang. Kalau baca sedih bisa jadi sedih, baca yang bahagia bisa bikin senang. Karena ff ini buat hiburan biar readers juga seneng, jadi aku berprinsip untuk selalu bikin Happy Ending.**

 **Dan kalau pada bilang: buat Chanbaek nikah di ff ini. Ini kan prequelnya "Me or Your Husband" jadi kalau udah baca ff ku itu tau kan kira-kira mereka nikah atau enggak?**

 **Kenapa prequel? Karena ide ff "Me or Your Husband" yang ketulis dulu. Hehehe.**

 **Udah cuap2nya, ditunggu review penyemangatnya yaa!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Chanyeol, sekarang lepaskan aku" Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu juatru makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau kau pergi lagi, ak-AH! Yak! Dasar adik kurang ajar, kenapa kau menjewerku" Chanyeol mengelus kuping lebarnya dan membuat Baekhyun berhasil meloloskan diri dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kubilang jangan mesum!" tegur Sehun.

"Aku sedang sakit, aku butuh Baekhyunnie" rajuknya.

"Kali ini ku ijinkan, lagipula ku rasa kalian juga butuh waktu untuk bicara. Kami akan keluar dulu untuk makan" kata Sehun sambil mengajak orangtua angkatnya serta Luhan untuk pergi.

"Dan Noona, saat aku kembali aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi" tambah Sehun, Baekhyun mengangguk.

PAT PAT

Chanyeol menepuk tempat kosong di ranjangnya sebagai tanda agar Baekhyun duduk di sana. Dengan patuh gadis itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk. Gugup.

"Baekhyun-ah, mau mendengarkan aku?" tanya lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ung~" jawab gadis itu lucu. Chanyeol menahan gemas, rasanya ingin menggigit pipi gadis itu

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak tidur dengan wanita manapun setelah mengenalmu, yang ada dipikiranku hanya kau, Baekhyun-ah. Aku datang ke apartemen Sehun untuk mengantar oleh-oleh untuknya. Ya, kau tau, apartemen itu dulu milikku sehingga aku tau passwordnya, dan aku melihatmu di atas ranjang Sehun. Aku marah, aku cemburu, jadi aku sengaja meminta seorang wanita datang ke rumahku sebelum kau datang" Chanyeol menghela nafas, Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggu jawabanmu, tapi aku justru menyakitimu" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, dan kini mata gadis itu beradu dengannya.

"Bisakah kau memberi jawabannya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau jahat.." kata Baekhyun, ada rasa nyeri saat Baekhyun mengatakannya.

"Kau jahat membuatku mencintaimu, sampai aku tidak bisa membencimu" lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu " bibir Chanyeol mendekat dan Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya, bersiap menerima bibir yang dia rindukan.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pelan disertai seorang pegawai rumah sakit masuk, membuat mereka menjauhkan wajah sambil menunduk malu.

"Makan siang Anda, Tn. Park" senyum ramah pegawai itu dan Chanyeol mengucap terima kasih. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan mengambil makanan yang diantarkan tadi.

"Kau mau aku suapi?" Chanyeol mengangguk bersemangat.

"Nyonya Park bilang kau sakit karena lambungmu terluka, kau tidak makan dengan benar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil beberapa lauk dan memasukkan dalam mangkuk makan Chanyeol.

"Yah, ditambah aku minum alkohol gila-gilaan 2 minggu ini, dokter bilang sedikit lagi lambungku bisa berlubang dan itu cukup buruk" Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk di nakas, tangannya membelai pipi Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak sakit lagi, Channie. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini" Chanyeol mencium tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih tidak sanggup menyakitimu, Baek. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, a-"

"Ssshh. Sekarang diamlah dan kau harus makan" Baekhyun menyodorkan sesuap nasi dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk Chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya, karena sesekali dia menahan muntah dan membuat Baekhyun harus menyuapinya sangat perlahan.

"Anak pintar, kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu, sekarang kau harus meminum obatmu, Channie" Baekhyun menyodorkan 2 butir obat dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau, aku sudah sembuh, Baek" protesnya.

"yak! kau ingin berlama-lama di rumah sakit?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir dan dengan terpaksa mengambil obat itu dan menelannya.

"Sekarang berbaringlah, kau harus banyak beristirahat"

"Aku mau kalau kau memelukku. Ranjang ini muat untuk kita berdua" kata Chanyeol sambil berbaring miring. Baekhyun menurut dan masuk ke pelukan Chanyeol, gadis mungil itu bahkan mengusakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa hanya mengecup?" protes Chanyeol sambil terkekeh geli.

"Malu~"

"Ow~ kekasihku malu, hm?" Baekhyun kembali menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"K-kekasih?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, lalu kau sebut kita ini apa kalau bukan kekasih. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" mata Chanyeol menatap dalam mata sipit di hadapannya.

"Jadi..kita sudah boleh berciuman?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol tergelak karena kata-kata polos itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin ku cium?" goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona. Sebelum kepala kecil itu terbenam di dadanya, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar tetap menghadap dengan wajahnya.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol bias merasakan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun. Dengan pelan dia memagut bibir mungil itu mulai dari bibir bawahnya, dan Baekhyun dengan gerakan ragu membalasnya dengan memagut bibir atas Chanyeol, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati. Sesekali Chanyeol menyesapnya cukup lama membuat Baekhyun sedikit melenguh karena rasa pedih di bibirnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti dan terus menyesapnya berkali-kali. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu mulai basah karena lidah Chanyeol mulai membelai bibir Baekhyun dan gadis itu hanya pasrah membuka bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai Chanyeol bisa memasukkan lidahnya. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, saat Chanyeol menciumnya semakin dalam, lidahnya bahkan bisa membelai langit-langit mulutnya sampai Baekhyun bergetar.

"Eungh~" hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan dan membuat Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, tidak peduli air liur Baekhyun mulai menetes karena terlalu lama membuka mulutnya.

"Mmmpph" sungguh Baekhyun ingin memprotes tetapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti, sampai pintu ruangan mereka terbuka.

"Oh, jadi ini yang mereka bilang adikku sedang sakit parah?" suara Kyungsoo otomatis membuat kedua insan di atas ranjang itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Baekhyun segera meraih tissue di sisi ranjang dan mengelap bibirnya, sedangkan Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan manarik selimutnya untuk menutupi gembungan di celananya.

"Kenapa sih Noona selalu datang disaat tidak tepat" protesnya. Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjang dan membungkuk memberi salam pada Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Jongin.

"Oh Baekkie~ kau datang juga" Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk Baekhyun, wajah garangnya tadi berubah menjadi lembut seketika. Jongin mengelus surai Baekhyun sebentar saat gadis itu dipeluk istrinya.

"Syukurlah kau dan Chanyeol berbaikan" kata Jongin lembut, Baekhyun tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol setelah melepas pelukannya dan taklama terdengar suara Chanyeol mengaduh.

"Yak! Aku sedang sakit! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!"

"Berapa kali aku bilang jangan meminum alcohol tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku! Masih bagus Baekhyun datang dan kau masih hidup! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar kau sakit, hah?!" Chanyeol terkesiap, dia sudah biasa mendengar kakaknya memarahinya tapi tidak dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi tembamnya itu.

Jongin merangkul pundak istrinya dan wanita itu bersandar di bahu lebar lelakinya.

"Kyungsoo sedang hamil, dia lebih sensitive sekarang dan dia tidak berhenti menangis saat mendengar kabar dari Eommonim kalau kau dirawat di rumah sakit" Chanyeol terdiam. Dia memang sudah lama tidak dekat dengan kakaknya semenjak dia sibuk kuliah dan mengurus perusahaan, tapi dia tau kakaknya sangat perhatian padanya. Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Noona, maaf. Aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku. Jangan menangis lagi, kau jelek asal kau tau. Semoga keponakanku tidak jelek sepertimu"

"Yak!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara seraknya.

Suasana mulai teang, Baekhyun mengambilkan minuman untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan mereka berdua duduk di sofa, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang bersama Chanyeol.

"Kapan kalian tau kalau Noona hamil?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari lalu, Kyungie ingin memberitahumu dan juga Eomonim dan Aboeji, tetapi kemarin kau di Bucheon, jadi kami menunda memberitahu kalian"

"Sudah berapa bulan, Eonnie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baru 4 minggu, masih sangat kecil" Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali kalau punya anak kecil" kata Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

"Ayo kita buat satu, Baek" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurbna, dia tau apa kira-kira yang dibisikkan adiknya

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur, dengan dukungan Baekhyun dan keluarganya, Chanyeol bisa sembuh dengan cepat, dokter mengijinkan dia pulang setelah 3 hari dirawat dan tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda perdarahan dari lambungnya. Hasil endoskopi sebelumnya yang menyatakan ada luka di lambungnya pun bisa diobati selama tidak ada perdarahan yang aktif. Chanyeol mulai menata pola makannya sekarang, ditambah Baekhyun yang sudah kembali menjadi sekretarisnya sangat memperhatikan pola makannya.

Oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana perdebatan mereka sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan kembali bekerja di perusahaan chanyeol.

.

.

 **Satu minggu lalu….**

Hari ini Chanyeol sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, dan Baekhyun ditemani oleh Sehun menjemput Chanyeol ke rumah sakit. Kebetulan orangtua Chanyeol sudah harus ke Eropa untuk perjalanan bisnis mereka, walaupun awalnya Mama park yang paling tidak mau meninggalkan putranya, tetapi melihat Baekhyunyang sangat telaten mengurus Chanyeol, maka Park Jiyoung pun memutuskan untuk berangkat.

"Nah, karena sekarang kau sudah di rumah, aku kan membuatkan mu bubur untuk makan malam, Chan" kata Baekhyun sambil membenarkan letak selimut Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Baek. Aku bosan dengan bubur" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup!

Baekhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Setelah Channie sembuh, ayo kita makan berkencan makan malam bersama" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dengan patuh.

"Sekarang Channie makan bubur dulu, ne?" lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk patuh seperti anjing yang menurut pada majikannya. Baekhyun tertawa karenanya dan kembali mengecup Chanyeol.

"Ehem! Permisi! Aku sudah memesankan bubur untuk Hyung, aku tidak mau Noona ku Lelah memasak" Sehun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau Hyung, berhenti bersikap sok imut di depan Noona ku kalau kau hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dia saja" Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Cih! Dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan" oceh chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berduan dengan pintu tertutup ngomong-ngomong" dan Sehun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menahan geram.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya terlalu perhatian padaku" Baekhyun mengelus bahu Chanyeol sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itu namanya _over protective_ , Baek" kesal Chanyeol.

"Sehun hanya terlalu menyayangiku, dia juga sangat menyayangimu, Chan"

"Aku?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

Baekhyun duduk dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Dia sangat khawatir saat kau sakit, bahkan Nyonya Park bilang Sehunie menangis melihatmu tidak sadar. Dia hanya tidak mau memperlihatkannya padamu" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sedikit mengingat bagaimana dulu dia sering pergi dengan Sehun, mabuk bersama, dan bermain game hingga pagi.

"Hyung, ini buburmu sudah datang" Sehun lagi-lagi masuk ke masr Chanyeol tanpa permisi dan meletakkan semangkuk bubur panas di meja.

"Sini kau!" kata Chanyeol tegas sambil menatap Sehun tajam, Sehun tampak bingung tetapi menurut dan berjalan kea rah ranjang. Saat Sehun sudah di dekatnya, Chanyeol menarik tubuh tinggi itu dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyung! Kau apa-apaan sih!" protes Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak boleh Baekhyun emmanjakanku, kau saja yang memanjakanku, Sehunnie~" Sehun segera memberontak dan melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kurasa karena sakitmu kau jadi gila, Hyung" cibir Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Cepatlah makan, Chan. Setelah kau sembuh nanti kau juga harus menjaga makanmu di kantor" kata Baekhyun.

"Kalau di kantor kan ada kau yang mengurusku, Baek" kata Chanyeol dengan riang.

"Kau lupa aku sudah mengundurkan diri?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aniya, aku menolak pengunduran dirimu, jadi kau ku anggap sedang cuti"

"Tidak Channie, aku tidak akan kembli lagi, a-"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" potong Chanyeol.

"Kubilang tidak! Apalagi sekarang kita berpacaran Chan, aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggap aku memanfaatkanmu" protes Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya? Sehun saja menjadikan Luhan sekretarisnya, dan tidak ada masalah dengan itu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Jangan membawa namaku, untuk kasusku, Luhan menerima dengan senang hati sebagai sekretarisku. Jadi kalau Baekkie Noona menolak kau juga tidak bisa memaksanya, Hyung" Sehun bersedekap sambil menatap dengan ejekan kea rah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak sayang padaku? Kau tidak mau mendampingiku lagi?" Chanyeol merajuk. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Channie, kita tetap bisa bertemu setelah kau selesai bekerja, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain saja"

"Shireo! Kau harus kembali ke kantor dan menjadi sekretarisku!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kantor tapi aku akan kembali bekerja untuk Kyungsoo Eonnie" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Tidak, kalau kau tidak kembali menjadi sekretarisku aku tidak mau masuk kerja lagi" Chanyeol berbaring dan memunggungi Baekhyun serta Sehun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, memanganya umur berapa sih Hyung nya ini? Masih bisa merajuk seperti balita.

"Sehun, biarkan aku bicara sebentar dengan Chanyeol, ne?" kata Baekhyun pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak akan melarang apapun keputusanmu, Noona" Sehun mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dengan pintu sedikit terbuka.

"Channie~" panggil Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Baekhyun berbaring di belakang Chanyeol dan memeluk perut rata kekasihnya.

"Channie tidak ingin mendengarkan Baekkie?" tanyanya sambil berbisik di punggung Chanyeol. Lalu selintas ide muncul di kepalanya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik.

"Sayang~" hanya perlu sepersekian detik untuk Chanyeol berbalik dan mengklaim bibir Baekhyun, mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun di bawahnya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol setelah mereka cukup lama berciuman.

"Lihat, baru aku memanggilmu sayang saja kau sudah menyerangku seperti ini, aku tidak mau saat di kantor kau melakukan hal seperti ini di depan banyak orang" kata Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu menggoda untukku, Baekkie" Chanyeol mengendus leher Baekhyun membuat gadis itu menggeliat kegelian.

"Aku akan kembali menjadi sekretarismu tapi dengan syarat" Chanyeol segera menarik kepalanya dari leher Baekhyun dan bersiap mendengar syarat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku selama di kantor, selain di kantor kau bebas melakukan apapun"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tidak menyentuh Baekhyun? Yang benar saja, mereka bisa berjam-jam bersama di satu ruangan tapi tidak boleh menyentuh? Apa Baekhyun ingin membuatnya gila?

"Tapi Baek, mana mungkin aku tidak menyentuhmu, aku ingin menciummu setiap saat"

"Kau bisa memberikanku ciuman saat berangkat kerja di mobil atau sepulang kerja. Bagaimana? Setuju atau tidak sama sekali!"

Yah begitulah kira-kira bagaimana Baekhyun bisa kembali menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah sepertinya aku lupa berkas Tn. Jung aku letakkan di mana, bukankah aku sudah menandatanganinya?" kata Chanyeol sambil mencari mengacak-acak lemari berkasnya. Baekhyun yang sedang memeriksa beberap dokumen di sofa ruangan Chanyeol langsung berdiri untuk membantu kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan memunggunginya, menghalangi Chanyeol di depan lemari.

"Seharian ini kau meeting pasti pikiranmu tidak focus, aku akan mencarinya" dan sungguh itu tidak membantu karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun membungkuk yang otomatis membuat pantat sintalnya menabrak selangkangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gelisah, sungguh dia ingin memegang pinggang ramping di depannya dan menabraknya dengan gembungan yang kini tercetak di celananya.

"Ssshh…Baek~" Chanyeol menggesekkan penisnya yang masih tertututp celana dengan pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berbalik dan mendorong Chanyeol.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku, Chan!"

"Kau yang mulai, menempelkan pantatmu di celanaku, aku masih normal dan seminggu ini kau melarangku menyentuhmu, spermaku sudah menumpuk asal kau tau"

"Berhentilah memprotes dan sebaiknya kau makan dulu makan siangmu selagi aku mencari berkas untukmu"

Chanyeol melenguh frustasi, selama dia tidak amsuk bekerja seminggu lalu, tugas dan meeting menjadi menumpuk membuatnya harus matia-matian mengejar semua itu, dan Baekhyun memang sangat membantu sehingga setiap pulang bekerja mereka berdua sama-sama Lelah dan tidak berminat melakukan kegiatan lain selain tidur. Kencan sederhana yang mereka rencanakan pun belum terlaksana. Belum lagi Sehun yang layaknya bodyguard selalu melarang Chanyeol menginap di rumah Baekhyun atau sebaliknya. Chanyeol bersumpah akan mencari alasan perjalanan ke luar kota untuk mengajak Baekhyun menginap bersama di hotel setelah semua kekacauan ini berakhir.

"Aku akan makan siang bersamamu setelah aku mengambil laporan keuangan. Aku ambil dulu ke ruangan Sehun" kata Chanyeol akhirnya, sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminta orang untuk mengantarkan padanya, tapi lebih baik dia keluar dari ruangannya daripada membiarkan juniornya yang menegang dengan Baekhyun di dalam ruangan yang sama. Bahaya.

Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju gedung sebelah, mencoba 'membersihkan' otaknya dari keinginan-keinginan gila seperti mencumbu Baekhyun atau mengikatnya di kursi kerjanya agar dia bisa mengerjai tubuh indah kekasihnya itu.

Sampai di lantai tempat ruangan Sehun, dia tidak menemukan Luhan dari semenjak Chanyeol kelauar lift, mungkin masih di ruangan Sehun. Chanyeol hendak mengetuk ruangan Sehun sebelum dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana. Cukup keras sampai Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _AAh~ Hunnie-ah, pelannh,,eungh"_

" _Yeah! Lulu..Ssshh.. kau enak sekali, hhmm"_

" _Ooh- keras lagi, Hun-ah. Ooouuh, kau besar, aah, teruss..aahh~"_

Shit! Gembungan di celana Chanyeol semakin membesar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngomong: HAI READERS! Aku baca semua komen kalian dan merasa bersalah pada kalian karena telat banget updatenya. Dimulai dari suami sakit dan dirawat, aku yang sakit dan yah ga pengen banyak curhat deh. Intinya kehidupan nyata lagi ribet-ribetnya bikin kehilangan banyak ide nulis, jadi maafkan update yang terlambat ini. Huuhuhuhu..**

 **Tenang aja aku masih pengen terus lanjutin FF ini kok buat kalian. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa. Muaach :***


	18. Chapter 18

Chanyeol menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dengan mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Baekhyun yang sedang membuka kotak berisi makan siang mereka memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Berkas aku taruh di mejamu. Kau belum mengambil laporan keuangan?"

"Hmm.." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menutup mata dengan tangannya. Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan memijat lembut pundak kekasihnya. Seketika Chanyeol menegang menyadari Baekhyun di dekatnya.

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahat dulu saja, meeting sore nanti bisa aku atur untuk di tunda besok, Chan" katanya.

"Baek, sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganmu sekarang" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan tegas Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera meluruskannya.

"Baekhyunnie, aku 'keras' sejak tadi, dan sungguh sangat tidak membantu kalau kau menyentuhku" pandangan Baekhyun otomatis ke arah celana Chanyeol, dan benar saja, celana itu seperti membentuk tenda saat ini.

Baekhyun justru membelai leher Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu menengadah merasakan lembutnya usapan di daerah sensitifnya. Bibir Baekhyun bahkan mulai mengecup leher Chanyeol dan berakhir di cuping telinganya.

"Emhh.." Chanyeol menggeram.

"Sayang, ayo selesaikan di mobilmu" bisiknya seduktif.

.

.

Peluh Chanyeol menetes walaupun AC di mobilnya menyala maximal. Katakan dia gila, oh koreksi, bukan dia tapi mereka. Karena saat ini mobil mewah berkaca hitam miliknya terparkir dipinggir sungai Han di tengah siang, dengan Chanyeol duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan Baekhyun bersimpuh di bawah.

"Owh…Fuck!" umpat Chanyeol, tangannya meremas jok kursi dengan kencang. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menuntaskan hasratnya, dan kini kekasihnya sedang memberi blow job dengan suka rela.

Mata Chanyeol yang terpejam menahan nikmat sesekali menatap Baekhyun yang bersemangat menjilati batang besarnya, sesekali dihisap diujungnya.

"Baek..Sayangh..masukkan..please" Chanyeol memohon karena tidak tahan dengan godaan Baekhyun.

"Mmmphh.. Channie, aku masih mau bermain-main dulu" Baekhyun melepas sebentar ciuman di daerah intim Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dengan sedikit membungkuk sehingga dia bisa mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat, sebelum kita mulai meeting, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Chanyeol kembali bersandar di kursi dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali mengelus-elus juniornya.

"Owwhh,,ssshh…Baekk" erang Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai memasukkan batangnya secara perlahan ke mulut mungilnya, tangan Baekhyun bahkan mulai merambat ke dada Chanyeol dan menggoda putingnya dari luar kemeja.

"Sayang..ah..kenapa kau hebat sekali..mmhh" Chanyeol sampai menaikkan pinggulnya karena nikmat yang menderanya. Merasa terburu waktu, Baekhyun berusaha memainkan seluruh titik sensitive Chanyeol agar lelakinya itu cepat mendapat pelepasan.

Bibir Baekhyun kini menciumi paha dalam, menjilatnya sampai ke testisnya, dan tangannya takberhenti memberi kocokan pada junior perkasa Chanyeol.

"Damn! Sejak kapan kau sehebat in-AAAHH!" Chanyeol terhentak karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghisap bola kembarnya dengan keras. Sungguh rasanya dia bisa keluar kapan saja, 'tempat penyimpanan' nya sudah mengeras siap mengeluarkan sarinya.

"Baekh..sedikit lagi, babe..Sedikit lagi, Sayang..aahh..~" Chanyeol mulai meracau sambil meremas jok mobilnya semakin keras. Baekhyun semakin bersemangat memainkan penis Chanyeol dengan mengurutnya semakin kencang.

"Baekhyun..Baekhyun..Baekhyun..aku sampai..aku—AAAAGGHHH..FUUUCK!" ujung jari Chanyeol melengkung saat pelepasannya tiba, spermanya seperti tidak berhenti memuncrat ke wajah Baekhyun dan sebagian menyemprot ke kursi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kelegaan.

Chanyeol masih terengah, Baekhyun membiarkan kekasihnya mengatur nafasnya dan dia mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku Baek" Chanyeol yang tersadar segera membantu Baekhyun mengelap wajah gadis itu.

"Tidak apa, sudah puas, hm?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun mengecup pipinya berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih, Sayang" ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Ayo kembali ke kantor, sebelum Sehun mencariku" mendengar nama Sehun membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Dia melarang Chanyeol melakukan hal macam-macam pada Baekhyun tetapi dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh di kantor. Seharusnya bisa saja Chanyeol langsung menegur Sehun atau mengatakan pada Baekhyun kelakuan adik angkatnya itu, tapi Chanyeol memilih diam demi kedamaian hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Hell, tidak macam-macam saja dia sudah banyak di ancam Sehun jika akan berkencan, apalagi membuat masalah dengan Sehun, bisa-bisa lelaki tinggi itu membatasi kapan dia boleh bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

.

.

"Noona, mau ke mana?" Sehun yang sedang menyantap salad di meja makan menatap kakaknya yang sudah ber make-up tipis tetapi hanya memakai kaos dan celana tidurnya turun dari lantai atas.

"Oh, Chanyeol akan datang"

"Kalian akan keluar berkencan?" selidik Sehun.

"Aku rasa tidak, aku kita kan menghabiskan malam minggu ini di rumah sambil menonton film. Pagi tadi Chanyeol sibuk mengurus kontrak, padahal ini hari Sabtu" kata Baekhyun sambil sibuk menyiapkan beberapa camilan. Sehun mengangguk-angguk lalu bertanya.

"Film apa?"

"Aku baru pergi ke persewaan DVD dan menyewa beberapa film"

"Mana filmnya?" tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah lemari pendek di sebelah televisi. Sehun tanpa berkata apa-apa segera mengecek tumpukan DVD dan memeriksa satu persatu judulnya.

"Bagus, film komedi romantic. Aku mengijinkan" kata Sehun datar sambil kembali duduk.

"Tidak ada yang menanyakan ijinmu, brengsek" tau-tau Chanyeol sudah ada di depan ruang makan dengan wajah kesal.

"Hai, Hyung. Mau salad?" Sehun mengacungkan mangkok saladnya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Baekhyun sudah menubrukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh tingginya.

"Channie, sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepas pelukannya, Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Belum, Baby. Bukankah kau berjanji akan makan malam bersama denganku?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan imut.

"Uh-huh, kita delivery makanan dan kita menghabiskannya sambil menonton film-film yang aku pilih" kata Baekhyun.

-Setengah jam kemudian…-

Chanyeol menahan kesal, tangannya menggenggam sendoknya dengan kuat, Luhan saja sudah sering menyusahkan pendekatannya dengan Baekhyun dulu, dan sekarang Sehun lebih parah dari itu. Lelaki berstatus adik angkatnya sekaligus adik angkat Baekhyun juga itu, dengan sengaja duduk di tengah sofa dan memisahkan duduknya dengan Baekhyun. Oh, tidak hanya itu, si pucat dengan sengaja bersandar di bahu Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung karena berisi makanan. Dan lebih kesalnya lagi, Baekhyun senang saja di sandari oleh Sehun, bahkan Baekhyun sesekali tertawa kecil dan mencubit gemas Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan datang dengan membawa tas kecil di pundaknya.

"Sehun-ah, kajja" ajaknya pada Sehun, Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Ke mana?"

"Aku ingin es krim tiba-tiba, ada kedai es krim baru di Itaewon. Temani aku ke sana" kata Luhan. Sehun seketika melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian lalu kembali menatap Luhan.

"T-tapi, Lu, a-"

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mencari lelaki lain" kata Luhan judes sambil berjalan keluar, otomatis Sehun berdiri dan menyusulnya tanpa banyak berkata-kata.

Mendengar pintu tertutup, Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan bersiap menarik Baekhyun ke lengannya tetapi tiba-tiba suara pintu kembali terbuka dan Chanyeol kembali menjaga jarak.

Dan ternyata itu Luhan, dia memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Dengan patuh pria itu mendekati Luhan, lalu wanita itu berbisik.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat wajah memelasmu. Kau berhutang padaku, Dobby!" Chanyeol melebarkan senyum lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu sebentar.

"Tentu aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu" katanya bersemangat, Luhan mengecilkan suaranya.

"Jangan kotori sofa atau Sehun akan membunuhmu" dan Luhan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan berbagai rencana di otaknya.

"Ada apa, Chan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Luhan hanya mengatakan aku harus menjagamu untuk tetap makan banyak dan memastikanmu tidak menyentuh dapur"

"Ck, dia ini. Apa dia lupa kalau aku sudah pandai memasak?" Baekhyun meletakkan piring kosongnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Baek, sepertinya aku mengubah rencana" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya seolah menanyakan apa maksud Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ingin menonton film, badanku lelah sekali seharian mengurus kontrak. Boleh aku beristirahat sebentar di kamarmu?"

"Hmm, naiklah dulu ke kamar, Chan. Aku akan membereskan piring kotor dan menggosok gigiku dulu" Oh, Baekhyun tidak melihat seringaian di wajah Chanyeol.

Selesai menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya, Baekhyun naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya.

Dia terdiam, sedikit menganga.

Di ranjangnya, kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, sudah menanggalkan pakaian dan celananya, lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Chan?"

"Aku merasa kepanasan, lagipula aku biasa tidur seperti ini. Tidak ingin memelukku, Sayang?" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, Baekhyun seperti anak penurut yang langsung saja masuk ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hmm..Baekhyun ku yang manja sangat suka dipeluk ya?" Chanyeol mengendusi rambut wangi Baekhyun.

"Pelukan Channie hangat, aku suka" jawab Baekhyun.

"Karena aku sudah melepas baju, kau tidak ingin melepas bajumu juga?"

"K-kenapa aku harus membuka baju?"

"Biar adil, Sayang. Aku suka merasakan kulitmu yang halus" bujuk Chanyeol, dan tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar melepas pakaiannya, menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya.

"Oh, kau benar-benar gadis penurut yang membuatku jatuh cinta" Chanyeol melingkarkan kakinya di tubuh Baekhyun seperti guling.

"Hai, Baek, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tiga hari lalu saat kau memblow jobku, kau sangat hebat. Kau belajar darimana, hm?" tanya Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu kegeliaan.

"Aku belajar dari beberapa video dan artikel" cicit Baekhyun, Chanyeol membolakan matanya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, berusaha meyakinkan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Coba katkan lagi, kau apa?"

"Maaf kalau Channie tidak suka aku menonton hal semacam itu, a-aku juga malu. Tapi aku takut Channie tidak puas denganku dan membuatmu bosan padaku"

"Oh, Baekkie, aku tidak mungkin bosan begitu saja. Aku tidak menyangka kau menontonnya karena aku" Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau terangsang saat menontonnya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu di dada Chanyeol.

"Kurasa mungkin ini giliranku memuaskanmu, Baek" Baekhyun terpekik saat Chanyeol mengangkat badannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan posisi telentang.

Baekhyun memalu saat Chanyeol melebarkan kedua pahanya, celana dalamnya sudah ditanggalkan oleh Chanyeol, begitu juga penutup dadanya, sehingga Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada, malu menunjungkan putingnya yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol menatap 'lapar' lubang kemerahan yang dia lihat, lidahnya sesekali menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering.

"Kau berkedut, Baek. Apa kau terangsang?"

"A-aku m-malu" lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau indah, Sayang. Tidak perlu malu. Oh, lihat ini" Chanyeol mencubit bibir kemaluan Baekhyun hingga cairan alami yang keluar dari sana sedikit keluar seperti selang yang dipencet.

"Kau basah, Baekkie" nafas Chanyeol memburu karena hasratnya yang memuncak.

"Channie~ jangan dicubit" rengek Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Digesek, digaruk atau apapun, Chan. Rasanya gatal" Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, dia melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih menutupi kelaminnya. Tangannya memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk berhenti menutupi gunung kembarnya.

"Aku akan menggesek dengan penisku, Baek" Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun, lalu bibirnya memagut bibir mungil di bawahnya. Baekhyun tidak melawan, justru mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam menikmati cumbuan Chanyeol, tetapi sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak lalu dia memekik.

Penis keras Chanyeol tepat menggesek klitorisnya, bukan gesekan lembut melainkan seperti sodokan.

"Ouch, Channie~ pelaan..ah.." Baekhyun mengaduh membuat penyatuan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pelan kalau senikmat ini, Baek..sshh" Chanyeol mendesis merasakan penisnya terkena cairan hangat dari mulut vagina Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak ingat, aku pasti sudah menjebolmu sekarang, Baek. Aku kan menerobos rahimmu, membuatmu menjerit..Aah, pasti enak..aahh" mulut kotor Chanyeol berbisik sambil mencumbu leher Baekhyun sedangkan pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergoyang menggesekkan kesejatiannya.

"Ngghh~" Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun menggigit bibrnya sendiri untuk meredam desahannya.

"Kau ingin aku tusuk, Sayang? Aku masukkan penisku ke lubang merahmu, hm?" Baekhyun semakin bergerak gelisah, Chanyeol sadar sekarang kekasihnya yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan video porno kini mulai terangsang dengan kata-kata kotor.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba duduk dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang kecewa.

"Kenapa dilepas, Chan?" Chanyeol menyeringai, dan Baekhyun paham ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkangi wajahnya.

"Ayo saling memuaskan, Baek. Buka mulutmu" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar, tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya ke mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong pinggung Chanyeol lalu melepaskan batang perkasa Chanyeol karena terbatuk.

"Baekkie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku terlalu kasar, hm?"

"Aniya..uhuk..hanya kau terlalu besar Chan, mulutku tidak muat~" protes Baekhyun sambil terbatuk.

"Maaf..maaf" Chanyeol mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun sampai dia kegelian lalu mengusakkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Kau suka sekali mengusak wajah di badanku ya?"

"Uh-huh, nyaman sekali"

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Tapi pelan ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun, sekarang dia lebih pelan menggesek kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Ssshh..licin sekali, Sayang" Chanyeol menikmati gesekan kedua kelamin mereka.

Gesekan pelan itu lama kelamaan menjadi gesekan tidak beraturan karena mereka semakin bernafsu, dan keduanya sama-sama sudah mulai banjir cairan.

"Oooh, Chan..ooh, Chanyeol..hh.."

"Sedikit lagi, baek..Sedikit lagi.." tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke arah dada Baekhyun, mencari puting tegangnya dan mengelus dengan tangannya yang kasar. Baekhyun makin menggelinjang, tapi sulit mendesah karena Chanyeol memagut bibirnya.

Vaginanya yang basah digesek penis kekasihnya, dadanya diremas dan bibir yang dicumbu, berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan melepaskan hasratnya.

"NNGGHHHH.." Baekhyun melengkungkan kakinya sambil memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, dan taklama dia merasakan cairan hangat tumpah di rambut pubisnya.

"Ooohh, Baekkie..hhh.." erang Chanyeol begitu cairan semennya keluar, takkalah erat memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Chanyeol sedang menyamankan diri duduk di sofa dengan Baekhyun tiduran berbantalkan pahanya. Mereka menikmati menonton film sambil sesekali mengunyah popcorn. Saat Sehun datang dengan wajah garang bersama Luhan yang memasang wajah biasa saja, pasangan itu hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Hyung, katakan padaku kau tidak memerawani kakakku!" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Sehun, sudah kubilang berhenti menanyakan hal seperti itu" kata Luhan.

"Jangan mereka kira aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa ada aku di dekat mereka, aku yakin Chanyeol Hyung past-"

"Oh Sehun, berhenti menjadi adik yang menyebalkan. Dan kurasa kalian, para lelaki, perlu bicara, seperti yang tadi aku katakan, Sehun" tatap Luhan pada Sehun.

"Baek, ayo ke kamarku" Baekhyun patuh dan mengikuti Luhan, walaupun dia sendiri bertanya-tanya.

"Hyung, kita perlu bicara serius" Sehun mendudukkan diri di depan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tajam, Chanyeol takkalah tajam menatap Sehun.

"Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau mencintai Baekkie Noona?"

"apa kau masih perlu bertanya?"

"Aku mengenalmu bukan sebulan lalu, Hyung. Aku mengenalmu bertahun-tahun dan aku tau bagaimana kau dengan wanita, kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, yang kau pikirkan hanya perusahaanmu dan nafsumu, selain itu tidak ada" kata Sehun tegas, Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Apa kau akan percaya aku berubah karena Baekhyun? Aku tidak pernah sepeduli ini dengan wanita sebelumnya, aku tidak akan repot-repot mendapatkan hatinya sampai aku melupakan segalanya" Sehun memejamkan matanya sekejap.

"Aku merasa bersalah tidak bisa menjaga Noona setelah Baba dan Mama pergi, aku takut tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik" Chanyeol mendekati Sehun, duduk disisinya lalu mengelus pundak lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

"Kau tidak sendiri, aku akan membantu untuk menjaganya. Kau harus percaya padaku" Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol yang penuh kejujuran.

"Berjanjilah jangan menyakitinya lagi, Hyung" lirih Sehun.

"Tidak akan, aku akan memberikan apapun untuknya asal dia bahagia, Hun-ah"

"sebenarnya Luhan yang memintaku untuk memikirkan mengenai hubungan kalian. Aku juga melihat Noona selalu senang berada di dekatmu, jadi aku rasa sudah saatnya aku merestui kalian"

"K-kau..sungguh?!" Chanyeol sampai berdiri saking bersemangatnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku merestui kalian asal kau serius akan menikahinya" Sehun kembali berkata tegas.

"ASSA! Tentu saja!" dan Chanyeol langsung berlari heboh mengelilingi ruangan rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN-AH! KITA AKAN MENIKAH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Baekhyun meremas kemejanya dengan gelisah, tangannya mulai basah karena berkeringat. Gugup.

Lalu sebuah telapak tangan menggenggamnya erat, membuatnya otomatis menengadah dan menemukan kekasihnya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Sayang"

"Mereka tidak marah padaku karena membuatmu sakit waktu itu kan, Channie?" Baekhyun menatap dengan mata puppynya yang membuat Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidungnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka justru senang karena kau memaafkanku"

Taklama, Park Jiyoung datang bersama dengan suaminya.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama? Maaf, pesawat kami delay tadi" kata Mama Park lalu mengecup pipi putranya sekilas dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kalian tampak baik. Apa kalian ingin sekalian memberitau kabar bahagia untuk kami?" tanya Jiyoung menggoda dan membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Eomma kan mau menjenguk Kyungie Noona, bukan menengokku" kata Chanyeol datar. Seunghyun dan Jiyoung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh, apa anak Eomma cemburu, hm?"

"Anak Eomma bukan hanya Kyungie Noona, masih ada aku dan Sehun, sehar-AW!" Chanyeol mengaduh karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencubit pingganggnya.

"Jangan berkata keras pada orangtuamu, Chan" desis Baekhyun.

"Oh lihatlah, sepertinya sekarang kau punya pawang yang sangaaaat menyayangi Eomma" Eomma Park kembali memeluk Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol makin cemberut. Papa Park menggelengkan kepalanya maklum lalu merangkul bahu putranya untuk berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Baekhyun berjalan di belakang mereka bersama Ibu Chanyeol sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi bagaimana, hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Seunghyun dengan suara pelan agar dua wanita dibelakang tidak mendengarnya.

"Sehun sudah merestui kami" kata Chanyeol bangga.

"Baguslah, jadi kapan kau akan melamarnya, hm?"

"Secepatnya, Aboeji" bisik Chanyeol. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa menghangat walaupun hanya berbincang singkat dengan ayahnya seperti ini, beberapa tahun belakangan dia diperlakukan bagai robot untuk selalu bekerja separti keinginan orangtuanya, membuat hubungan dengan ayahnya kurang baik.

"Kau sudah dewasa, kau sudah tau mana yang terbaik utukmu" Seunghyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyetir mobil dengan Baekhyun di sisinya dan kedua orantuanya ada di belakang.

"Kata Jongin, kakakmu mengidam banyak ya?" Nyonya Park membuka obrolan.

"Eomma kan tau, dia tidak hamil saja makannya banyak, apalagi hamil. Kasian Jongin selalu ke sana kemari untuk membelinya"

"Asal kau tau, Nak. Itu adalah salah satu kebahagiaan seorang calon ayah. Seperti saat Eomma mu mengidam justru Aboeji sangat senang, bahkan waktu masa mengidam Eomma mu selesai, Aboeji selalu menanyakan kapan mengidam lagi?" Papa Park tertawa.

"Nanti kau juga kan merasakannya" kata Eomma Chanyeol.

"Melihat bagaimana perangai Chanyeol, mungkin dia akan lebih banyak mengeluh di banding Sehun" kata ibunya lagi.

"Eyy, Eomma selalu lebih membela Sehun daripada aku" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir dan membuat ibunya terkekeh.

"Ah, membayangkan kalian bertiga dengan pasangan masing-masing membuat Eomma sangat bahagia" kata ibunya tulus sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

"Baekhyun, kuharap kau dan Chanyeol bisa segera menikah, aku ingin anak nakal ini lebih bertanggungjawab"

"Eomma~ memangnya aku kurang bertanggungjawab apa" rengek Chanyeol.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang setiap malam pergi ke Club dan pulang dalam kondisi mabuk" decih Ayahnya.

"Itu dulu, Aboeji. Karena Baekhyun, aku tidak mau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan merematnya lembut.

"Lihatlah putramu yang kasmaran, apa Sehun juga seperti ini?" Chanyeol rasanya ingin menjawab dengan mengatakan betapa binalnya cara Sehun berpacaran, tapi biarlah itu menjadi rahasia dia sendiri.

.

.

.

Selesai mengantar orangtuanya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkencan.

"Jadi hari ini kita ke mana Chan? Bioskop?" tanya Baekhyun di dalam.

"Bukan" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Restoran?"

"Bukan juga"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak sedang bermain tebak-tebakan" tambah Chanyeol, Baekhyun merengut lucu.

"Mendekatlah" Chanyeol memberi gesture agar Baekhyun mendekat. Karena sedang berhenti di lampu merah, Chanyeol menarrik kepala Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Kita akan ke hotel" bisik Chanyeo, lalu membiarkan Baekhyun mematung, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"T-tapi kenapa ke hotel?"

"Ayolah, Baek, sulit sekali berduaan denganmu di rumah, Sehun juga tidak mengijinkan aku membawamu ke rumahku, atau Kyungsoo Noona yang akan melaporkan pada Sehun"

"Apa kita akan makan di hotel?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm..salah satunya. Tapi yang jelas, kau tau, hasratku setiap melihatmu selalu berlipat, dan aku ingin menuntaskannya"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti tomat.

"Beberapa hari lalu kau baru 'mengeluarkan' nya" lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau juga menikmatinya, Baek. Jadi biarkan aku mengeluarkannya di 'dalam' kali ini, hm?' seringai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku bercanda, Sayang. Kita bermain aman seperti biasa. Sungguh aku merindukanmu" lalu Chanyeol mengecup tangan Baekhyun.

Hotel yang dimaksud Chanyeol tentu hotel dengan fasilitas bintang lima, walaupun berada di pusat kota tetapi hotel itu memiliki privasi yang sangat bagus.

"Kau lapar?Atau sebaiknya kita ke restoran dulu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Tidak, k-kita ke kamar dulu saja" oh, Chanyeol makin gemas melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu. Ayolah mereka bukan sekali atau dua kali "bermain", tapi gadis itu selalu memalu setiap mereka berduaan.

"Apa kekasihku ini sudah tidak sabar?" dan sukses membuat Chanyeol merintih karena cubitan di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya. Saat pintu terbuka, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun ke dalam, gadis itu terkejut dengan sentakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang membuat punggung mungilnya menabrak pintu kayu. Sedikit meringis kesakitan, tetapi rasa sakit itu pudar saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

Posisi Baekhyun sekarang bersandar di pintu dengan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita.

"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol di telinganya. Seketika perut Baekhyun terasa tergelitik. Baekhyun balas memeluk tubuh besar kekasihnya dan memejamkan mata untuk menghirup bau maskulin Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" senyumnya.

KLIK

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala, dan mata Baekhyun membelalak.

Di hadapannya, terbentang tulisan berwarna pink pada sebuah kain putih: 'Byun Baekhyun, Marry Me', dan di atas Kasur yang lebar, terhampar bunga mawar merah dan sebuah kotak beludru di atasnya.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya yang menganga saat Chanyeol melepas pelukan dan menggandengnya ke arah ranjang. Chanyeol mengambil kotak berwarna biru itu lalu berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih mematung.

"Aku, Park Chanyeol, lelaki bodoh yang pernah menyakitimu. Berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu sampai akhir hayat. Hiduplah denganku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku nanti. Byun Baekhyun, maukah menikah denganku?" senyum tulus Chanyeol terkembang. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei, jangan menangis kau belum menjawabnya" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Apa setelah aku memelukmu, kau masih harus bertanya apa jawabannya?" protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjauhkan sedikit wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup dahinya.

"Iya, Sayang. Aku ingin mendengar darimu"

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, menjawab IYA! AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terperanjat kaget. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di tepi ranjang bersamanya, lalu mengambil cincin yang sudah disiapkan dan menyematkan di jari manis gadis itu. Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan titikan airmatanya dan memandang cincin itu dengan bahagia.

"Sekarang kau milikku, Baek. Sampai kapanpun, hanya milikku" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir si gadis. Baekhyun secara otomatis mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, membalas ciuman itu.

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu makin dalam, Chanyeol semakin liar mempermainkan lidah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu kini berbaring di ranjang dengan Chanyeol mengungkung tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, sesekali Chanyeol meremas paha dan dada Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu bergerak tidak karuan.

"Ungh~" erang Baekhyun tertahan karena bibirnya masih dikuasai oleh Chanyeol. Tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai berani membuka kancing baju Baekhyun satu persatu, sampai pundaknya terekspos yang membuat pria itu semakin bernafsu untuk menciuminya.

"Chan-Channie..jangan di leher" serak Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya, setelah mengecupi bahu mulus Baekhyun, bibirnya kini bergerak ke arah leher putih itu dan mulai menyesapnya, bukannya menolak seperti ucapannya, Baekhyun justru mendesah karena geli.

"Aaah, Channie..Ahh" desahnya pelan.

Drrtttt….Drtttt…Drrrtttt…

"Ch-Chanh..telp-telponmu" Baekhyun terbata sambil mendorong Chanyeol. Pria itu berdecak kesal dan terpaksa menjauh dari kekasihnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

'Eomma' begitu tulisan yang tertera di layar. Chanyeol mendengus lalu menggeser tombol hijau.

"Ne, Eomma?"

"Hai, Dude" suara di seberang sana membuat Chanyeol ingin mengumppat. Kim Jongin, kakak iparnya.

"Kenapa kau memakai ponsel Eomma?" kesal Chanyeol.

"Karena Eomma memintaku mengundangmu dan Baekkie untuk makan malam bersama,. Mengingat kau menyiapkan sesuatu di hotel, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengangkat panggilanku"

"Dasar brengsek" umpat Chanyeol.

"hei! Bukan aku yang memintamu datang. Mendengar responmu, aku yakin kau sedang melakukan 'sesuatu'" Chanyeol meyakini sahabatnya itu pasti sedang menyeringai.

"Bilang pada Eomma aku akan datang bersama Baekkie, dan sebaiknya jangan meneleponku lagi.

"Oh, sebaiknya kau cepat datang, karena Oh Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi bersama Luhan, sebelum dia menyadari kakaknya pergi ke hotel bersamamu, ada baiknya kau pulang sekarang" demi Tuhan, Chanyeol rasanya ingin membanting ponselnya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Chanyeol segera memamtikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa, chanie?" tanya Baekhyun yang memperhatikan daritadi.

"Kita harus pulang, Sayang. Eomma mengundang kita makan malam bersama" kata Chanyeol lembut, berbeda dengan saat berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Sekarang juga?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya, Sehun dan Luhan sudah hampir tiba" mendengar nama adiknya Baekhyun sangat bersemangat bangun dari ranjang.

"Kau begitu senang akan bertemu Sehun? Tidak merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polos. Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma memasak semua ini?" tanya Sehun saat datang ke kediaman keluarga Park. Dia datang setengah jam setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba

"Tidak, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membantuku" kata Jiyoung sambil menyiapkan makanan pendamping.

"Aku tidak terlalu banyak membantu sebenarnya, aku tidak sepandai Kyungie Eonnie" kata Baekhyun yang sedang membasuh tangannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Um~ nanti Noona juga akan terbiasa" Sehun mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum melepas pelukannya karena diujung lorong dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan berarti setelah aku merestui kalian membuat aku tidak ada hak pada kakakku. Dia masih milikku asal kau tau" sekali lagi Sehun mengecup Baekhyun, kini di ujung bibirnya, lalu lelaki itu mengambil sebutir anggur sebelum berjalan melewati Chanyeol untuk duduk bersama Luhan di ruang tamu yang sedang bercengrama dengan Papa Park. Chanyeol hanya mendengus.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih melipat tangan di depan pintu dapur, lalu gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Dia hanya suka melihatmu kesal, Channie"

CUP!

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tau, Sayang" bisiknya.

"Malam ini menginaplah di sini" bisik Chanyeol lagi di telinga Baekhyun.

"Pasti ada yang ingin kau lakukan, hm?" goda Baekhyun.

"Hanya ingin melakukan hal nakal denganmu, lagipula kita belum menyelesaikan yang tadi" Baekhyun menahan erangannya karena Chanyeol mulai mengecup cuping telinganya.

"Ehem, makan malam sudah siap" suara Nyonya Park membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersentak. Baekhyun segera pergi ke ruang makan dengan wajah memerah.

Makan malam berjalan baik, sesekali tiga sekawan mengobrol pelan walaupun terkadang berujung perdebatan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Aku dengar kau sudah merestui mereka, Sehun?" tanya ayah Chanyeol pada anak angkatnya, tepat setelah makan malam selesai.

"Ne, Aboeji" jawab Sehun sopan.

"Ah, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak secepatnya saja mengurus pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Tidak Kyungie, Eomma tidak akan membiarkanmu membantu mengurus hal-hal seperti ini. Ingat kau sedang hamil muda" Jiyoung menatap putri kesayangannya dan Kyungsoo hanya mencebik kesal.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru melamar Baekhyun tadi" Chanyeol menggenggam jari Baekhyun dan menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di sana. Kyungsoo berteriak girang, begitu juga Luhan lalu memeluk gadis mungil itu bergantian. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat interaksi para wanita itu, tetapi senyum itu memudar saat kekasihnya ditarik lelaki berbahu lebar dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Selamat, noona. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia" ucapnya. Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu lalu mengusap pipi putih Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku juga senang kau ada di dekatku" momen bahagia mereka dirusak oleh suara deheman Chanyeol, Sehun hanya menatap tajam pada si lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kalian sudah menentukan kapan akan menikah?" tanya Seunghyun kini pada putranya.

"Um..aku belum merencanakan kapan. Tapi kapanpun Baekhyun siap, aku juga siap" mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, semua mata kini menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Merasa di tatap semua orang, gadis itu hanya menunduk malu.

"A-aku terserah Chanyeolie saja" cicitnya.

"Kalau kau terserah aku, bagaimana kalau kita menikah besok, hm?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya menggoda Baekhyun.

BRUGH

"Ouch! Sehun!" Chanyeol mengaduh, karena tepat di sebrang sana, Sehun melemparnya dengan bantal sofa yang cukup besar.

"Pikir dulu kalau bicara, memangnya menikah itu hanya datang ke gereja? Untuk orang sepertimu yang memiliki banyak rekan kerja tentu saja tidak bisa dengan hanya pernikahan sederhana" kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Yang penting aku menikahi Baekhyun dengan sah" debat Chanyeol.

"Sudah..sudah..kalian ini kapan sih tidak bertengkar?" omel ibu mereka.

"Sehun benar, kau harus menyiapkan dengan matang dulu. Paling tidak kita persiapkan dari sekarang. Kalian mau menikah bulan depan?" pertanyaan Park Seunghyun pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sukses membuat mata kedua pemuda-pemudi itu membola.

"Bulan depan?" ulang mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, jika 1 bulan mungkin kita bisa mempersiapkannya" kata Papa Park.

"Aku bersedia, Aboeji!" Chanyeol berdiri dan memberi hormat pada ayahnya, dan membuat semua orang terkekeh.

"Aigoo, aku baru melihatmu terlalu bersemangat seperti ini" goda Jongin pada sahabatnya.

"Ya, setidaknya aku bukan laki-laki yang berkeliling blok dan berteriak : 'Aku Akan Menikahi Kyungsoo'. Ck, masih bagus Noona tidak membatalkan pertunangan kalian" balas Chanyeol. Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol tetapi kemudian lelaki tan itu memilih mengusak lengan istrinya meminta perlindungan.

"Berhenti bersikap manja, kau akan menjadi Appa sebentar lagi" kata Kyungsoo sambil membelai rambut suaminya.

"Jadi bagaimana Baekhyun, apa kau setuju dengan bulan depan?" ulang Mama Park. Baekhyun melirik Sehun, dan pria itu mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku…bersedia"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang berdiri. Di hari pernikahannya.

Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan cermin tinggi, matanya memandang pantulan wajahnya yang tampak ayu setelah dirias tipis, dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan tampak pas membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Baek, sebentar lagi kau akan berjalan ke altar" Luhan masuk dengan gaun berwarna biru muda. Senyumnya terkembang lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan resmi menjadi Ny. Park dan akan meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah, hm?" Baekhyun balas memeluk erat Luhan, matanya mulai memanas.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Lu. Kau yang menampungku saat aku tidak memiliki siapapun di Seoul. Kau yang selalu menemaniku, bahkan kau yang mengenalkan aku dengan Chanyeol. Aku menyayangimu, Xi Luhan" ucapan Baekhyun tersendat karena menahan tangis.

"Cukup! Jangan menangis, riasanmu akan berantakan nanti" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya untuk memastikan Baekhyun tidak menangis, padahal sebenarnya Luhan khawatir dia yang akan menangis di hari bahagia Baekhyun.

CEKLEK

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini seseorang masuk dengan wajah sembab, jelas sekali ia selesai menangis.

"Lu, bisakah kau bilang pada lelakimu untuk berhenti menangis? Merepotkan" kata Jongin yang berjalan di belakang Sehun sambil menggandeng istrinya.

"Uw, sayangnya Lulu, kemarilah" goda Luhan sambil merentangkan tangannya. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal tetapi tetap memeluk kekasihnya sekilas lalu beralih menatap kakaknya.

"Noona cantik sekali" kata Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Noona. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu selama ini, dan sekarang ada lelaki lain yang akan menjagamu. Maafkan aku, karena pertama kali bertemu dengan Noona, aku justru bersikap tidak baik. A-aku.." Sehun menutup wajahnya karena air matanya kembali mengalir. Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke pelukannya dan mengelus punggung adiknya dengan sayang.

"Sehunnie, aku tetap mengandalkanmu sebagai penjagaku. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, aku bahagia sekarang. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Baekhyun paham kenapa Sehun snagat protektif padanya, itu karena dia merasa berhutang pada orangtua Baekhyun yang pernah meminta Sehun untuk menjaga Baekhyun kelak.

"Sebenarnya aku terharu melihat kalian seperti ini, tapi jujur saja aku sedikit aneh melihat Sehun yang selalu _cool,_ tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti anak kecil" ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya.

"Berhenti menggoda Sehun, Yeobo. Kau benar-benar merusak suasana" tegur Kyungsoo. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu merapihkan dasinya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kajja, kau harus bersiap untuk menggandeng Baekhyun ke altar" Sehun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan mengatakan terimakasih.

Upacara pernikahan berjalan khidmat, orangtua Chanyeol tampak terharu melihat putra mereka akhirnya menemukan pilihan yang sesuai dengannya, setelah Lelah selalu memarahi Chanyeol karena senang bermain-main dengan perempuan, putranya bisa menemukan Baekhyun yang bisa merubahnya.

"Aku bersedia.." ucapan penutup Baekhyun di upacara itu sambil menatap manik mata Chanyeol penuh kebahagiaan, sebagai jawaban dari janji suci mereka.

Lalu ciuman itu terlihat begitu sempurna, lembut dan menyentuh. Semua tamu undangan berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan dengan meriah.

.

.

.

"Baekkie, kau sudah tampak lelah, kembalilah ke kamar" kata Ibu Mertuanya. Pernikahan yang berlangsung di taman _outdoor_ hotel mewah ini memang menampung tamu cukup banyak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyalami banyak orang dan sesekali mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Tidak Eomonim, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan, tapi wajahnya yang mulai sayu menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Baby, istirahatlah. Aku akan menyusul nanti" bujuk Chanyeol kini. Baekhyun menurut akhirnya. Dengan dibantu Luhan, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menemani beberapa koleganya.

Hampir satu jam kemudian tamu mulai berkurang, Jongin pun sudah berpamitan karena Kyungsoo sudah mulai lelah.

"Aku titip Noona ku mulai hari ini, Hyung" kata Sehun sambil menyesap wine. Chanyeol menenggak minumannya sambil menatap serius ke arah Sehun.

"Aku sudah berjanji di depan Tuhan, aku pasti akan menjaganya" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Hyung" Sehun hendak beranjak tetapi Chanyeol menariknya hingga memeluk lelaki tinggi itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah percaya padaku, adik kecil" Sehun mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol lalu mencibir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi!"

"Oh, siapa yang setiap ada petir berlari ke kamarku dan bersembunyi dalam selimut?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya! Itu saat aku masih belasan tahun!" Chanyeol tertawa karena protesan Sehun.

"Kau tetap adikku. Saranghae, Sehunnie" Chanyeol mengelus surai Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam. Sehun tersenyum saat menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Nado saranghae, Hyung"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa saat memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Baekhyun sudah bergelung dalam selimut dan hanya menampakkan sebagian kepalanya. Ayolah ini malam pertamanya, tetapi Chanyeol paham mungkin istrinya lelah. Chanyeol memilih untuk segera mandi dan menyusul Baekhyun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah bersiap tidur tanpa menggunakan atasan. Topless.

Tetapi namja itu terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang luar biasa membangkitkan gairahnya.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh. Mengenakan _lingerie,_ dan Chanyeol meyakini istrinya tidak mengenakan apapun dibaliknya, karena netranya bisa melihat puting payudara yang mencuat di balik kain tipis berwarna merah itu, hanya saja kemaluannya tertutup oleh paha Baekhyun.

"Channie~ aku sudah menunggumu" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah menggoda. Bagai sihir, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat tanpa berkedip. Tanpa menunggu lagi, pria itu menerjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun sampai gadis itu telentang.

Chanyell mencumbunya tanpa ampun. Dimulai dari bibir yang dilumat sampai saliva keduanya bercampur, leher jenjang Baekhyun dihisap hingga berbercak, lalu puting kemerahannya yang dicubit hingga disedot sampai Baekhyun menggelinjang dan mendesah keras. Terakhir, kini wajah Chanyeol tertutup paha Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangkang dan meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Sesekali mata Baekhyun menatap ke bawah di mana suami barunya itu sedang menjilati bagian luar vaginanya.

"Aah...mmmhh.." Baekhyun mengerang saag Chanyeol menjilat tonjolan sensitif bernama klitoris. Baekhyun hampir 'datang', tetapi Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Sabar, Sayang" ucap namja itu sambil melepas boxernya, dan Baekhyun merona melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang tampak gemuk. Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, kini lebih lembut.

"Sudah siap merasakannya?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Ini akan sakit, kau boleh menjambak atau mencakarku, aku tidak keberatan"

"A-apa sesakit itu?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi yang aku dengar itu akan sakit"

"Kata Kyungie Noona itu sangat sakit" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

" Kalau kau takut, kita bisa menundanya" Chanyeol mengelus pipi mochi di hadapannya.

"Aniya. Aku sudah siap untukmu. Kau sudah menahannya selama ini. Lakukan, suamiku" panggilan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, lelaki itu mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang sambil memastikan penisnya tepat di depan vagina Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku"

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun saat kejantanannya mulai berusaha merangsak masuk. Chanyeol bersiap dengan suara sobekan atau semacamnya, sehingga dia menekan semakin kuat dan menghentaknya dengan keras.

BLES

"AAAAAHHHH!" Chanyeol sedikit khawatir saat Baekhyun berteriak keras dibarengi dengan penismya yang terasa basah. Walaupun Chanyeol di masa lalu sering bermain dengan wanita tapi percayalah Chanyeol belum pernah memperawani wanita manapun.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak, membiarkan Baekhyun masih mendesis dengan mata terpejam dan lelaki itu menyadari istrinya menangis.

"Baekkie, Sayang, apa sangat sakit?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Pria itu tidak melepaskan tautan kelamin mereka, tetapi tangannya membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Hiks..sakit..hiks..sakit sekali, Channie..hiks..perih.." isaknya. Chanyeol mencium mata berair Baekhyun lalu melepaskan penis besarnya yang membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya terkejut.

"T-tidak, Chanyeol! Lanjutkan saja, aku t-tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun berkata panik saat Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang. Namun, pria itu segera kembali dengan kain dan air hangat.

"Darahmu cukup banyak, Sayang" Chanyeol dengan telaten membersihkan sekitar kemaluan hingga paha Baekhyun yang terkena darah, menekannya sedikit sampai Baekhyun sedikit mengaduh karena perih. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Chanyeol menarik selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Chan?" Baekhyun menatap bingung suaminy yang kini berbaring miring ke arahnya.

"Hm?" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Masih banyak hari untuk melakukannya, aku sangat khawatir melihatmu kesakitan"

"Mmaaf" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan si mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Kita akan lanjutkan lagi besok. Yang terpenting aku sudah berhasil menembus selaputmu, Baek" Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik kesayangannya.

"Mau ku beri blowjob?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos.

Oh, Chanyeol suka istrinya yang nakal.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NGOMONG: Oke ini lama..hehehe..maaf ya, mencari inspirasi dulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan selesai ini ff-nya. Tapi ada rencana ff baru sih, gimana?**


	20. Chapter 20

Baekhyun terbangun saat matahari belum terbit, sedikit meregangkan badan dan menyadari suaminya terusik karena pergerakannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Lagi..jangan hanya cium sekali" suara serak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku terbangun terlalu pagi" ujar Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang pagi ini ingin berenang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Uh-huh. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan bikini. Kyungie Eonnie yang menyiapkan di koperku kemarin" ya, hotel yang Chanyeol pilih tentu dengan fasilitas vvip, di mana kolam renang pribadi tersedia. Chanyeol mana mungkin mengijinkan istrinya berenang di kolam renang umum dengan bikini.

"Aku akan menemanimu berenang" Chanyeol seketika bangun dan bersiap mengambil pakaiannya. Baekhyun ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka saat suara panggilan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau bawa di bawah bikini mu ini?" Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Chanyeol memegang sebuah kotak asing.

"Entahlah, setauku Kyungie Eonnie membelikanku bikini saja dan dia meminta untuk memasukkan dalam koperku tapi aku belum mengeceknya" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama membuka kotak itu, dan mereka mematung.

Sextoys.

Dengan secarik memo tertempel di sana: "Semoga berguna, Kawan- Jongin".

"C-chanyeol i-itu untuk apa?" bukannya Baekhyun tidak tau, Chanyeol bahkan pernah menunjukkan fleshlight dan menggunakan vibrator massage sebelumnya. Tapi yang Baekhyun tunjuk adalah sebuah benda bulat sebesar telur dan mempunyai tali di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" seringaian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

.

.

.

"A-aah, Channie.. pelaan-ah.." Baekhyun telentang pasrah tanpa busana dengan Chanyeol yang menggetarkan egg vibrator di clitorisnya, sama telanjangnya.

"Apa terlalu keras?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Ssshh..jangan terlalu di tekanh,, sakit" Chanyeol menurutinya, menggesekkan vibrator itu dengan lebih lembut.

"NYAHH!" Baekhyun tersentak, saat jari tengah Chanyeol menerobos vaginanya.

"Sabar, Baby. Ini pemanasan" Baekhyun terus bergerak tidak karuan, jari Chanyeol sangat lihai mempermainkan lubangnya, alat yang menggoda bagian sensitifnya, dan suaminya yang kini menyusu di payudaranya. Tangan Baekhyun meremasi rambut Chanyeol dan tangan lainnya menggenggam sprei dengan kuat.

"Ooh.. Sayang..ooh..lagii..ahh.. hisap terus..aah" taktahan dengan semua kenikmatan yang di dapatnya, apalagi sekarang 2 jari Chanyeol kekuar masuk dengan cepat.

"Keluaar..Chan..aku keluar..aaahhh..mmmhhh.." Chanyeol pun menikmati desahan itu sambil mencumbui puting yang mencuat itu.

"AAAAH...!" badan Baekhyun melenting saat pelepasannya, Chanyeol segera melepas vibrator itu, tetapi jarinya yang sudah diluar masih mengucek dan membelai kemaluan Baekhyun, berharap cairannya semakin banyak dan mempermudah penisnya masuk.

"Kau menyukainya, Baby?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif di telinga Baekhyun, wanita itu hanya mengangguk karena masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Boleh aku masukkan milikku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, padahal sebagai suami, tanpa bertanyanpun Chanyeol bisa memasukkan kejantanannya kapan saja, tapi tentu saja dia tidak ingin membuat istrinya merasa dipaksa.

"Um..boleh, Chan. Bisa singkirkan dulu tanganmu? Kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman"

"Kau baru saja orgasme, saraf-sarafmu masih tegang, jadi tidak nyaman kalau aku sentuh. Tunggu sebentar lagi kau akan menikmatinya lagi" Chanyeol melepas jarinya dan kini mengecupi leher Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya pasrah dan mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan sensasi geli menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh, Channie.. kau hebat, kau membuatku ingin lagi" racau Baekhyun. Sadar istrinya mulai terangsang, namja itu memegang penisnya dan mengocoknya sebentar agar lebih keras. Setelahnya, dia menindih Baekhyun dan mencium bibir merah dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku masukkan lagi?" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar ingin sekarang" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan jawaban itu.

Penisnya dia gesekkan dulu di sekitar lubang senggama Baekhyun, agar lebih licin, sesekali benda keras itu mengenai klitoris Baekhyun dan membuatnya mengerang ingin segera dimasuki.

JLEB

"Aaah~" tidak ada jeritan. Yang ada Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, terlihat menikmati.

"Channie~ gerakkan" Chanyeol dengan senang hati melakukannya. Bergerak seperti piston, hanya saja gerakannya agak pelan, takut menyakiti istrinya.

"Lebihh cepat..ah..gatal..Chan, lebih kerass" mohon Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram dan menggerakkan bokongnya makin keras, sudah berapa lama dia tidak melakukan ini.

"Aah..iya..aah..teruus..sshhh" Baekhyun semakin membuka kakinya, dan Chanyeol melebarkan paha Baekhyun hingga dia bisa melihat penis besarnya keluar masuk lubang Baekhyun.

"FUCK! Kau nikamth, Baek. Ohh.." umpatan Chanyeol terdengar seksi di telinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun lantas menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Ciuman itu terkesan berantakan, tapi Chanyeol menyukainya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya yang membuat Baekhyun hendak melayangkang protes.

"Aku yakin kau akan menikmati ini, Baek" Chanyeol melebarkan lipatan kemaluan Baekhyun dengan tangannya, sedangkan penisnya masih menancap dengan gagah.

"K-kenapa kau memegangnya seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Clit mu yang di atas sini adalah bagian lemahmu, jadi kau akan menjerit saat merasakan ini"

SLEB

"OOUUHH!" Baekhyun menjerit, Chanyeol memposisikan kakinya agar melingkar di pundaknya sehingga posisi mereka makin intim. Tetapi yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah karena clitnya yang tertutup lipatan kemaluan dibuka dulu oleh Chanyeol, benjolan sebesar kacang itu bergesekan dengan rambut pubis Chanyeol yang membuatnya tergesek nikmat.

"Chan, aahh,, apa ini..aah.. aaah.. nikmatnya..oohh, sayangg" Chanyeol semakin kuat memasuk-keluarkan senjatanya.

Chanyeol menyadari 1 hal, Baekhyun adalah seorang sex talker, dia suka berbicara saat bercinta untuk mengungkapkan kenikmatannya. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Apalagi lubanh sempit Baekhuun benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Baekh..nghh..aku sebentar lagih.." bisik Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Ya..hh..aku jugaa.." gerakan pantat Chanyeol makin menggila, berusaha mencapai puncaknya, dan Baekhyun memeluk Baekhyun makin erat.

"Ooh..ooh..CHANNYEEOLL!" Baekhyun mendapatkan pelepasan keduanya, Chanyeol semakin bergerak tidak beraturan sampai dia menggeram.

"Nghhh...oh..YESS!" untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyemprotkan benihnya ke rahim Baekhyun. Lelaki itu membiarkan penisnya masih bersarang di tempatnya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Itu tadi luar biasa" Chanyeol mengecup kening berpeluh Baekhyun. Ditariknya penisnya perlahan, dan Baekhyun mendesis pelan.

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian sambil menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun sambil berbaring miring.

"Tidak, hanya saja-" Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya, wajahnya memerah lalu menyusup di dada bidang suaminya.

"Hanya saja apa, Baek? Katakan saja, jangan malu lagi untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini"

"Enak. Aku ingin lagi" lirih Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga, Jongin mengataiku maniak dan kalau dia dengar ini aku yakin dia akan menarik kata-katany" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu tertawa.

"Ayo mandi lalu berenang. Kita masih bisa melakukannya lagi nanti, lagi pula kau belum mencoba semua sextoys itu"

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun hendak mengenakan bikininya, tetapi melihat makanan tersaji di meja kamar mereka membuat Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe, mendekati sumber bau harum itu.

"Aku meminta pelayan mengantar makanan ke kamar. Mau aku suapi?" Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga wanita itu duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membuka mulut dengan patuh saat Chanyeol menyodorkan sepotong pancake saus maple.

"Hmm..ini enak, Channie~" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya membersihkan syrup yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Hm..ya, sangat enak" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjilat dagu Baekhyun dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Ngghh..Channie, jangan menggodaku" Baekhyun protes tetapi matanya terpejam dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjilati lehernya.

"Mau mencoba dildo?" bisik Chanyeol di telinganya yang membuat Baekhyun merinding. Baekhyun hanya diam saat Chanyeol membawanya ke ranjang, membaringkan istrinya dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk seperti penis. Baekhyun menatap benda berwarna ungu itu dengan penasaran.

"Lebarkan kakimu, Baek" perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkang dan menunjukkan lubang merahnya.

"Coba ini, Sayang" Chanyeol menekan sebuah tombol dan benda panjang itu bergetar di bagian ujungnya.

"Euuuh~ " Baekhyun melenguh karena Chanyeol menggetarkan alat itu tepat di bagian tersensitifnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak Chanyeol, dia duduk di belakang Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya, tepat di depan cermin besar, jangan lupakan dildo yang menapar-nampar klitoris Baekhyun.

"Lihat itu"

Blush! Wajah Baekhyun memerah antara malu atau bergairah, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang sempitnya sedikit menganga karena sudah ditembus oleh Chanyeol dan cairan bening mengalir dari sana karena pelumas alami yang keluar.

"Mm..masukkan, Chan.. sshh...aahh" Baekhyun bergerak tidak sabar, berharap dildo itu masuk ke vaginanya yang terasa gatal.

Dan Chanyeol menurutinya, memasukkan pelan-pelan benda panjang itu, matanya tidak berkedip seolah tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun saat dildo itu memasuki lubang senggama istrinya. Tidak jauh beda dengan baekhyun yang menahan erangannya sambil melihat ke arah kaca.

"A-ah..yeah..enghh..dalam lagii" Chanyeol menusuknya makin dalam dan membuat Baekhyun makin kelojotan. Taktahan, Chanyeol mengeluar masukkan benda itu dengan cepat, tidak peduli istrinya mulai mencakar lengannya karena melampiaskan kenikmatan.

"Gaaah! Chan..Chanyeol.. lagii sayang..oohh" Baekhyun makin menjepitkan pahanya, sungguh Chanyeol rasanya ingin orgasm melihat ekspresi sexy istrinya itu.

"Baek, pegang dildonya" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut tetapi menurut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, sambil tangannya bergerak untuk memuaskan nafsunya, sedangkan Chanyeol berlutut di sebelah Baekhyun, mengocok penisnya tepat di depan payudara montok istrinya itu. Sesekali ujung lubanh kencingnya dia gesek dengan putingnkeras Baekhyun yang membuat keduanya mendesah keras.

"Terus sayang, tusuk sekeras yang kau mau, hm" Chanyeol mulai terengah kelewat bernafsu melihat istrinya masturbasi,

"Aku keluar, Chan..aah..ahh..aah.. CHANYEEOL!" Baekhyun menggelinjang saat pelepasannya, Chanyeol mengocok kejantanannya makin kencang sampai libidonya memuncak.

"Ooh! Baek! Terima ini, ooh.. terima sariku.. OOHHH!" Sperma Chanyeol muncrat di sekitar dada dan dagu Baekhyun, wanita itu melempar dildonya dan menggenggam penis suaminya yang mulai melemas. Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun mengulum senjatanya dan menjilatinya sampai bersih.

"Aku lebih suka ini daripada dildo tadi" wajah polos Baekhyun saaf mengatakannya membuat Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun keluar kamar sampai besok.

Bahkan hingga menjelangnp siang kegiatan mereka masih berlangsung...

"Chan-ah..sudah..ahh.." Baekhyun memegangi ujung kolam renang, sedangkan Chanyeol menggenjotnya dari belakang. Sesekali dengan sengaja Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin berteriak.

Kreeeek!

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke arah dada Baekhyun dan merobek bikini berwarna merah itu. Chanyeol semakin bernafsu merasakan kenyalnya dada Baekhyun yang kini bisa dia tangkup.

"Ssshh..ahh.." Chanyeol mendongak dan gerakannya makin cepat, Baekhyun semakin terhentak sampai riak-riak air membuat gelombang.

"Aku..hh..sebentar..lagi.." racau Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan desahannya karena dirinya pun akan 'meledak' sedikit lagi.

"Ngggghhhh/ Aaaaahhh~" akhirnya pelepasan itu datang juga. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Sayang" Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang basah. Lalu pria itu mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya, dia tau istrinya pasti lemas.

"Aku akan memesankan makan siang di kamar. Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang. Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Bikini yang sudah terkoyak itu dibuang begitu saja oleh suaminya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit haus" Chanyeol bergegas mengambilkan minum dan Baekhyun meneguk dengan rakus.

"Benar-benar haus, hm?" Chanyeol mengambil gelas dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Sebelum di kolam renang, kita sudah melakukannya di kamar mandi, tentu saja aku haus" protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, ini yang terakhir. Sekarang istirahat dulu sambil menunggu makanan datang" Chanyeol hendak beranjak, tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan pipi merona.

"Jangan terakhir, kita bisa melakukanny nanti malam lagi kan?" Chanyeol tergelak. Dia mengacak rambut istrinya gemas.

"Kapan saja kau mau, Baby" Taklama Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Sambil menunggu room service, Chanyeol memilih membuka ponselnya dan mengecek pesan serta email. Rata-rata berisi ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya, tetapi ada satu nomor tak dikenal mengirim pesan, Chanyeol penasaran dari siapa pesan itu.

 _From : +82xxxxx_

 _Hai Chanyeol, masih ingat denganku? Park SooYoung. Ah, ku dengar kau baru menikah. Selamat ya! Tapi apa kau tau? Kau seharusnya bertemu putramu, Park Junhoe, umurnya sudah 2.5 tahun sekarang. Ada waktu untuk bertemu?_

.

.

.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chanyeol akui dia dulu memang lelaki brengsek, pergi ke _club_ , mabuk-mabukan sampai meniduri wanita-wanita di sana. Tetapi segila apapun atau semabuk apapun dia, takmungkin Chanyeol lupa memakai 'pengaman' saat berhubungan badan.

Park SooYeong, atau dia suka mengenalkan diri dengan nama Joy. Chanyeol tentu ingat dengan wanita itu, dia adalah wanita dari ekluarga terhormat dan kaya, salahnya dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang salah, alki-laki yang dianggap tidak sederajat oleh keluarganya, dan wanita itu memilih melepaskan semua yang dia punya. Dan malam itu dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol pun sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun. Mereka saling bercerita sambil menyesap bergelas-gelas alcohol, mereka mabuk dan 'melakukannya' sampai pagi. Biasanya Chanyeol akan meninggalkan pasangan _one night stand_ nya begitu saja, pagi itu Chanyeol bahkan sempat berpamitan dengan SooYeong dan mereka mengakui itu adalah murni kesalahan mereka berdua dan berjanji tidka akan mengungkitnya jika bertemu di kemudian hari.

Chanyeol bisa melihat SooYeong bukan wanita jalang yang dengan mudah melemparkan tubuhnya ke sembarang pria, hanya saja malam itu dia sedang putus asa. Tetapi memiliki anak? Ini aneh, kenapa dia baru menghubungi Chanyeol setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu?

"Channie, kita kaan makan malam ke mana?" pertanyaan Baekhyun emmbuyarkan lamunannya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah dengan istrinya, seharusnya mereka bisa liburan mewah di Eropa atau daerah tropis seperti Bali atau Phuket, tetapi karena terbatasnya waktu akhirnya dia hanya bisa menikmati hotel mewah selama 3 hari.

"Malam ini kita akan makan malam dipuncak Namsan, pastikan kau memakai baju yang lebih hangat, Sayang" kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang hendak melangkah mandi.

Saat Baekhyun di kamar mandi, ponsel Chanyeol berdering, dan dilayarnya tampak nama 'Kim Jongin' yang mengajaknya _video call_. Chanyeol menggeleng geli lalu menekan tombol hijau, dan sedikit mendengus saat dia melihat 2 gambar di sana, gambar di layar bagian atas ada Jongin dan di bagain bawah adalah adiknya, Oh Sehun. Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah melakukan video call dulu sebelumnya lalu baru menghubunginya.

"Hai pengantin baru" kata Jongin dengan cengirannya.

"Mana Noona-ku?" tanya Sehun.

"Istri ku sedang mandi. Dan tidakkah kalian berhenti mengganggu ku sementara aku berbulan madu singkat ini?"

"Eyy..ayolah, kita bahkan tidak merayakan pesta lajang dengan benar, bagaimana mungkin kau berkata kasar pada kami" ujar Jongin.

"Pesta lajang yang kau inginkan pasti termasuk gadis-gadis setengah telanjang yang menari dengan tiang" cibir Chanyeol.

"Itu kita yang dulu Chanyeol, sekarang aku punya ratu cantik yang mengandung bayi kami" Chanyeol dan Sehun menunjukkan wajah ingin muntah.

"Kau menggelikan saat mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kai. Semua orang tau kau adalah makhluk ter-mesum di dunia" ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong mesum, apa kabar malam pertamamu? Hadiahku cukup berguna, bukan?" Jongin menaik turun kan alisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau detailnya tapi yah terima kasih kadonya"

"Kau pasti bercanda menggunakan 'benda' itu untuk Baekkie Noona?!" Sehun dari posisi bersandar sampai terduduk.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kakakmu bahkan menjadi ketagihan" Chanyeol menyeringai dan membuat Sehun mengumpat.

"Dasar brengsek, bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu di malam pertama kalian"

"Lihatkan, Chanyeol memang lebih gila daripada aku" kekeh Jongin.

"Yak! Memangnya kau lupa siapa yang punya pasangan _one night stand_ terbanyak selain Kim Jongin"

"Setidaknya aku menikahi Kyungsoo tanpa menyentuh dia sebelumnya, dan benar-benar bertaubat karenanya"

"kau pikir aku percaya? Tiap hari kau memandangi pantat kakakku tanpa berkedip, itu juga melecehkan asal kau tau" cibir Chanyeol pada pembelaan diri Jongin.

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu, Hyung? Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau selalu mencumbu Noona ku setiap ada kesempatan" balas Sehun.

"Setidaknya bukan aku yang 'bermain' di kantor dengan sekretarisnya" tiba-tiba wajah Sehun memerah dan Jongin melotot tidak percaya.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun melakukan itu? Dengan Luhan?"

"Yeah aku tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Luhan semacam rusa yang sedang digauli habis-habisan. Dan sialnya aku sedang di kantor dan menjadi 'tegang' mendengarnya"

"Jangan berani-berani kau membayangkan Luhan" Sehun menatap kesal.

"Tentu tidak, aku cukup puas dengan Baekhyun-ku" Jongin tertawa dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Sungguh, aku paham kalau itu Chanyeol yang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di kantor. Tapi Sehun? Ku kira kau tipe orang yang akan menyekap wanitamu di tempat private atau apa"

"Nyatanya aku bisa membuat istriku masih perawan sampai pernikahan kami" bangga Chanyeol.

"Jangan katakan pada baekkie Noona, dia-"

"Chanyeol, apa itu suara Sehun?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul di belakang Chanyeol dengan menggunakan bathrobe Panjang.

"Jongin dan Sehun terlalu merindukanku sampai meneleponku" Chanyeol menarik istrinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai Jongin, Sehun" Baekhyun melambai dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ah, lihatlah betapa bedanya kau sebelum menikah dan setelah malam pertamamu, kau lebih bersinar" goda Jongin. Chanyeol ingin menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu kalau dia ada di hadapannya, sedangkan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol karena malu.

"Noona, apa Hyung memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Sehun lembut. Chanyeol hendak menjawab dengan protesan, tetapi Baekhyun lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Dia baik seperti biasa, aku bahagia, Sehun-ah" Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat pasangan baru itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menikmati liburan singkatnya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah yang telah di belinya sebelum menikahi Baekhyun. Mereka baru memindahkan beberapa 1 minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka.

"Baby, kau tau kita seperti tidak berbulan madu. Apa bulan depan kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan lemari.

"Hmm..aku tidak masalah. Kita bisa berkencan tiap akhir pekan" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang merajuk.

"Harusnya dari awal aku menolak kerjasama dengan orang China gila bernama Xiumin ini, dia benar-benar tidak memahami kalau aku baru menikah dan seharusnya berbulan madu bukannya mengurusi pek-"

CUP  
Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang masih mengoceh.

"mulutmu, Sayang. Jangan mengumpat. Lagipula aku bisa membantu sebagai asistenmu kalau kau kesulitan"

"kau yang terbaik" Chanyeol memeluk istrinya senang.

"Chan, apa kita makan malam di rumah keluarga Park saja? Aku ingin menjenguk Kyungie Eonnie, ugh aku gemas melihatnya, dia hamil tetapi begitu cantik" Chanyeol terkekeh dengan ekspresi istrinya.

"baiklah aku akan menelepon Jongin dan mengatakan kita akan berkunjung" Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut sebelum Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada Sehun, kau masih milikku seutuhnya sampai beberapa bulan ke depan, aku tidak rela berbagi dengan Sehun" katanya tegas, Baekhyun mengulum senyum dengan kecemburuan suaminya.

Baekhyun berkemas untuk ke rumah keluarga Park, karena pernikahan mereka baru berlangsung keluarga Park masih berkumpul di mansion mereka, rencananya beberapa hari ke depan ayah dan ibu Chanyeol akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

"Wah, aku terkejut kau sudah sampai di sini" goda Jongin saat melihat adik iparnya, tetapi pria itu segera menunduk saat melihat tatapan tajam istrinya yang sedang hamil.

"Baekkie~ Channie bilang kau merindukanku? Aku yakin anakku akan secantik kau nanti" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

"Eomma sampai terkejut saat Jongin bilang kau mau datang, ku kira putraku akan melarang kau datang apalagi ada Sehun di sini" kata ibu Chanyeol.

"Sehun? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan seketika mendengus saat melihat adiknya itu bersandar di tembok sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya dan Sehun dengan senang hati menyambut pelukan itu bahkan menciumi pipi Baekhyun.

"Hyung tidak menyekitimu kan?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh perhatian, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir lalu tangannya memainkan kancing baju Sehun.

"Sakit, Hunnie~" rajuknya dengan berbisik. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lalu memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

"Dia milikku, jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya" kata Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun. Semua yang ada di situ hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

Mereka semua sedang menikmati makan malam dengan tenang saat ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, semua mata memandang Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu memilih me-reject nya dan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ini sedang masa liburku, aku tidak mau ada telepon urusan bisnis" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap istrinya. Tapi ponsel itu lagi-lagi berdering.

"Angkat saja, Chan. Mungkin Xiumin-ssi menghubungimu?" kata Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol ijin untuk meninggalkan meja makan sambil membawa ponselnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit Chanyeol tidak kembali, karena khawatir, Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol yang ternyata berada di kamarnya, Baekhyun sedikit mengintip takut mengganggu, tetapi dia mendadak berhenti karena mendengar percakapan suaminya dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal.

"Jangan mengancamku, Joy! Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku tegaskan itu! Jangan mengada-ada cerita dan-"

TING TONG

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi, dan Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol lebih terkejut dengan suara bel itu, dia melempar ponselnya dan mengumpat.

"DAMN!" Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu kamar dan matanya membelalak saat sadar Baekhyun ada di sana.

"Baek, apapun yang terjadi percayalah padaku, oke?" Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun seolah menunggu jawaban wanitanya itu. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum berlari menuju pintu depan.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dan sampai di ruang tamu, dia melihat seluruh keluarganya sedang memandang seorang wanita yang tampak sangat kurus dengan seorang anak kecil yang Baekhyun perkirakan berumur 2 tahun. Anak itu tampak beringsut di pangkuan ibunya karena dikelilingi orang-orang asing.

"Ah, Junhoe itu Daddy" semua mata memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut, takjauh beda dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menegang. Baekhyun mematung karenanya.

"Daddy?" kata Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun tetapi Park Seunghyun lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol, jelaskan siapa mereka?" wajah ayah Chanyeol tampak penuh amarah. Seperti paham, Sehun segera mendekati Baekhyun dan menyandarkan wanita itu di bahunya.

"Kita tunggu di kamar?" tanya Sehun, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng, tanpa sadar airmatanya meleleh, mungkin karena perasaan kecewanya yang sangat besar.

"Aku jelaskan di sini. Joy atau Sooyeong hanya bertemu sekali dan kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan jangan mengarang cerita tentang anak ini!" Chanyeol menunjuk Junhoe dengan pandangan tajam, membuat anak itu semakin meringkuk.

"Kau lupa kita tidur bersama di hotel? Kau ingin menyangkal kalau kita sudah melakuk-"

"Tolong hentikan. Tidak baik membicarakan hal seperti ini di depan anak-anak. Junhoe, kau ikut dengan Imo, hm? Imo punya banyak makanan" Kyungsoo merasa perlu membawa anak itu dari pertengkaran yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Awalnya anak kecil bernama Junhoe itu hanya menatap wanita hamil itu dengan takut-takut, tapi melihat senyumnya dan tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur, Junhoe lulus juga.

"Bye, eomma" anak itu melambaikan tangan pada ibunya dengan senyum polosnya sebelum menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggandeng Baekhyun untuk duduk , mata Baekhyun tidak lepas dari wanita bernama Sooyeong itu. Wanita itu membungkuk sekilas saat beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol menjaga anakku, lagipula dia anak Chanyeol hasil one night stand kami 3 tahun lalu" kata Sooyeong _to the point_.

"Setelah 3 tahun kau baru memberi tau? Kau pikir itu tidak aneh?" sinis Chanyeol.

"Aku terpaksa. Aku harus menjalani kemoterapi selama 3 bulan di Rumah Sakit, aku terkena leukemia, aku tidak tau harus di mana menitipkan Junhoe, aku terpaksa harus memberitahumu setidaknya kau sebagai ayahnya bisa menjaga dia sebentar. Lagipula dia jadi mengenal ayahnya"

"kau pikir dengan cerita karanganmu itu akan kan percaya?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Bagaimanapun aku yakin dia bukan anakku!" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"A-apa benar kau tidur dengan SooYeong-ssi?" suara serak Baekhyun membuat semua orang memandangnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah gugup.

"Ya, aku mengakuinya" Chanyeol tertunduk.

"Baru kemarin kau berjanji akan membahagiakan kakakku, tapi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Sehun hendak menarik kerah Chanyeol dengan wajah marah. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sehun ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah berjanji di depan Tuhan, Hunnie. Chanyeol tidak akan berbohong, aku percaya pada suamiku. Tolong, jangan sakiti dia, aku akan sedih melihatnya" Chanyeol rasanya ingin memeluk Baekhyun, tetapi wanita itu memilih untuk bersandar di bahu Sehun.

"Aku hanya meminta kebesaran hatimu sebagai Ayah, Chanyeol. Ijinkan Junhoe tinggal bersamamu selama aku di rumah sakit, aku yakin istrimu yang baik ini bisa membantu merawatnya. Maaf merepotkanmu, Baekhyun-ssi, tapi sebagai wanita bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku? Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan putraku yang tidak pernah tau ayahnya, dan sekarang aku sakit, aku hanya meminta untuk menjaganya sebentar saja" Baekhyun belum sempat menjawab, tetapi Chanyeol sudah memotongnya.

"aku akan mengecek DNA, kalau dia anakku akau akan merawatnya di sini, dan kalau hasilnya negative, aku akan membawa anakmu ke panti asuhan" kata Chanyeol tegas. Sooyeong tampak tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menjalani pengobatan dengan tenang" Sooyeong berdiri dan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah berpamitan pada putranya yang tentu saja anak kecil itu menangis saat ibunya pergi, Sooyeong pergi dari kediaman Park meninggalkan putranya yang menangis sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk berhadapan di kamar Chanyeol, mereka masih di mansion keluarga Park.

"Aku tidak tau, Baek. Sungguh, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah putus asa.

"Jujur saja, aku kecewa, sangat kecewa" lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku tau wanita itu mungkin masa lalumu, tapi anak itu…dia masih mempunyai masa depan. Kau juga harus memikirkannya. Apa sebaiknya, kau memilih anak itu dibandingkan aku?" Chanyeol terkejut.

"Tidak..tidak, Baek. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin apapun selain kau, Baek. Ku mohon" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

"Ku rasa aku perlu berpikir jernih. Bisakah aku tinggal dengan Sehun beberapa hari? Aku membutuhkannya" Chanyeol hampir berteriak 'tidak', tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Istrinya membutuhkan ruang tanpa dia.

"Ya, pulanglah dengan Sehun. Aku akan buktikan kalau dia bukan anakku, aku akan tes DNA besok. Jika dia bukan anakku, cepatlah pulang, Baek" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menengok, dia ingin menyembunyikan air matanya.

Baekhyun masih mendengar suara isakan Junhoe di ruang keluarga, anak itu tampak bergelung di depan televisi dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menemani. Sesekali Kyungsoo tampak menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat anak itu berharap dia cepat tertidur, tetapi Junhoe masih terisak memanggil ibunya.

Baekhyun mendekat membuat Kyungsoo, Jongin dan bahkan Sehun yang duduk takjauh dari situ memandangnya penuh rasa khawatir.

"Junhoe-ya" merasa namanya dipanggil, anak itu menengok. Dan Baekhyun terkesiap melihat betapa merahnya wajah anak itu, menandakan tangisnya yang terlalu lama.

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya, seolah membutuhkan perlindungan, anak itu melompat ke pelukan Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Daddy-mu" Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung Junhoe.

"Sehun, setelah aku memindahkan Junhoe, aku akan pulang bersamamu" Sehun segera paham dengan situasinya.

"Kau ingin pulang ke rumah Luhan? Aku akan meneleponnya untuk menyiapkan kamarmu"

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya aku butuh tidur bersama Luhan malam ini" setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun membawa Junhoe yang mulai tertidur ke kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun kembali dengan Junhoe di gendongannya.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah menangis sampai tertidur, biarkan dia tidur di sini. Setidaknya kau bisa belajar menjadi ayah yang baik" Baekhyun meletakkan tubuh gempal Junhoe ke ranjang.

"baek, berhenti mengatakan omong kosong, dia bukan anakku" tegas Chanyeol.

"Kenyataan tidak seperti itu, Chan. Paling tidak jangan biarkan anak ini terlantar"

"Aku akan meyakinkanmu dengan tes DNA, aku akan membawamu pulang dan aku akan mengantar anak ini ke panti asuhan terdekat"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak Junhoe tinggal di Mansion Park, ayah dan ibu Chanyeol lebih banyak menemani anak itu, mereka tidak mungkin membenci anak sekecil itu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia merasa anak itu penyebab Baekhyun sampai sekarang tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya bahkan menolak bertemu dengannya dengan alasan: sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

"Chanyeol, habiskan dulu sarapanmu" Nyonya Park duduk di meja makan bersama suaminya dan Junhoe yang duduk di kursi kecil dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Daddy, makan?" mata bulat Junhoe membuat Chanyeol hampir luluh tetapi dia hanya membuang muka.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit mengambil hasil tes DNA"

"Eomma mulai pusing memikirkannya, kalau dia bukan anakmu, apa kau sungguh tega membiarkan dia berada di panti asuhan? Tapi kalau dia putramu, aku sulit untuk memaafkanmu, Chanyeol. Apalagi jika memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Ah, Eomma sakit kepala memikirkannya" Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Dia mengecup singkat pipi ibunya dan menatap Junhoe sekilas yang masih menatapnya dengan mata penuh harapan agar orang yang dia panggil daddy itu juga menciumnya, tetapi Chanyeol memilih pergi menuju garasi.

Senyum Chanyeol mengambang.

" _0% kecocokan_ "

Chanyeol bisa menemui Baekhyun sekarang dan membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumah mereka.

Dengan tergesa, lelaki itu mengendarai mobilnya dan tiba di rumah Luhan, tetapi rumah itu tampak sangat sepi. Chanyeol menekan bel pintu berkali-kali tetapi sama sekali tidak ada suara dari dalam. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke Mansion Park dahulu sebelum nanti dia akan menghubungi Sehun untuk menanyakan keberadaan istrinya.

Saat memasuki rumah orangtuanya, Chanyeol mematung, tubuhnya seketika menengang saat melihat istrinya ada di sana.

Wanita itu sedang tertawa bersama Junhoe di atas matras bergambar lucu yang diletakkan di ruang keluarga. Nyonya Park duduk di sofa dekat mereka dan Kyungsoo yang mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit tersenyum melihat Junhoe yang berusaha merebut mainan berbentuk gajah di tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun baru menyadari suaminya sudah berdiri di sana, tiba-tiba wanita itu berlari menubruk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih terkejut hanya bisa terdiam saat Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Baekhyun.

" Aku baru saja mengambil hasil tes DNA ,d-"

"Aku tidak peduli dia anakmu atau bukan, kau tetap suamiku. Kalaupun dia anakmu, aku tidak keberatan merawatnya sampai ibunya sembuh. Jangan bawa June ke panti asuhan, aku akan sangat sedih membayangkan dia menangis sepanjang malam di sana" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala menatap mata suaminya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu bagaimana pun masa lalumu, Chan" tambahnya. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

Dia mencium istrinya, melumat bibirnya sampai Baekhyun terbuai dan menutup matanya, membalas pagutan-pagutan Chanyeol dengan sensual.

"Ehem, ada Junhoe memperhatikan adegan dewasa, kurasa kau harus membawa istrimu ke kamar Chanyeol" suara Jongin membuat mereka melepas pagutan itu dan menyatukan dahi mereka sambil tersenyum. Junhoe berlari ke arah mereka dan menarik rok Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita main lagi, Mommy!"

"Mommy?" Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Uh-huh, mulai saat ini June akan memanggilku Mommy dan memanggilmu Daddy, terdengar bagus bukan?"

Chanyeol masih ternganga, Junhoe sudah berlari kembali ke matras dan Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ada banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan, Sayang"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
